King Of Britain
by sidhefaerie
Summary: (Series 2 - Sequel to 'Modern Camelot') When a reincarnated Arthur retakes the lands that were once Albion as King, he must deal with those who are working against him.
1. Introduction

**Introduction to King Of Britain**  
**King Of Britain** is the sequel to **Modern Camelot** and it continues the same 'verse. It was written as a series of one shots/ficlets in response to weekly prompts from Camelot Drabble Community on LiveJournal from April 2013 to April 2014. These prompts are in story order as it had become a 'verse turned story in Modern Camelot.

**Story Order:**  
Necessity For Survival (pretending)  
Proposals And Plans (proposal)  
Cotton Candy Pink And Powder Blue (blue)  
The Bridal Party (reunion)  
Dance With Me (dance)  
Times And Punishment (announcement)  
It Took Centuries (waiting)  
Out Of The Blue (surprise)  
Bits And More Bits (broken)  
The True King (undeniable)  
The Hiding Of Secrets (hiding)  
Impossible To Believe (impossible)  
The Dragon Of Cardiff (flaws)  
Reason Or Not (reasons)  
Dragon Care 101 (healing)  
Old Rivalries Die Hard (rival)  
What He Can't Have (envy)  
To Amuse Or Not (amused)  
It Comes In Waves (despair)  
A Round Table In A Pub (acceptance)  
Sparks (attraction)  
That Warm And Cozy Thing (warm)  
Fool Him Once (foolish)  
A Knight To Remember (Part 1) (nervous)  
A Knight To Remember (Part 2) (shocked)  
A Knight To Remember (Part 3) ((Lust)  
The True Needs Of Man (greed)  
The Wrath Of Emrys (wrath)  
His Lordship, Dragon Snack (pride)  
Rider In The Storm (storm)  
Patterns (commitment)  
Dubious Interests (interest)  
No Relief In Sight (relief)  
Memories Fall Like Leaves (Autumn)  
Some Enchanted Evening (arouse)  
Some Convincing (breathless)  
Gifts For Their Queen (Holidays)  
The Year of Change (New Year)  
The Year Of Change (Part 2) (atonement)  
Reconciling The Broken Pieces (reconciliation)  
In The Blood (stubborn)  
A Softer and Gentler Kingdom (caring)  
'Cause When I'm Not With You, I'm Weaker (song prompt)  
The Druid Girl (secret admirer)  
Into The Light (you and I)  
Dare To Speak the Truth (truth or dare)  
New Endeavors (crossover)  
Rumblings of a Coming Storm (century)  
The Luck of the Irish (lucky)  
No Fool (fool)  
The Bitter and the Sweet (bitter)  
The Taste Of Her Tears (salty)


	2. Necessity For Survival

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 53 Pretending

**Necessity For Survival**

"MERLIN!"

Merlin winced as he stood in the stark outer office of the new King of Brittan. He sighs, annoyed. "Some things never change. It doesn't matter what century it is, he is still a prat." He mumbled to himself.

Arthur appeared in the doorway. "Did you not hear me? I called for you."

"Arthur, the dead heard you. What is it?"

"Where is your wife? She was supposed to be looking over the accounts. I need to know how bad this really is." Arthur looked at him expectantly.

"My wife is with your wife. They are out looking at the site for the new palace." Merlin said. "You would think she would have told you that this morning."

"No. I rushed out this morning." Arthur said. "What are they doing looking for a place to put a palace? There isn't any money for that. This damn kingdom is broke. I wish you and Guinevere hadn't talked me into this."

"We didn't have to talk much." Merlin grinned. "I think they really just wanted an excuse to take the children out for the day. You do realize that you can't rule your Kingdom from a three bedroom house on a cull-de-sac in Cardiff."

"I suppose." Arthur pinched his nose. "There isn't any money for a palace. There is barely enough for these offices. It's no wonder they were so happy to give it away."

"I doubt that." Merlin looked amused. "If they really wanted to be rid of it, they would have given you the whole bloody lot not just Wales."

"Well then I wouldn't need a palace." Arthur shook his head. He could feel a headache coming on. His phone started ringing in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. "It's Guinevere. Hello my Queen."

"How are you faring? Did your meeting go well with Prince Charles?"

"Sort of. We were drawing up the official borders of my Kingdom today before the maps are remade. It is everywhere we had before plus a little bit in the north east they don't want. I can just imagine why." Arthur scowled. "Where are you?"

"Camelot or what used to be Camelot. Did you know that there is a shopping mall where the lower town market used to be?"

"No shopping for you. We can't afford it."

"I was just looking. We are heading home. Do you want me to stop by the Thai place and pick up some take away?"

"Yes but make Morgana go in."

"I may be the Queen but I still have to eat and so do you. I'm going in. I'll meet you at home, Sire."

"I'm leaving now with Merlin. Get enough for all of us."

Gwen made a kiss sound into the phone and disconnected the call.

"What is she picking up?"

"Thai. I think I have had enough for today. We are meeting them at our place." Arthur ducked back into the office and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go Merlin."

"What exactly is my title by the way?" Merlin asked as they headed out the door.

"Royal Advisor unless you want to be Court Sorcerer or maybe Court Jester." Arthur chuckled.

"Royal Advisor is fine." Merlin sighed. "I hate pretending not to have magick again."

"Who said you had to? It's not illegal. It's not like I will be chopping off anyone's head." Arthur said. "Just be who you are and no more pretending. I get enough of people pretending as it is. I don't need you to do it."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Prince Charles was pretending to be my friend when a few months ago he wouldn't have even let me hold a door for him. It's getting on my nerves."

They reached Merlin's car and got in. Merlin started it up. "Arthur, didn't we do the same to Bayard and even Alined in the old days?"

"That was when Kings declared wars for stupid things. It was a necessity for survival." Arthur said.

"Maybe it still is. You just took half of their kingdom after you come out of nowhere, a reincarnated king that was known as a great warrior in a time that was the bloodiest in our history. I think it makes them nervous."

"No need to be nervous about me starting a war. It's not like we could afford it." Arthur said. "I just wish it wasn't so obvious."

"Maybe you should relax a little and so will they." Merlin said. "Invite them over for tea or something."

"Invite them to where? My three bedroom house on a cull-de-sac in Cardiff?" Arthur looked at Merlin like he was mental.

"Maybe a picnic." Merlin said. "Let Gwen handle it. She is good at organizing parties."

Arthur nodded. "I'll tell her you said that. She will not be pleased. I'm not sure she really knew that this was going to be like."

"Oh I think she remembers enough of the old days to handle herself." Merlin said. "And you."

"What?"

"You are still a prat." Merlin said as they arrived. "It's what makes a good King."

Arthur glared at him as he got out and went to unlock the door.

"You know it's true." Merlin said.

Arthur turned and looked at him. "If I'm still a prat does that mean you are still an idiot?"

"I was never really an idiot, Arthur; I was just pretending to be one." Merlin held out his hand and the front door unlocked and opened. "But not anymore."

Arthur nodded and laughed. "Maybe you should be Court Sorcerer after all."

Merlin laughed. "Whatever my title, I will always be at your side, serving you."

"Thank you, Merlin. You don't know how comforted that makes me feel." Arthur said as he walked inside.

Merlin grinned and followed him.


	3. Proposals And Plans

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 54 Proposal

**Proposals And Plans**

Arthur leaned on the conference table in the nearly empty room and looked at the newly printed map on the table. The four remaining Knights and Merlin stood around the table with him.

"It looks bigger than I remember." Leon said.

"That's because it is." Arthur looked up at him. "They gave us this bit and this other bit."

"That was generous." Elyan said.

"Not really those two bits have the highest crime rates and the lowest tax revenues. I'd say they were glad to be rid of them." Arthur said. "I just wish I had known that before they handed them over."

"I know this place. It has the wildest pubs. I have seen things in there that would melt your crown." Gwaine said.

"I don't have a crown. I can't afford one." Arthur ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "This is what I propose: we divide the kingdom into four areas. Each one of you takes an area to manage. These are your commands. I want you to spread the police and fire services as needed. I noticed there were spots that have no reliable 999 service. We need to address that as well. It may require you to hire or sack some people. Check with the others to see if there are openings before sacking someone and give them the option to transfer their services to another section. The last thing we need is any more unemployed people."

"I want this section." Gwaine pointed to the area with the rowdy pubs.

"You have this one." Arthur pointed to a mostly rural area. "Percival takes that one."

"Thanks Arthur. I wouldn't want to be stuck with the sheep." Percival grinned at Gwaine.

Gwaine glared at the big man and fumed. He didn't think there was a single pub in his area.

"Elyan this one in the south is yours. Leon you have this last one. These are your commands. I expect you to act as you would in the old days with honor and nobility." Arthur looked at Gwaine as he said that last part. "I expect a report by the end of the week. That is all for now."

The men filed out with their assignments.

"Leon, you forgot your jacket." Arthur picked up Leon's jacket off the chair. A small box fell out of the pocket on to the floor. Arthur picked it up and looked at it. "What is this?"

Leon turned red faced. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." Merlin said. "Looks like a ring box to me."

Arthur opened up the box and it had a diamond engagement ring inside. "That is definitely not nothing. So you and the librarian?"

"She was a Princess in the old days, remember. We courted for a while before her father put a stop to it. He said she should marry a Prince or a King not a Knight. Gwen even tried to talk to the man on my behalf but he would budge on it. At least in this life we can be together." Leon said. "That all happened after you died at Camlann, Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "You should marry her and be happy. This is a time for second chances. Isn't that right, Merlin?"

"Indeed. Just look at me and Morgana, we were mortal enemies and now we are happily married with a child." Merlin said. "Take advantage of the chance to have what you really want in life."

Arthur handed him the box and his jacket. "When are you asking her?"

"Tonight. I'm bringing over takeaway from the Japanese place she likes." Leon said. "It's a surprise."

"Then you had better go." Arthur said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Leon rushed out to get ready for his big night.

"Leon and the librarian." Arthur chuckled.

"The kinky librarian." Merlin reminded him.

They both started to laugh.

X

_Later that evening…._

Leon let himself into Mithian's flat. "Dearest? I brought take away." He called out.

"I wasn't expecting you, darling." Mithian gave him a quick kiss and took the food from him. "Thank you. I was starting to get a bit hungry."

They walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa. Mithian started to open the food containers on the coffee table in front of them.

"Would you be a love and get some plates?" Mithian asked him

"Sure." Leon went into the kitchen and took two plates from the cupboard. He took the ring box out of his pocket, opened it up and put it on one of the plates. He took them into the lounge and handed her the plate with the box.

Mithian gasped when she saw the ring. "Leon, it's beautiful."

"Will you be my wife, Princess?" Leon asked nervously as he knelt down in front of her. .

"It would be my honor, Sir Knight." Mithian threw herself into his arms and they kissed forgetting all about the food on the table.


	4. Cotton Candy Pink And Powder Blue

**Characters/Pairings: **Leon/Mithian, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana

**Rating/**Warnings: K

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 55 Blue

**Cotton Candy Pink And Powder Blue**

"Leon!" Mithian called out from the kitchen where she was working on her laptop. "I found what you will wear for our wedding. Come take a look."

Leon got off the sofa and took one last glance at the football match before going into the kitchen. He went over to her and looked at the screen of the laptop.

"You're joking surely." Leon looked at the screen again.

"No. It will be darling with all the pink roses around us on the altar." Mithian looked up and saw the shocked look on his face. "Leon, this is our wedding. I want it to be special."

"I'm a Knight of Camelot not a schoolboy. That is for those horrible school dances. It has ruffles and its baby blue."

"Powder blue." Mithian corrected him. "What did you think you were going to wear? Chainmail and a red cloak? I think you will look lovely in it. Oh good news! There is a shop that carries it nearby. You should go have your measurements done so it can be ordered."

"You want me to buy it or rent it?" Leon was praying she would say rent it. He was sure he was going to be the butt of jokes for years to come.

"You will need to buy it. This shop doesn't do rentals." Mithian pointed to a line on the laptop screen. "Have you chosen your best man and groomsmen yet?"

"I was going to ask Arthur to be my best man and Merlin of course. I suppose Percival, Elyan and Gwaine too." He was thinking he better not mention the powder blue tuxedos before he asked them.

"I was going to ask Gwen to be my matron of honor. Morgana for a bridesmaid but I don't really know anyone else to ask."

"There is Mary and Cassie. What about Elena or Vivian?" Leon suggested.

"Well, I was hoping for Cassie and Elena but Mary? She and Percival have broken it off so often I never know if they are together or not."

"We have time to think about it." Leon said.

"We need to order the dresses soon so that alterations can be made. That goes for the tuxedos too."

"I'll ask Arthur and Merlin tomorrow I have to take my report to the office in the morning. Have you picked the bridesmaid dresses?"

"Yes. Tell me what you think?" Mithian showed him a picture in 'Modern Bride' of a cotton candy pink dress. "Then I thought this one for Gwen." She showed him an equally hideous dress on another page.

Leon smiled and lied. "They will love them. Come watch the match with me."

Mithian closed the laptop and followed him into the lounge to finish watching the match.

"I think I will go with you. I can ask Gwen and Morgana at the same time." Mithian said as she leaned on Leon's shoulder.

"Good idea." Leon said as he watched the telly

X

The next morning at the offices of the Kingdom of Britain, Leon knocked on the door of the King. Merlin and Arthur looked up from the screen of the laptop they were looking at.

"Leon, come in." Arthur said as he closed the laptop.

"I have my report, Sire." Leon handed him the file.

"Thanks." Arthur glanced at the file and put it on his desk.

"So did she say 'yes'?" Merlin asked.

Leon smiled. "Straight away and she is already planning it all."

"Have you set a date?" Arthur said.

"No not a firm one but it will be soon. I wanted to ask you if you would be my best man, Sire. Merlin, I was hoping you would be a groomsman."

"I would be delighted." Arthur said. "Merlin, at least you won't have to worry about forgetting the ring."

Merlin shot Arthur a glare. "I would be honored Leon. What are we wearing?"

Leon thought he was going to die right there. "We are wearing powder blue tuxedos with these ruffled shirts."

Arthur and Merlin burst out laughing.

"Seriously, what are we wearing?" Arthur asked.

"That is what she picked out." Leon said. "The bridesmaid dresses are just as horrible."

"I'm not worried there. Guinevere can make a sack look good." Arthur said. "I remember our wedding. I never knew there were so many shades of purple in the world. Truthfully, you don't even see all that in the moment. Just smile and do as she says. That is what happens when you put a ring on her finger."

"But what happens until then?" Leon asked.

Merlin chuckled. "He is talking about the engagement ring not the wedding ring. Face it. You are as good as married from the second that ring hit her finger."

Leon made a face. "I'm doomed."

Arthur and Merlin nodded then burst out laughing again.

There was a knock on the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting." Mithian said. "Sire. Merlin. Did you ask them?"

"They are in." Leon said.

"Good! We need to get going. We have an appointment with the jeweler." Mithian said.

"Go on. Congratulations to you both." Arthur said.

"Thank you Sire." Leon said as he nodded and left with Mithian.

Gwen and Morgana came in.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Gwen asked Arthur.

"No Guinevere I didn't tell him. How long is she going to make him suffer?"

"Just until Saturday after next." Gwen said as she sat on the desk. "She found someone who does chainmail for the theatre and re-enactments. She is having the cloaks made as we speak. Arthur, I told her that we would cover the cost of your things."

Arthur nodded.

"And the dresses?" Merlin looked at Morgana.

"Red for Gwen, green for me and the rest are deep blue." Morgana said.

I hope she can pull this off. It will be fun to see the look on Leon's face when he realizes he has been tricked. Arthur said.

Everyone started laughing.


	5. The Bridal Party

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Morgan, Leon/Mithian, Gwaine

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 56 Reunion

**The Bridal Party**

Arthur knocked on the door of Gwen's office. "Busy?"

"I'm planning a tea for Mithian for this weekend but I have a minute for you." Gwen smiled sweetly.

"I was wondering if I could use the house for Leon's party Sunday night. You and the princesses could stay with Morgana and Devon for the night."

"Fine. We should be finished by seven. You can have the house at eight. Just don't let them get too drunk and break anything or get too loud. It wouldn't look right for the King to be throwing wild parties." Gwen reminded him.

"Same for you girls." Arthur said. "It's just football and maybe some poker. Nothing too elaborate. Just ale, sandwiches and crisps."

"I have to plan a high tea. Men are so uncomplicated sometimes." Gwen sighed as she closed her laptop.

Arthur came over and rubbed her shoulders. He looked at the list of names on the desk. "Is that the guest list?"

"Yes. I know I'm making a fuss about nothing. There isn't that many invited. I just want it to be nice for her." Gwen said.

Arthur frowned as he read the names on the list. "Looks more like a reunion of my old girlfriends than a Ladies Tea."

"What?" Gwen looked up at him. "You haven't dated all of these women. I know you haven't dated Mithian."

"Not in this life time." Arthur said. "I think there are only two I haven't dated or courted in one lifetime or the other. Well three but Morgana is my sister so she really doesn't count."

"I'll tell her you said that." Gwen looked up at him and smiled. "At least we will all have something at laugh about."

"That is so mean." Arthur laughed. He gave her a kiss.

"So how many did you shag on this list?" Gwen teased.

Arthur looked at the list again. "Two. You and Elena. But you are way more fun."

"Hmph." Gwen patted his hands. "I see Gwaine talking to Merlin. Weren't you waiting on him?"

"Yes. He hasn't turned in his report yet." Arthur leaned over and gave her a kiss then went out to talk to Gwaine and Merlin.

Morgana popped her head in the door. "Is it all planned?"

"I think so but it just seems so boring. Come tell me what you think." Gwen opened her laptop and unlocked the screen.

Morgana looked at the document Gwen had listed the activities on and frowned. "Where is the stripper?"

"Stripper? I can't engage a stripper. I'm the Queen." Gwen looked at Morgana like she was mental.

"Then I'll do it." Morgana shrugged.

"You can't do it either. You're the King's sister." Gwen said. "What are we going to do? Maybe we should ask Merlin to do it?"

"Merlin would tell them. We want to have fun not deal with jealous husbands." Morgana looked out the door. "I have an idea. Gwaine, could we speak with you for just a moment? We need a favor."

Gwaine looked confused as he came into the Queen's office. "My Lady, Majesty. What can I do for you?"

Morgana checked to make sure no one was looking as she shut the door behind him.

X

Sunday night at half past seven Arthur and Merlin walked through the door and found the lounge full of women, drunk and shoving pound notes down the very skimpy shorts of 'Sir Gwaine' as he gyrates to some very suggestive music. They stand there in shock not being able to say anything.

Gwen saw the look on Arthur's face and went over to greet him. He pulled her into the kitchen.

"I thought you were having a nice proper tea not a …. a male review." Arthur said. "Gwaine? Really?"

"We couldn't get engage anyone else because …."

"You better get them cleared out before Leon gets here." Arthur interrupted.

Morgana came into the kitchen. "It was my idea, Arthur. Don't be upset with her."

The music in the other room suddenly stopped. Merlin came into the kitchen. "I called taxis. Most of them can't stand up much less drive themselves home." He looked at Morgana. "I will deal with you as soon as I take care of them."

"I'll clear up." Gwen said as she followed Merlin out.

"Morgana." Arthur folded his arms in front of his chest and looked disapprovingly at her.

"Oh stuff it Arthur we were just having fun. At least we didn't get her drunk and take her to get a tattoo. Gwen says you love hers, by the way. You even kiss it." Morgana chuckled. "Gives 'kissing your wife's arse' a whole new meaning."

"It's on her hip not her arse." Arthur said. "Gwaine? Couldn't have asked Percival or Elyan?"

"At least it wasn't some stranger." Morgana said. "It's not like we all haven't seen Gwaine naked before."

"Morgana! That is not the point." Arthur glared at her. "What if someone was taking pictures and turned them over to the press?"

"He has a point." Merlin said from the doorway. "So this is why you wanted singles this morning."

"At least he will have cash for poker tonight." Morgana went over and gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to help Gwen."

Merlin gave her a kiss before she left.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You better cancel the stripper."

"Already did." Merlin said.


	6. Dance With Me

**Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian,

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 57 Dance

**Dance With Me**

Mithian walked into the lounge where Leon was sitting at his laptop. "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on next month's report for Arthur." Leon said as he continued to type.

"Can it wait?" Mithian asked.

"I suppose it can but I wanted to get it started. There are a few things I need to include that I didn't last month." Leon saved what he had and looked over at his notes. "Why? Is there something you want me to do?"

Mithian frowned. "We are getting married soon and we need to practice dancing."

Leon looked up and scrunched up his face. He hated dancing. "Why?"

"Because we will have to dance in front of people. I don't want us to look silly." Mithian said, impatiently. "Save that and let's practice."

"Everyone looks silly when they dance." Leon said as he closed the laptop. "But I will try for you. What are we dancing to anyway?"

"I thought that we should dance to 'Isn't It Romantic'. I have always loved that song and it's perfect for a first dance." Mithian said.

"Oh that kind of dancing." Leon smiled. "As long as we get to dance close, I am all for it."

"Good." Mithian found the song on her iPod and put it into the speaker thing. The music started to play.

Leon stood up and came over to her. Mithian took his hands and placed them properly.

"Now lead." Mithian said.

"Where? How?" Leon looked at her. "I don't know how to waltz."

Mithian sighed. "Fine. Let me show you."

After about an hour and three stepped on toes later, Mithian gave up. She plopped down on the sofa in defeat. Leon came and sat beside her.

"Didn't we dance at Arthur and Gwen's wedding?" Mithian asked.

"No we didn't. I had a broken toe remember. You danced with Gwaine and Merlin." Leon reminded her.

"What about at Merlin and Morgana's wedding?" Mithian wrinkled her nose trying to remember.

"You were at that conference thing for work. I went on my own." Leon told her.

"This is horrible." Mithian put her hands over her face. She felt like she was going to cry. "What are we going to do?"

"It's not the end of the world. It's just a dance." Leon pulled her close and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Leon, this is a disaster. It's our first dance as husband and wife. I wanted it to be perfect."

"I'm sorry." Leon kissed her softly. "Why don't we take lessons?"

"I'm not sure that will help." Mithian hugged him. "I will set something up."

Mithian wasn't sure if there was enough time for him to learn to dance. The surprise wedding was only a few days away. She had to come up with something. That's when an idea came to her.

X

Merlin sat on the sofa and stared at his mobile. He had just had the strangest conversation and he was trying to process it.

Morgana came into the lounge carrying two mugs of tea. She handed one to Merlin. "Devon is asleep and I will have dinner on soon."

Merlin put his phone on the table and looked at her. "I just got a call from Mithian she wants me to enchant Leon."

"Enchant him to do what?" Morgana sat down next to him and took a sip of tea.

"She wants me to enchant him so he can be the perfect dancer." Merlin said. "She said he is hopeless."

"He can't be any worse than Arthur. He just shifts his weight from one foot to the other." Morgana smirked. "I suppose I'm lucky that you are such a good dancer. She is putting too much on it. She wants a perfect fairytale wedding. It will never happen. Are you going to do it?"

"I have no idea how to do it." Merlin said. "I don't remember an enchantment for dancing in anything I have ever read."

"Then they are sunk." Morgana said. "If you don't know how then it can't be done."

"I'll try to work something out." Merlin said. He took a sip of tea. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken and veggies. Nothing fancy." Morgana said. "Did she tell you what you were wearing since you aren't a Knight?"

"No but I'm sure it will be grand. Mithian will go all out. She was a Princess after all." Merlin said.

Morgana looked at him. "So was I and we had a modest wedding."

Merlin leaned over and gave her a kiss. "It was the best wedding ever. I am quite happy with my Princess as Leon will be with his. Even if he can't dance."

Morgana giggled and kissed him back.


	7. Times And Punishment

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 58 Announcement

**Times And Punishment**

Mithian knocked on the open door of the queen's office. "I hope I'm not interrupting. I have a report for Arthur but he isn't in his office."

Gwen smiled and waved her in. "He and merlin are out having lunch with Lord something or other. Morgana and I were just about to call you. Come in and close the door."

"Really why?" Mithian asked as she closed the door and took a seat beside Morgana in one of the dark purple arm chairs across from Gwen's desk.

"Do you have a plan of how to get Leon to the church tomorrow?" Morgana asked.

"Yes! I announced at breakfast that I was going to look for churches tomorrow on my own but if I find one I will ring him and have him meet me to look at it." Mithian said. "I will have him wait in the vestibule and then Merlin or Arthur can come get him and take him to change."

"Won't he be suspicious?" Gwen asked.

"No. I did the same thing last weekend. He won't suspect a thing." Mithian grinned. "Everything is ready. The flowers will come in the morning."

"Merlin tried on his coat last night. It is perfect. He loves that he gets to wear a cloak as well." Morgana said.

"I'm glad you both approve." Mithian said. "Did Arthur put on his chainmail?"

"Yes and he grumbled like he used to about it being heavy." Gwen said. "He said it wouldn't be any good for battle but it was fine for ceremonial wear. He said something about the links not being small enough to keep a blade out."

"Well it was made for the theatre." Morgana said. "Did you put an announcement in the paper yet for your engagement? Merlin and I did that first thing."

"No but Leon's mum asked about it. She even picked out a photo for us to use. It was the one from your anniversary party, Gwen." Mithian said. "I didn't really think there was time."

"Arthur and I only put the wedding announcement in the paper." Gwen said. "We were a little more casual about things."

"We were going to have a big wedding before we canceled and had the smaller one." Morgana said. "I wanted everything no matter the expense but Merlin was not with me on it anyway."

"Leon seems to be letting me do it all without saying much. He did speak up about my choice of his tuxedo." Mithian said. "He will be pleased that it was all misdirection."

"Thank you for warning us before you did that but I swear I thought Arthur would blow the whole thing." Gwen said.

"I was more worried about Gwaine. He never could keep his mouth shut and he still can't." Morgana said. "He told me that there was supposed to be a stripper at Leon's poker party but it was canceled at the last minute."

"After the lecture Arthur gave me I'm surprised." Gwen said.

"Merlin engaged the stripper." Morgana said. "Don't worry he was punished."

"Punished?" Mithian said.

"Yes. He had to scrub the kitchen from top to bottom." Morgana laughed. "He hates that. It reminds him of when he was a man servant for Arthur."

"That doesn't sound like much fun for you." Mithian said.

"He enjoys the other kind so that wasn't an option." Morgana said. "Fuzzy handcuffs are his thing."

Gwen laughed. "I tried that once. Arthur pouted."

"The cleaning or the bondage?" Morgana asked.

"Cleaning. I am beginning to think all men like to be tied up." Gwen said. "We use silk scarves."

There was a knock on the door. It opened and Arthur poked his head in. "I just wanted to tell you that we are back. You are going with me next time. I thought I was going to die of boredom."

Gwen shot him a glare.

"I have the report on the library system that you asked for, Sire." Mithian said as she looked back at Arthur.

"Thanks." Arthur nodded. "Drop it off when you are done here. I'll look it over and see if there is anything we need to deal with."

"I did make some suggestions in the report." Mithian said. "I hope you will think they are workable."

"I'm sure I will." Arthur smiled and ducked back into the hall as he closed the door.

The door opened again. It was Merlin this time.

"Morgana, do you have any aspirin?" Merlin came in rubbing his temples.

"Was it really that bad?" Gwen asked.

Morgana fished around in her bag and came out with a bottle of aspirin. She handed it to merlin.

"Worse. I thought Arthur was going to stab him with the butter knife. I even thought about it. The man was condescending and rude. Gwen, you should have gone at least you could have kept Arthur from having murderous thoughts."

"I'm glad I didn't go or I think I would have done it." Gwen said. "The lot of them will meet here next month for the new roundtable."

"Don't remind me." Merlin said. "Thanks Love." He gave Morgana a kiss on the cheek and left.

Morgana looked at Gwen. "I guess some things never change no matter what the century."

"I better take my report over and get home to make some supper. It's my night to cook." Mithian stood up. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Gwen said. She waited until Mithian was out in the hall and the door was closed. "It will be interesting to see if it all goes to plan."

"It won't." Morgana said. "Weddings never do."


	8. It Took Centuries

**Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Freya, Vivian, Elena, Cassie

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Gen, Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 59 Waiting

**It Took Centuries**

Mithian picked up her phone and dialed Leon's number.

Leon pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. "Dearest?"

"Leon, I have found the perfect church. You have to come see it right now."

Leon looked at the sandwich he had just made on the sideboard. "Now?"

"Yes now. It's decorated for a wedding this afternoon and you need to get here before the ceremony to see it. We can book it when you get here, if you agree."

"Text me the address. I'm heading out the door now."

"You are going to love it I just know it. I'll be waiting in the vestibule. Kisses." The call disconnected.

Leon sighed and looked at his sandwich again. He grabbed a couple of paper towels and wrapped it up to take it with him. This mobile pinged with the address. He looked and realized it was not that far away. He grabbed his sandwich and car keys and headed out.

X

"There that should do it." Morgana pinned one last curl back for Mithian with a hairpin. "Do you think he suspects?"

"No." Mithian said. "He sounded annoyed. He was probably making a sandwich. He usually snacks about this time of day."

"He has a time of day? Arthur will eat constantly if I don't keep him occupied." Gwen laughed. She adjusted the gold chain belt and jeweled dagger on her red silk damask gown. "How do you think we got the twins?"

"I wish I could get Merlin to eat more. He eats like a bird." Morgana said as she checked the back of the green silk gown in the mirror. She picked up the gold chain belt and gold dagger to put it on. "A stiff wind will blow him away someday, I just know it."

The door opened to the bridal changing room. Cassie, Elena and Vivian come in all dressed in blue silk gowns with silver chain belts.

"Everyone is seated. We are just waiting on the groom now." Elena said. "I checked in with the men and they look wonderful. That was a brilliant idea to have them dress in chainmail and Courtier garb."

"Leon was and always will be a Knight of Camelot." Mithian said. "I just wanted to honor that."

"I can't believe you remembered the gold stitching around the patch on Merlin's cloak." Morgana said. "He had to tell me that was an indication of magick in the old days."

"Gwen reminded me." Mithian said. "Some of my memories are still hazy."

"I just wanted it to be correct." Gwen said. "They used to be called the 'Gold Knights'. They fought with magick but some used a sword as well."

Vivian peeked out the window. "Leon is here."

Gwen picked up her mobile and sent Arthur a text.

X

"That's Guinevere. Everyone ready?" Arthur looked at his mobile as he stood in chainmail and his gold clasped red cloak with Excalibur sheathed at his side.

The men in the room nodded. Elyan, Gwaine and Percival were dressed in chainmail and red cloaks as well. Merlin was dressed in a dark red wool coat with gold closures. His red cloak had gold stitching around the patch.

Arthur peeked out the door of the groom's changing room and saw Leon standing there. He grinned and walked out into the vestibule. His chainmail jangling as he walked.

Leon turned to face the King of Britain. Arthur looked like he had just stepped out of the past.

"Sire?" Leon bowed.

"Come on Leon. You need to change. It's not good to make the bride wait on her wedding day. Hasn't she been waiting centuries already?"

Leon grinned. He followed Arthur back into the groom's changing room.

Ten minutes later Leon, Arthur and the three other knights stood at the front of the altar with Freya in her blue green priestess robes and watched as the Ladies walked up the aisle one by one.

Finally Mithian came up the aisle on her father's arm. She was a vision in pure white. Her father gave Leon a warning glare as he lifted his daughter's veil and placed her hand in Leon's.

Leon whispered. "Princess, your waiting is over."


	9. Out Of The Blue

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Hunith, Balinor

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 60 Surprise

**Out Of The Blue**

There was an insistent knock on the front door. Morgana hurried to get it before the noise woke up Devon who was sleeping in the lounge. She looked through the peep hole and made a face before opening the door.

"Hello Hunith." Morgana said as her mother in law walked past her into the flat.

Hunith looked Morgana up and down. "Where is Merlin?"

"He went to Camelot with Arthur." Morgana told her.

"Where?" Hunith frowned.

"They went to where Camelot used to be. There is going to be an archeology dig there. One of the universities is using it to teach students how to dig old stuff up. They went to check it out."

"Some things should stay buried in the past." Hunith gave her an annoyed look. "Tell him I need to talk to him."

"Don't you want to wait for Devon to get up from his nap? I could make some tea and we could talk." Morgana said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Hunith looked around. "I do want to look in on my grandson. Where is he?"

"He is over there in the portable crib." Morgana pointed to the bed next to the end of the sofa.

Hunith went over and looked down at the sleeping baby. Her face softened for just a minute. "He looks like his father at that age."

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Morgana asked again.

"When will Merlin be back?" Hunith's face was annoyed again.

"Around half past six." Morgana said.

"I'll come back then." Hunith kissed her fingers and pressed them to Devon's cheek. She walked out of the lounge and out the front door before Morgana could say anything else.

Morgana stared at the door then shrugged. Merlin would be home in a few hours and she still had laundry to do. She pulled the blanket back up on Devon and went off to load the washer.

X

At a little past six in the afternoon, Merlin let himself in and looked around. He put his keys on the table by the door. "Morgana?"

"In the kitchen." Morgana called out.

Merlin walked into the kitchen and found Morgana and Devon covered in strained carrots. Merlin gave her a kiss on a clean spot on her cheek. "I told you he doesn't like carrots."

"You don't like carrots. He thinks they are massive fun." Morgana said. "Your mother was here. She wouldn't stay but she said she would be back."

"She probably had an appointment." Merlin looked at Morgana. "You still think she hates you."

"I know she does. Devon is the only reason she even puts up with me." Morgana said as she wiped the carrots off of Devon. "She kept giving me that look like I annoy her."

"It's just your imagination. Did she say what she wanted?" Merlin asked as he looked through the post on the table.

"I told you Merlin. She won't talk to me." Morgana wiped the carrots off her shirt. "I even offered to make tea so we could talk."

"She was probably just in a rush." Merlin said.

There was a knock at the door.

"That is her now." Morgana said. "Go answer it so she doesn't have to look at me."

"Morgana, she doesn't hate you." Merlin gave her a quick kiss and went to answer the door.

The person on the other side of the door knocked again louder than before.

"I'm coming." Merlin said as he opened the door. He looked up and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Hello."

Merlin stood still and stared. He was surprised the see the person in the doorway after all this time

"Merlin, who is it?" Morgana came out of the kitchen carrying Devon. She looked at the person in the doorway curiously.

"Hello! You must be Morgana and that must be my grandson, Devon." The man said. "I am Balinor Emrys. I'm Merlin's father. Are you going to invite me in, son?"

Merlin said nothing and blocked the way.

Morgana smiled. She pulled Merlin out of the way. "Come in. I was just about to start dinner. You should join us, if you don't mind pasta."

Merlin looked back at her like she was mental.

Hunith came into the open doorway. Merlin turned to look at her and frowned

"I'm too late. I didn't want you to be surprised." Hunith said.

"Hunith, why don't you join us for some pasta? I was just about to start cooking." Morgana said.

Hunith looked at Balinor. "I won't be in the same room with that man."

Before anyone could say anything Hunith had turned around and walked off. Merlin started to follow her but Morgana grabbed his arm.

"Let her go." Morgana said. She looked at Balinor standing in the lounge looking at a framed photo. "You all right?"

"No. He abandoned us and here he is. I thought he was dead." Merlin said. "How could you just invite him to stay for dinner?"

"Because he seems nice and he is father." Morgana said. "I would like to be on good terms with at least one of your parents. Merlin, Devon should know his grandfather."

Merlin sighed. "This will end badly."

"Only if you let it. I know it's a shock but try to listen to what he has to say." Morgana handed Devon to Merlin. "I'll put some tea on for now. I'm just in the kitchen. Don't turn him into anything slimy. I just cleaned."

"Morgana, don't give me any ideas." Merlin looked at her.

Morgana kissed him on the cheek and grinned as she went off to the kitchen.


	10. Bits And More Bits

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 61 Broken

**Bits And More Bits **

Arthur walked into the Queen's office and took a peek into the bassinet where the twin princesses were sleeping. He smiled and sat down in one of the upholstered chairs and put his feet up on the desk. Gwen looked up at his feet and glared at them.

"What? You let me put my feet on the coffee table at home." Arthur said.

"That came from a thrift store. This desk was a gift from the President of France. Off! Before I beat you about the head." Gwen said. She looked back down at the file she was reading.

"What has you in such a mood?" Arthur put his feet on the floor and took a peak. "I should have known. It's the 'Children's Welfare' laws. If you can figure them out you are better than me."

Gwen sat back and pinched her nose. "That is the problem they are outdated and unfathomable. We are going to have to start fresh with these as well."

Arthur frowned and nodded. "That's children's welfare, fire, police, jobs, homeless and education. I have the list started."

"It's no wonder England is a mess." Gwen said. "We need to do better."

"We will." Arthur said.

Merlin burst through the door. "We have a problem."

"Yes we do. You forgot how to knock." Arthur looked at him.

"If you and Gwen were….." Merlin wrinkled his nose. "She would have locked the door. She always locks the door."

"What is the problem?" Arthur said. He really didn't want to discuss that subject.

"Well which one do you want?" Merlin asked. "There are three."

"All of them." Arthur said impatiently.

"Elizabeth has broken all ties with the Lords in Britain. She told them that they are now your problem. They were given 24 hours to clear of the House of Lords offices. She told the same thing to the House of Commons members."

"I was expecting that." Arthur said. "Have them all come here in two days we should get the Round Table started anyway."

"All of them together?" Merlin asked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes all of them together. What part of 'Round Table' did I not make clear? It will be was it was before. Send a message to Queen Elizabeth asking if she is keeping the titles or will she let me use them as they are a part of Britain."

"No need." Merlin said. "I checked the treaty. They are yours to distribute as you see fit. Did you not read that thing at all, Arthur?"

"I read the part about giving me back my lands and not giving me any money to run them. After that I was too angry to go on." Arthur said. "That is why I have you."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "There is one other problem."

"More?" Gwen said.

"The archeologists at the Camelot dig have broken through to what they think is part of the Castle." Merlin said.

"What is the problem there?" Arthur asked.

"They are requesting that we have a representative on site now that they have found the castle to authenticate the finds." Merlin said.

"Send Mithian." Gwen said. "She has been looking for a change in job. It's Leon's district so they can ride together to work."

"Is she qualified?" Arthur asked. "She is just a librarian."

"She has a degree in archeology as well as library sciences." Gwen said. "She stayed at Camelot a great deal after your death. She will be able to tell them what is what."

"Mithian it is then." Arthur said. "Tell her we can't pay her much."

"The university will pay her as a consultant." Merlin said. "I already talked to the Professor in charge."

Gwen looked at Arthur. "Are you going to say anything to him?"

"About what?" Arthur looked at her clueless.

Gwen glared at him.

"Oh that." Arthur took a breath. "Merlin, we heard your father is back from… where ever he was. Cheers!"

"Arthur!" Gwen hissed. She looked at Merlin with sympathy. "How are you dealing with the shock?"

Merlin looked down at the floor. "Morgana and Devon like him. My mother won't stay in the same room with him. I haven't had time to process it all. I have always been the kid from the broken home now I have two parents and it's a bigger mess than it ever was."

"At least one of your parents gets on with Morgana. Your mother hates her." Arthur said.

"She does not hate her." Merlin sighed. "Well maybe a little but Morgana was evil."

"Take it slowly, Merlin. It will come out all right." Gwen said. "Isn't that right Arthur?"

"She's right you know." Arthur said. "It just takes time."

"I know." Merlin said. "I have calls to make. Lunch will be here shortly. I ordered from the Indian place. Morgana is bringing it in. She has the figures for the next quarter ready."

"Good." Arthur sat back and put his feet up on Gwen's desk. Gwen cleared her throat and Arthur put them down.

Merlin chuckled as he left them alone.


	11. The True King

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Lord Brayley of Glamorgan

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 62. Undeniable

**The True King**

Merlin knocked on the open door of Arthur's office. "They are all here."

"Are the knights here too?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, along with Morgana and Mithian. Vivian is here too but I don't think it has anything to do with the Roundtable. She came with Percival." Merlin told him.

"You don't think she and Percival are….. you know?" Arthur asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh yes." Merlin laughed. "Morgana said they hooked up at the wedding. They were the ones in the broom cupboard."

"I thought that was Gwaine and one of the waitresses." Arthur laughed.

"Nope." Merlin said. "Gwaine and the waitress were in the men's washroom."

"Leave it to Leon and Mithian to have a wild wedding reception." Arthur picked up his tablet and walked to the door. "Let's go make some Lords want to kill me."

They walked out into the reception area just in time to see Gwen talking to Vivian.

"They should sleep but if they wake and start to fuss just text me I will be right downstairs in the large conference room." Gwen said.

"I'll be fine." Vivian said.

"Thank you for doing this at such short notice. Damn nanny service. I can never get one when I need one. I'm the damn Queen you would think they would want to be more accommodating."

"Nanny problems again?" Arthur said. "We need to hire a permanent one, Guinevere."

"I don't want to be that kind of mother, Arthur. We have already discussed it." Gwen glared at him. "Are we going to go or stand here?"

Arthur offered her his arm. "Just waiting on your pleasure, My Lady."

She smacked him in the chest and took his arm. Arthur rubbed his chest and kept silent. They walked to the elevator that Merlin had waiting.

"You left Vivian with all three of them?" Arthur asked.

"Devon is spending the day with his Gran." Merlin said.

"Whose idea was that?" Arthur asked.

"Morgana's. She is trying to make peace with my mother after inviting my father to dinner." Merlin said. "Morgana still thinks Mother hates her."

"It is an undeniable fact that your mother hates your wife. You just refuse to see it." Arthur said. "Morgana isn't the same as she was in the old days. You made the difference."

"I think it was a mutual thing." Gwen said. "They are both calmer and saner this time around."

"Thank you." Merlin made a face. "I think."

The elevator doors opened and they walked into the large conference room. There was no roundtable but the chairs were placed facing the front of the room like a lecture hall.

Arthur walked into the room with Gwen and looked around. Some of the men stood and others just stared.

"Have you all forgotten your manners?" Arthur asked in his most kingly commanding voice.

The rest of the men in the room stood.

One man stepped forward. "If I may speak, Your Majesty."

"And you are?"

"I am Lord Brayley of Glamorgan."

Arthur nodded.

"We are not quite sure of what is going on here. We have doubts that you are the rightful King of this land. Where is the proof?" Lord Brayley asked.

"Merlin, why don't you explain that to them?" Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. "There was a law put in place by one of the first Kings that stated that the lands of Britain were to be relinquished to the Once and Future King known as Arthur upon proof of his identity. There were three things required to prove identity: the Pendragon seal, Excalibur and a match of the bloody bandage from his fatal wound at Camlann. There was a sketch of the sword and an imprint of the seal in a vault along with the bandage sealed in a silver box. We provided the seal and the sword and Arthur gave blood. Using modern DNA, the blood on the bandage matched Arthur's perfectly. We can provide a copy of the results if you like."

"As you can see the evidence is undeniable. I am the rightful King of Britain." Arthur said. "Are there any other questions?"

"Sire." Lord Brayley said. "I thought the legends said that Queen Guinevere was a blonde."

"I have never been a blonde but I did wear a purple wig once for a costume party at university." Gwen said. "The legends also say that I was unfaithful to Arthur. That was never true. The legends say we were childless. That was true but in this lifetime we have twin daughters."

"Morgan LeFay? Is she real?" Lord Brayley asked.

"I am known as Morgana but as you can see I am very real. I am Arthur's sister. I am married to Merlin and we have a son." Morgana said. "I will be reporting on finance matters."

"Are you the real Merlin, then?" Lord Brayley asked. "Did you set all this up?"

"Yes. I was the one who had the law written and provided the materials to use to prove Arthur's identity centuries ago."

"Where is Lancelot?" A voice in the back asked.

"Dead." Arthur said. "We need to get started. Welcome to the first official meeting of the Roundtable."

"We are not going to meet separately?" Lord Brayley asked.

"There will be only one Roundtable. Those who have been elected will finish their terms and new elections will be held when needed. Lords, you will be responsible for your lands and helping the Knight in charge of your district. Because of lack of funding, you will be asked to do more than you have been. Queen Elizabeth gave me the lands but no money to run the Kingdom properly. If you do not wish to cooperate, your lands and title will be stripped and you can go whine to her. Are we all clear?" Arthur looked around the room.

There was a chorus of 'Yes Sire' throughout the room.

Merlin smiled. The true King of Britain was back.


	12. The Hiding Of Secrets

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Balinor

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 63 Hiding

**The Hiding Of Secrets**

Merlin walked to the door of the restaurant and took a deep breath before he opened it. He was dreading this meeting. He walked in and looked around. He saw his father sitting at a table all alone. He took another breath before walking over to the table.

"Merlin, I wasn't sure you would come." Balinor waved his hand at the empty chair on the other side of the table. "Sit we have quite a bit to talk about."

Merlin looked at the chair as if he was deciding what to do. He finally sat down and looked at his father. "I just want to know one thing. Where have you been hiding since you left my mother pregnant and all alone?"

Balinor looked at the table. "Merlin I didn't …"

"Save your excuses. I want to know where you have been and why are you here now. Is it because I am the Royal Advisor to Arthur? Is this some scheme you have?"

"I was in New York. I left because I was in trouble with the law. I never knew she was pregnant until years later. I tried to see you but she wouldn't let me. She said that you were better off without me."

"Why are you here now? Do you think I will fix your legal problems?" Merlin said.

"No. The statute of limitations have passed." Balinor said. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to make peace with you and maybe be a grandfather to your son."

"What makes you think I want to make peace with you?" Merlin said.

"You are here." Balinor said.

"Morgana is the only reason I am here. She said I should at least hear what you had to say. She had a troubled relationship with her father. He died before they could clear the air. She didn't want the same thing to happen to me."

"Then I must thank that beautiful wife of yours." Balinor smiled. "She is a very spirited one, that Morgana of yours. I bet Hunith hates her."

"They have tension but it's not why we are here." Merlin said. "Tell me why you were hiding from your only son all his life. That is why we are here, after all."

"I tried to kill your late father in law." Balinor said. "Uther Pendragon was at the top of a list given to me to eliminate. I was working for a man who was into all sorts of illegal dealings. He wanted Uther killed because he stood in the way of the project that he was trying to get going."

"I remember Arthur telling me his father was injured in some attack shortly after he was born. That was why Uther had the limp on the right side." Merlin said.

"Actually, Uther was out for the evening with Arthur's mother at the time I made my move." Balinor said. "I had been in the military and I was a good marksman. That was why they wanted me to do the job. I was aiming for his heart through his back and the sight was off on the rifle they gave me to do the hit. He was hit lower and he managed to pull through."

"You shot a man in front of his wife?" Merlin said. "Arthur said they had been out to celebrate his birth. You were going to leave a woman with two small children alone because someone wanted a building project to go through. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Balinor admitted. "They held a large debt over my head and they told me that they would hurt your mother. I had no choice."

"You could have gone to the authorities instead." Merlin said.

"They would have killed your mother, boy. I couldn't take that chance." Balinor said with a flash of anger.

"Does my mother know what you were into back then?" Merlin asked

"No, at least I don't think so." Balinor said.

"Look, you make peace with my mother and then we will see." Merlin looked at his father. "You realize I will be talking to Morgana and Arthur about what you said."

Balinor nodded. "If you want me to speak to them I will."

"Arthur may want to talk to you." Merlin said. "Just promise me you won't go back into hiding before we get this all cleared up."

"I promise." Balinor said.

Merlin stood up and started to leave. Balinor grabbed his arm. "Merlin, I am truly sorry."

Merlin looked at his father and pulled his arm away and left the restaurant.

X

Later that evening, Merlin sat in the rocking chair in Devon's room as he watched his son sleep.

Morgana quietly opened the door. She saw him sitting there. "Why are you hiding here in the dark?"

"I needed to think." Merlin whispered.

Morgana walked over and took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come to bed, Merlin."

Merlin let her lead him to their bedroom. He looked back at his sleeping son one last time as he closed the door.

In the morning, Merlin would have to tell Arthur what his father said. He was dreading that conversation but he knew that Arthur needed to know before he told Morgana.


	13. Impossible To Believe

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur, Balinor

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 64. Impossible

**Impossible To Believe?**

Arthur stood up from his desk and started to pace. He stopped and turned to Merlin sitting in one of the leather chairs by the desk.

"You are telling me that your father tried to kill my father then years later, we met at boarding school where you just happened to have a scholarship. Do you know how impossible that is to believe?" Arthur looked at him like he was mental.

"It's not that impossible. Besides we are connected through time. We have and always will come together in the same place." Merlin said. "It's the 'Once and Future King' thing."

"You have never even mentioned your father in either lifetime." Arthur said as he went back to pacing. "Are you sure he is even your father?"

"Mother says he is. You did meet him once." Merlin said.

"When?" Arthur turned to look at Merlin with suspicion.

"He was the Dragon Lord that we went to find." Merlin said.

"Balinor? Balinor is your father?" Arthur threw up his hands. He gave Merlin another suspicious look. "If he was a Dragon Lord, doesn't that mean you are too?"

"I was in the old days after he died but I wouldn't be now that he is still alive in this time." Merlin said. "The power is passed from father to son when the father dies."

"That means he must have had magick too." Arthur said. "I wonder if he still has magick in this time."

"Nimueh and Morgause didn't have any powers in this lifetime. Maybe he doesn't either." Merlin said.

"I can't believe that he completely powerless." Arthur said. "You scare the shit out of me sometimes. If he has a fraction of your power then I don't even want to think what he is capable of."

Merlin shrugged. "It's not like we can check. It's impossible to be sure. There aren't any dragons, you know."

"Are sure about that?" Arthur turned to face him. "If you don't have that power because he is alive then you can't know for sure. There could be one hiding somewhere."

"Now who sounds mental." Merlin smirked.

"Got that from Morgana, did you?" Arthur snapped back.

"Got what from Morgana?" Merlin had no idea to what he was referring.

"The smirky snarky thing." Arthur said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I think we got off subject."

"What subject?" Arthur continued to pace.

"My father trying to kill yours." Merlin reminded him.

"Oh." Arthur said. "That was the last time my parents went out alone before the car crash that killed Mother. You know Morgana was in the car with them. I was home with the nanny. I was only a week old. They were taking her to the cinema or a party or something like that. She was four at the time."

"She has a vague memory of it." Merlin said. "I think she has blocked out the details on purpose. Morgana was never good with traumatic events not even now."

"Did he have anything to do with that?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think so but you can ask him he is waiting in the reception lounge." Merlin said.

"He's what?" Arthur stopped and turned to look at Merlin. "Don't just sit there. Get him in here."

Merlin went to the door and poked his head out. "He wants to see you now."

Merlin held the door open and Balinor walked in. Merlin closed the door and sat back down.

"Your majesty, it's nice to …" Balinor started to say.

"Do you have magick?" Arthur interrupted

"Some but not very much. Not as much as my son." Balinor said. "I thought we were here to talk about what I tried to do to your father." Balinor looked at Merlin for an explanation.

"Are there any dragons left?" Arthur asked. "You are a Dragon Lord. You should know.

Balinor frowned. "There may be one. I'm not sure. What do you need a dragon for?"

"Where is it?" Arthur said.

"There may be one in Kilgarrah's old cave under Camelot. I can feel its presence. It's not Kilgarrah. It seems smaller and afraid."

"Aithusa!" Merlin said suddenly. "The dragon from the egg we found. I hatched it but it ended up with Morgana. It was badly treated that is why it is afraid."

Arthur looked from father to son. "First I thought that egg was destroyed. Second … hell I don't know. We need to get it out of there before the archeologists find it and make it more frightened."

"Archeologists?" Balinor asked.

"There is an archeology dig going on to find the remains of the castle and any artifacts." Merlin said.

"That would make it frightened enough to strike. You need to stop that dig." Balinor said. "You need to stop it now."

"Merlin, get Mithian on the phone. Tell her they are in danger and she needs to clear everyone out. Then call Morgana maybe it will recognize her and she can get it to behave." Arthur told him.

Merlin rushed out to use the phone in his office.

"If she can't calm it then I hope your Dragon Lord 'mojo' is working for all our sakes, Balinor." Arthur gave him an annoyed look.

"I will try my best, Your Majesty." Balinor said.

"See that you do. Don't think I have forgotten what you tried to do to my father. We will talk about that at another time." Arthur said.

Balinor nodded.

"Morgana wants to know when we are leaving." Merlin said as he popped his head in the office.

"Tell her to meet us here as soon as she can. We will leave for Camelot right away." Arthur said. "We have a disaster to avert."


	14. The Dragon Of Cardiff

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian Arthur/Gwen, Balinor, Aithusa

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 65 Flaws

**The Dragon Of Cardiff**

Merlin, Morgana and Arthur along with Balinor drove as fast as they could to the Camelot dig site. The possibility of a dragon in the modern world was a little farfetched but it still had to be checked out.

Merlin pulled the car off the road next to the entrance to the site. Mithian was waiting there with Leon.

Arthur got out of the car as soon as it stopped. "Did you get everyone out?"

"Yes but I don't understand. Merlin said there was a dragon in an underground cave below what was Camelot. How is that possible?" Mithian asked.

"Apparently a dragon has managed to survive all this time." Arthur said.

"But Sire, it's been nearly two centuries." Leon said.

Balinor came to where they were talking. "It's here and it knows we are here too."

Arthur looked back at Merlin. "Merlin, do you sense it too?"

Merlin nodded. He had a very serious look on his face.

"When Gwen and I were here, I didn't feel anything but now I do." Morgana said. "There is something here."

Leon and Mithian looked at each other. Mithian reached out for Leon's hand.

Arthur saw them. "Go on. We will deal with this."

"Sire, I want to help." Leon said.

"Leon, please. We are finally together. This is dangerous. I don't want to lose you." Mithian said.

"She is right. Now get her out of here." Arthur said. "That is an order."

"Yes Sire." Leon said. They got in Leon's car and drove away.

"Where is the entrance to the cave?" Arthur asked.

Morgana shook her head. "I never knew there was one. Merlin?"

"I think it's over there, on the top of that ridge but it's been so long and everything has changed so much." Merlin said.

"It's there. Balinor pointed to a rock formation at the end of the ridge.

"Can we get inside?" Arthur asked.

"No. It's a steep drop off. It was never more than a large cavern. We can't get in without climbing gear. I'm not even sure that it hasn't collapsed on itself by now." Merlin said.

"Does that mean it can't get out?" Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged.

"See if you can call it out, Balinor." Arthur said. "You're the Dragon Lord. It has no choice to respond to you."

"Arthur can't we just leave it in peace." Merlin said. "Every plan we will come up with to get it out of the cave can mean the possible death of innocents."

"Merlin, we can't leave it there. It may come out on its own and harm people." Arthur said. "We will get it out and see if it needs help then we need to find it a more appropriate home. We need to get it somewhere where we can keep it under some sort of control."

"I don't understand. If this is Aithusa, how did she survive all this time?" Morgana asked.

"Dragons can hibernate for centuries. Killgharrah did it before and I assume this dragon has done it now." Balinor said. "I will need to get closer."

He walked out into the open field and started to speak in an ancient tongue. He waited for a few minutes then turned around and shook his head.

"Merlin, you try. You are the one that hatched it, after all." Arthur said.

Merlin frowned. He walked out to where Balinor was and called out to the dragon in the ancient tongue.

The rocks at the entrance to the cave flew up and a small white dragon rose into the air. It was Aithusa. She came to the ground several feet in front of Merlin.

She was marred by scars both new and old. She looked and Balinor and started to lunge at him.

"No!" Morgana shouted and before Arthur could stop her she ran towards the dragon.

Merlin grabbed her arm and held her back.

There was a moment before Aithusa recognized Morgana where it looked like she was going to attack her. When Aithusa recognized Morgana. she lowered her head. She was like a puppy greeting her master.

Merlin let go of his wife and waved Balinor back. Balinor went to stand with Arthur.

"What happened?" Arthur asked. "I thought it had to obey you."

"Merlin must have the Dragon Lord powers." Balinor said. "That's the only explanation I can think of."

"Isn't she beautiful, Merlin? Morgana said with tears in her eyes as she stoked the dragon's head. "Even with her flaws she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

"We all have flaws, Morgana. That is what makes us who we are." Merlin said.

Arthur came up slowly behind Merlin. "Is she all right?"

"She will be. We need to get her somewhere safe." Merlin said.

"She is coming home with us." Morgana said. "She needs food and treatment. "

"Morgana, she isn't a dog. She is a dragon. You can't have a dragon in Cardiff." Arthur said.

"Arthur, we can control her." Merlin said.

"Where are you going to keep her? You live in a flat." Arthur reminded him.

"The top floor of the office building is vacant. We can keep her there. She can go out on the roof for fresh air." Merlin said.

"Guinevere was going to make that into a formal ball room. You will be explaining why she can't now." Arthur said. "A dragon in Cardiff is not going to sit well with everyone."

"They will never even know." Merlin grinned


	15. Reason Or Not

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 66 Reasons

**Reason Or Not**

Merlin walked into Arthur's office and sat own in one of the leather chairs. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Arthur looked up from his laptop.

"Arthur, we need to talk about my father again." Merlin said. "We need to get things settled."

"I don't really care what his reasons were, Merlin. He tried to kill my father." Arthur said

"He was forced into it, Arthur. I don't like it either. He left my mother alone with me to raise on her own without so much as a word." Merlin said "I am not defending him I'm just telling you what he said."

"I'm not angry with you." Arthur said. "It's just that he was in hospital when he should have been with my mother. He limped all of my life and I never really knew why. He never told me exactly what was going on during that time."

"My father wasn't the only one with sketchy dealings. Your father must have been in some things too." Merlin said.

"He was always into things that I knew nothing about. Going through his business records was a shock. I still haven't gone through his personal ones in any great detail." Arthur said.

"Maybe you should." Merlin said. "It would tell us who was behind all of it back then. I'd like to know that my father is safe for my son to be around. My mother has her own reasons for not trusting him but I want to know if I should have some of my own."

"The records are in his London flat. We will drive up in the morning and spend the night." Arthur said.

"You kept the flat?" Merlin said. "I'm surprised because you and Morgana sold his house straight away."

"The house was left to us both but the flat was left to me." Arthur explained.

"Does Gwen know?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. I added her name to the title after we were married. We haven't been there since before the princesses were born. I think the last time we were there was before they were conceived." Arthur told him.

"That was a long time ago." Merlin said.

"Let me go tell Guinevere that we are going. I need to see if she has anything for me to do for the next few days anyway." Arthur said as he got up and walked to the door.

"You're the King and she still has you doing chores?" Merlin chuckled.

"No but she has been scheduling lunches and such with the Lords and their wives." Arthur said. "She wants to try to get to know them as much as possible. She thinks it will help them see what were are trying to do here and be on our side of things."

"Sounds like Gwen. I'll tell Morgana tonight. She won't be pleased. She doesn't like to be alone overnight. The dreams are more intense than before." Merlin said.

"Can you enchant something like that bracelet she used to wear?" Arthur said.

"I don't know what spell to use. I may keep her from having one that may warn us. She doesn't want anything anyway." Merlin said. "She thinks it's the price she has to pay to atone for her past life."

"Maybe she could stay with Guinevere while we are gone." Arthur said.

"Where are you going?" Gwen said as she appeared in the doorway.

"We are going to London overnight. I was just coming to tell you to clear the schedule." Arthur said.

"London? What is in London?" Gwen asked.

"We need to go through some of Father's personal papers. It's about the thing with Merlin's father." Arthur shrugged.

"Tell Morgana to come over." Gwen said to Merlin. She looked at Arthur. "I was coming to see you about something."

"What?" Arthur had a feeling he knew what it was already.

"I went up to the top floor to see about what needs to be done for the ballroom and there is a dragon sleeping in the middle of the floor. I just closed the elevator door and came back down. I hope there is a good reason that there is a dragon where my ballroom was going to be." Gwen looked from one to the other.

"Um. Gwen, it is my fault." Merlin said. "She was in a cave under where the old castle was and we brought her here. She is safer here and she can be treated for her injuries."

"By the vet down the street? That is not some big iguana, you know." Gwen looked at Merlin like he was mental. She gave Arthur the same look. "You let him bring a dragon into the city of Cardiff?"

"He and Morgana were going to take it to their flat if I didn't." Arthur said. "We will find a place for it so you can have your ballroom, wont we Merlin?"

"I promise as soon as she is healed we will move her." Merlin said.

"See that you do. Some things never change with you two." Gwen sighed and shook her head. She looked at Arthur. "Don't forget to get the girls a gift when you are in London."

"Thank you for understanding." Arthur kissed Gwen on the cheek.

Gwen sighed and went back to her office.

Arthur sat back down behind the desk. "I think I should get her a gift as well."

"I think that's wise. I will be picking a few things up myself." Merlin said.


	16. Dragon Care 101

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Aithusa

Rating/Warnings: K

Genre: Gen

Universe: Modern AU

Prompt: 67 Healing

Dragon Care 101

"How long are you and Arthur going to be gone?" Morgana asked as she sat on the bed and watched Merlin put some things in a duffle bag.

"We will be there overnight. I want you to go to stay with Gwen straight from work. Don't forget to take the salves with you for Aithusa. I labeled each one with the instructions and what it is for." Merlin looked at her. "Don't forget to change gloves between the applications. I packed a box in the healing bag."

"You told me all this last night." Morgana glared at him.

"Sorry." Merlin kissed her.

"So I have to remember the healing bag, the baby's bag, my overnight bag and cooler bag of food for a dragon." Morgana said as she ticked them off on her fingers.

"Don't forget the baby." Merlin said. "Don't take him up to see the dragon without me. You don't know how she will react to him. "

"I am not stupid, Merlin. I know dragons are dangerous." Morgana said. "Better put an extra pair of knickers in there if Arthur is driving."

Merlin chuckled. "He hasn't driven much since the accident. He leaves it to me or Gwen these days."

"It's better for everyone that way." Morgana said.

Merlin grinned. "Arthur and I will take our car."

"Just remember to take the baby seat out of the back and put it in their car." Morgana reminded him. "I'll go get Devon ready."

"I'll load up the car." Merlin said as Morgana got up from the bed. He zipped his bag and went to put it and the others in the car.

They got to the office building and found Arthur waiting.

"Merlin you are late. We should have left an hour a go." Arthur said.

"Let me get Morgana settled then we can go." Merlin told him

"Just put it all in the lift and I can take it from there. Don't forget the baby seat." Morgana said as she took Devon out of the car.

Merlin put everything in the lift and gave Morgana and Devon kisses. He moved the car seat into the other car after Arthur unlocked it for him.

"Now can we go?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"Yes. We can go." Merlin got in behind the wheel and Arthur got in beside him. They left for London.

"Help!" Morgana called out as the lift opened on the right floor.

Gwen came rushing out. "What in the world!"

"Just help me get these out then I have to go take care of Aithusa." She pointed to her bag and the baby's bag. "Could you take Devon too?"

"Of course." Gwen took Devon from Morgana.

Morgana slid the bags out. "I will be right back."

The doors of the lift closed and she went up to the top floor. Aithusa was waiting for her.

"Hungry are you? Let's get you fed and then I need to put some medicine on you." Morgana said as she carried the last two bags out of the lift.

Aithusa could smell the raw meat and tried to bite at the cooler bag.

"Oh no you don't. I have to take the wrappings off before you can have it." Morgana took a whole chicken out of the bag and took off the plastic. She sat it on some newspaper in front of the dragon.

Aithusa ate it in one gulp.

"Pace yourself or you will get a tummy ache or worse hiccups. I don't think the Queen will want the marble pillars sporting scorch marks." Morgana unwrapped a beef roast and another chicken. "Let that settle and I will give you some more after I put the medicine on."

Aithusa ate her food and eyed morgana cautiously as she pulled out a jar of salve.

"This one is supposed to help your scales grow back." Morgana said as she put on a pair of latex gloves and opened the jar. "Oh its fowl. Just hold still." Morgana rubbed the stinky stuff everywhere there was bare patches.

Aithusa snorted as Morgana put the salve away.

"I know. The next one smells better. It's for your wings spread them out for me, nice and wide." Morgana changed gloves and opened the next jar.

Aithusa complied bur eyed the new jar with contempt.

Morgana rubbed the salve into the membranes of the dragon's wings. Morgana put it away. "There all done. I have just one more for your stiff joints."

Aithusa growled,

"I have a leg of lamb in the bag for you and another beef roast." Morgana told her as she changed gloves and pulled out the next jar. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can have them."

Aithusa put her head down and let Morgana rub save on her aching joints.

"There we are completely done." Morgana pulled off her gloves and took the roast and lamb out of the bag and unwrapped them.

Aithusa chewed the beef roast and watched Morgana pick up the rubbish and take everything to the lift.

"I will check on you later." Morgana said as the doors opened.

Aithusa crunched the leg bone of the lamb with delight.

Morgana chucked as she got on the lift.

X

Arthur and Merlin arrived in London and took the lift up to Uther's flat.

"Next time I drive. I can't believe you got us lost." Arthur said as he opened the door to the flat and walked in.

Merlin stepped in and looked around. "Arthur?"

"I know. I see." Arthur said. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Shit!"


	17. Old Rivalries Die Hard

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Morgana

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 68 Rival

**Old Rivalries Die Hard**

Merlin and Arthur looked at the thoroughly ransacked flat that had once belonged to Uther.

"Now what do we do?" Merlin asked.

"We try to figure out what they were looking for and if they found it." Arthur said as he stepped over broken glass.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Merlin said from the door way not wanting to go in.

"We clean the mess up and see what if anything is missing." Arthur picked up a piece of paper and blew the dust off. "This wasn't recent. I'd say it was done just after Guinevere and I were here the last time."

"That is supposed to make me feel better somehow?" Merlin frowned.

"Stop being such a girl and get in here. I should have brought Morgana. At least she would clean up the mess." Arthur said.

"She hates to clean. She uses magick when I'm not there." Merlin said as he came in and closed the door. "She thinks I don't know but I can sense it."

"If I had magick I'd use it to scrub the toilet too." Arthur chuckled. He walked down the hall and said over his shoulder. "I'm going to check the study."

"I'll get the broom and dustpan and get this glass up." Merlin went into the kitchen and found all the cupboards open and emptied out. "Damn thorough."

Merlin found the broom and dustpan lying in the corner where they had been thrown. He went to start to clean up the mess.

Arthur walked into Uther's study and saw that it was as bad as the other rooms. All the filing cabinets had the drawers pulled out and thrown on the floor. The desk had been done the same way.

Arthur had already taken everything out of them the last time he was here so there had been nothing in them. He grinned thinking how much that must have frustrated the burglars.

Arthur looked over at the wood paneled wall behind the desk and walked toward it. He gently kicked it with his foot just above the floor and a door opened just a crack.

Arthur opened it and looked inside. Nothing had been disturbed in the hidden panic room behind the paneling. This was where Arthur had moved all the files and valuables.

"Merlin, come here." Arthur called out.

Merlin appeared in the doorway. "I never knew that was there."

"That was the whole point." Arthur said. "They didn't find it. Everything is still intact. Did you find anything to give us a clue to who was responsible for this?"

"I found this on the floor in the lounge." Merlin handed Arthur a business card with the logo of a wolf on it. "We know who uses the wolf as his symbol."

"Odin?" Arthur looked at the card.

"Wasn't Pendragon international in talks with Wolf Corp when Uther died?" Merlin asked.

"Yes but it wasn't going well. After Father died, I told Odin his son was a fool for thinking we would agree to such a one sided deal. That ended the talks." Arthur said. "That was too recent to be connected to your father and the men trying to kill my father."

"They did know each other back then, didn't they?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. Let's look for the files from that time before we make assumptions." Arthur said as he pushed the door to the panic door open and put a chair against it. "It locks for twelve hours if it closes."

"Good thinking." Merlin said. "Shall I book take away?"

"There are menus in one of the kitchen drawers I think."

"Not anymore. They are on the floor with everything else. They ransacked the kitchen too." Merlin said.

"Really?" Arthur made a face. "They didn't break the wine did they?"

"There isn't any." Merlin said. "Was there supposed to be?"

"Father had a couple of bottles of wine in the pantry. Good stuff. I suppose they took those." Arthur said.

Merlin found a menu from an Indian restaurant on the kitchen floor and made the call. By the time food arrived, he had the lounge tidy.

"Arthur, the food is here." Merlin called out.

Arthur walked into the lounge with a file in his hand. "I found my father's rival from those days. It was David Carleon."

"Wasn't he connected to organized crime?" Merlin said.

"That wasn't proven until years later." Arthur said. "The year I was born, he and Father had a rivalry going on. They were competing for the same tract of real estate."

"My father shot your father because of real estate?" Merlin looked shocked. "What happened to it?"

"You're sitting on it or I should say this building is sitting on it and the other two in this block." Arthur said. "According to this the land was in escrow when Father was shot. If he died before escrow closed then it would have went to the next bidder, Carleon."

"Damn. My father abandoned me and my mother because of a real estate deal." Merlin leaned back in the chair. "If that bastard wasn't already dead I would kill him."

"The question is: what was your father doing in debt to a criminal like Carleon?" Arthur asked.

"No Arthur the real question is: why did Odin's men ransack this flat?" Merlin looked at him.

Arthur's jaw clenched. "I will have to do more digging it seems."

X

In a hospital room in San Cristobal, Venezuela, a coma patient wakes up confused.

The nurse that was checking his monitors ran out into the hallway. "Doctor! He is awake!"

The doctor comes into the room and leans down to look at the man in the bed. "Do you know your name?"

The man took a breath and replied with a hoarse whisper. "Lancelot. My name is Lancelot Du Lac."


	18. What He Can't Have

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, past Gwen/Lancelot, mentions of Uther

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 69 Envy

**What He Can't Have**

"I think I found something." Arthur said as he walked into the lounge of Uther's London flat around midnight. "This thumb drive was in the safe in the panic room."

"Do you think that is what they were looking for?" Merlin said as he looked up from the file they had found earlier..

Arthur shrugged and connected it to his laptop. He opened it and found documents and photos. "These are all about Wolf Corp holdings or they were Wolf Corp holdings. Pendragon Industries bought all these right after Father's death. This was what we were in talks about. I read the report that Geoffrey sent me. There are more holdings here too."

"You think they wanted the list so they could stop their losses?" Merlin asked.

"Father always wanted what he couldn't have. He always wanted everything the other large corporations had. I'm surprised he wasn't green they way he was envious of them all. It was a constant topic of conversation with him. That was probably why he had been working with Carleon all those years ago." Arthur said.

"I don't understand why. Pendragon International is one of the largest companies in Europe. Why would he feel envious of anyone?" Merlin said.

"It was just his nature." Arthur shook his head sadly. "There are more than just the Wolf Corp holdings here. There are holding from four other companies. I think he was trying to acquire all of this."

"So Wolf Corp wants the list so they can get them instead?" Merlin was beginning to see the problem.

"I suppose. I haven't been paying that much attention to the company since I became King. Maybe I should." Arthur said.

"I don't know. You have your hands full all ready." Merlin said. His phone started to buzz in the pocket of his jacket. He went to get it. "I wonder who this is. I don't know the number."

"It might be Kingdom business. You better answer it." Arthur said as he disconnected the thumb drive and put his laptop away. He got up and walked to the kitchen. "I think I'll get some of those leftovers from supper."

"Hello?" Merlin answered.

"Merlin! It's good to hear your voice. It's me, Lance." The voice on the other end said.

"I thought you were….dead." Merlin whispered into the phone. "They told me you were in a mass grave near where you were stationed by the Peace Corps."

"I obviously not dead but I have no idea how I got here. I have been in coma in a hospital in Venezuela. They say I can go home but I don't have my passport or any other documents. The Peace Corps wouldn't help me without proof of my identity. Can you help me?"

Merlin looked towards the kitchen. "I will see what I can do. Can I reach you at this number?"

"Yes for the next two days then I will be released from hospital. Thank you, Merlin. I knew I could count on you."

The call disconnected as Arthur came out of the kitchen. He sat down and put his plate on the table. "Who was it?"

"Arthur … I …I don't know how to say this but Lancelot is alive. He wants to come home." Merlin waited for a reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

Arthur sat back and closed his eyes. "I was afraid this would happen when you told me the body wasn't found. Get him a diplomatic passport and go get him. I'll cover for you with Morgana."

"Arthur, what about Gwen?" Merlin said.

"I'll tell her when I get back." Arthur sighed. "I worry how he will be after seeing the life I have made with Guinevere. Will he envy me? He went back to the Peace Corps because he wanted Guinevere and she was married to me. Will he want what I have and make trouble for us? He did once before in the old days."

"That was magick. This isn't." Merlin said. "But you're right. I will speak to him. I'll make it clear that if he comes back there can never be anything between him and Gwen."

"Does he remember the old days, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"He didn't say." Merlin said. "I'm sure that if he doesn't now that he will soon. The memories of the old days came on slowly for the other Knights."

"He was envious of me then too." Arthur looked at merlin with worry in his eyes. "He never said but I knew it."

"Because you were a King?" Merlin was confused.

"No because I had Guinevere's love and he wanted that more than anything." Arthur said. "We are in the same situation again."

Merlin sat down. "You could always give him a foreign posting. We do need an ambassador in the States."

Arthur sighed. "I think we will hold off on that until we can get the Kingdom settled. We need everything to be settled at home before we worry about having embassies and the like."

Merlin nodded. "I will make the arrangements in the morning."

Arthur looked at the food in front of him and nodded. He knew this new turn of events with Lance was not going to end well. It made the questions he had before seem not very important but he would have to deal with them none the less. Such is the life of a King.


	19. To Amuse Or Not

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, past Lancelot/Gwen, The Princesses, Devon

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 70 Amused

**To Amuse Or Not**

Arthur walked into the offices of the Kingdom of Britain and sniffed the air. He wrinkled his nose and went to find Gwen.

He knocked on the Queen's door.

"Enter!" Arthur heard Gwen call from the other side of the door.

Arthur walked in and smiled at the site of the Queen on the floor playing with the three children.

"I see you are having a meeting." Arthur smiled as he walked in.

"Finally!" Gwen got off the floor and gave him a hug. "Where is Merlin? Morgana got a cryptic call this morning about he had to leave on a diplomatic mission to Venezuela."

"He had to go get someone that we thought we had lost." Arthur said. He ignored the questioning look she was giving him. He held up a shopping bag "I have presents for the Princesses and Merlin gave me Devon's too."

"Go ahead." Gwen said. "But we will talk about this later. Will you amuse them while I take this to the post?" She picked up a letter on her desk and headed out the door without waiting for an answer.

Arthur chuckled. He sat on the floor and pulled out the toys and started to play with the children.

Arthur started to play tickle with the children. He laughed at their giggles. He always enjoyed playing with the Princesses and Devon. Being King didn't give him as much time as he would like to just have fun with them.

He was lying on his back on the floor with the three children climbing on top of him when Morgana came in.

Morgana was covered in goo and looked like she had been wrestling with a bear. "Arthur, where is my husband?"

Arthur looked up and laughed. With an amused grin he pointed at her. "What the…. What happened to you?"

"The dragon has a cold. She sneezed on me. I need Merlin to make something to help her." Morgana picked at her shirt. "I have no idea what to do. I don't want it to get worse."

"Is that why it smells in the building?" Arthur chuckled.

"Centuries of hibernation have wreaked havoc on her system. I have been trying to keep up with the mess." Morgana said. "I really need my husband. Why is he in Venezuela? He said it was a diplomatic mission. We don't have trade with that country."

"It's not about trade." Arthur said. The Princesses were still bouncing on top of him. Devon had started to fuss and reach for Morgana.

"I need to change my shirt, Poppet. Stay here with Uncle one more minute." Morgana said as she ducked out the door. "Arthur, amuse him so I can get out of this nasty shirt."

Devon started to cry. Arthur tried to get him to play but he wanted his Mummy.

Gwen came back in a moment later. Gwen bent down and picked Devon up. "Why is he crying, Arthur?"

"He wanted his Mummy. Morgana had to change her shirt." Arthur put the Princesses on the floor and carefully sat up.

"The dragon is sick. It needs a poultice or something." Gwen put her hands on her hips. "They will never go down for a nap now. I said amuse them not rile them up."

Arthur shrugged and grinned.

The two little Princesses yawned almost in unison.

Arthur grinned even bigger. "I think a nap is in order. I must have tired them out for you."

Morgana came in with a fresh shirt on. Gwen handed over Devon.

"There, there, Poppet." Morgana started to rub his back. She took him to the travel crib in her office.

Gwen put the Princesses in the travel crib and they started to fuss. She rubbed their backs until they started to close their eyes. Gwen tapped Arthur on the shoulder and pointed to the door.

Arthur went to his office and waited for them. Gwen was the first one there. Morgana was right behind her.

"What is going on?" Gwen asked as she sat down. "Why is Merlin in Venezuela?"

"Lancelot is alive." Arthur said and waited for a reaction.

"I am not amused Arthur." Gwen said. "He was killed. What is really going on?"

"Lancelot called Merlin and I sent him to go get him." Arthur said. He looked at Morgana. "He said nothing about this to you?"

Morgana shook her head. "How is he still alive?"

"Merlin didn't get the details. He has been in a coma. He just woke up." Arthur said. He looked at the shocked look on Gwen's face. "I know we had moved on from his death but it seems we have to deal with him being alive."

Gwen nodded. "It changes nothing. You are my husband and he is nothing to me. We will both make that clear to him."


	20. It Comes In Waves

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Past Lancelot/Gwen, Doctor, Orderly

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 71 Despair

**It Comes In Waves**

Merlin arrived at the hospital. Lancelot was waiting for him.

"Merlin, am I glad to see you. They are releasing me today."

"I know but do they think that is wise? You only just regained consciousness. I would think you are too weak."

"They need to the beds and I have no money to stay. Their charity only goes so far." Lancelot said. "How is everyone?"

"Don't they get the papers here or the internet? There have been quite a few changes." Merlin said. He picked up the papers on the bedside table. "Are these your release papers?"

"Yes. They aren't much on communication here." Lancelot said. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Arthur is King again." Merlin looked at him to see what his reaction was.

"Why would Arthur be a King?" Lancelot said.

"You don't remember anything about Camelot?" Merlin said.

"Camelot is just some made up story. It wasn't real, Merlin. Stop teasing me. How is Gwen?"

Merlin sighed. He knew that question was coming and he knew he had to answer it. "The Queen is fine. She is busy with her new duties and the twin Princesses."

Lancelot couldn't imagine Gwen as a mother. All hope he had for reuniting with her suddenly vanished. "Twins? The next thing you are going to tell me is that I'm a Knight."

"That is still being discussed." Merlin said seriously.

"I've missed a lot." Lancelot said. He felt like he had been dropped into a whole new world where his ex is a Queen. It was more like a horrible nightmare that he needed to wake up from where despair filled his world.

The doctor walked in. "I see you have found him Lord Emrys. I will release him to your care but he will need to be seen by a doctor when you return to Britain."

"Thank you." Merlin said.

The orderly brought a wheelchair.

"Come on Lancelot. Let's get you home. I have a car waiting to take us to the airport." Merlin said.

The orderly helped Lancelot into the wheelchair.

"Merlin, I have no home, remember?" Lancelot reminded him.

"You will stay with me and Morgana for a while until we have things settled." Merlin said.

"You and Morgana are still together?" Lancelot had thought that was nearly impossible. So much had changed and he had no place in it all.

"We are married and we have a son." Merlin said. "His name is Devon."

They went out to the car and left for the airport. The diplomatic passports got them through customs quickly and they were on a plane within the hour.

Lancelot slept most of the way. Merlin woke him up when they reached Heathrow.

"Lance we are going to stay the night here in London then we will drive to Cardiff in the morning." Merlin said.

Lancelot just nodded. He wasn't in a hurry to face everyone. Just the thought of facing Gwen was enough to tear his hear out.

They reached Uther's flat and Merlin let them in with the key Arthur had given him. Lancelot sat on the sofa.

"I remember this place. It belonged to Arthur's father." Lancelot said.

"Yes. I think there are some things we should talk about before I take you to Cardiff." Merlin said seriously.

"What things?" Lancelot said. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Arthur and Gwen want me to make it clear that there is to be no interference in their marriage or their duties as King and Queen of Britain." Merlin said.

Lancelot nodded. "I understand they are married. What I don't understand is how Arthur is a King,"

"That is a long complicated story for another time." Merlin said. "I want your word that you will respect their wishes."

"You have it. Is she really happy, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded. "They are very happy. I know that second tour in the Peace Corps was brought on by the despair you felt seeing them together. Are you going to be ok with all this?"

"We shall see." Lance said seriously. "I had hoped that she was unhappy and would take me back but I now know that will never be."

The next day they drove to Cardiff. They were both very quiet the whole trip. Merlin brought Lancelot home.

Morgana was waiting for him at the door.

"It's about time." Morgana said as she hugged Merlin. "The damn dragon is sick. She needs a poultice or something."

"I'll take a look in the morning." Merlin whispered in her ear. "Lancelot is going to stay with us for a while. He doesn't remember the old days."

Morgana nodded. "I see. I sent Gwen a text when you called to say you were twenty minutes away. They are coming over."

"Tonight?" Merlin looked surprised. "I suppose they need to get it out of the way. Book some food we haven't had much to eat all day."

"I have a roast chicken in the warmer. I'll fix some plates. Devon is already asleep." Morgana went to the kitchen.

The door chimed and Merlin answered it. Arthur had the two princesses in his arms and Gwen looked stressed. "Come on. He is in the lounge."

Gwen nodded and went in. Arthur followed her.

Lancelot smiled when he saw Gwen but it vanished when he saw Arthur and the twins.

"Lancelot, your status is still being decided." Arthur said. "There may be a position for you at a later date but until then I am not going to reinstate your knighthood."

Lancelot nodded.

"There is one more thing." Gwen said. "You are to address me as 'My Lady' or 'Majesty'. It is no longer appropriate for you to be on familiar terms with me or Arthur until you are reinstated."

Merlin shot Arthur a surprised look and got a glare in response.

"Yes My Lady." Lancelot said as the biggest wave of despair yet crashed over him.


	21. A Round Table In A Pub

**Characters/Pairings:** Knights, Merlin, Arthur

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 72 Acceptance

**A Round Table In A Pub**

Merlin went into the guest room and found Lancelot looking out the window.

"Come on. We are going to the pub." Merlin said.

"I'm really not in the mood, Merlin." Lance said without turning around.

"Morgana said that if I don't take you out she is going to turn us both into something horrible." Merlin chuckled. "It can't be too horrible. She doesn't know that many spells."

Lancelot turned to look at his friend. "What does she think she is, some kind of witch?"

"Morgana is like me. She has magick. Come on we better get out of here before she turns us into ferns. I hide the good spell books from her or else she would turn us into spotted toads or something." Merlin grinned.

Lancelot looked at Merlin like he was mental. "You're joking of course."

"No." Merlin shook his head and grinned. "Come on Lance. Just have one drink."

"Fine I'll go." Lancelot relented.

Twenty minutes later they walk in to the pub. It's filled with noisy people and smells of stale beer and chicken wings.

Merlin looked around and found the group he was looking for. "Come on. This way."

Lancelot followed him to a table near the back. He hesitated when he was who was sitting there.

"Hi Merlin. Hey Lancelot." Gwaine said. "Have a seat."

A pretty bar maid came over and smiled at Gwaine. "Two more I suppose."

"Exactly Darla." Gwaine said.

Merlin and Lancelot took the two empty chairs.

Elyan grinned. "It's good to see you, Lance. We just wanted to welcome you back from the dead."

"You seem to make a habit of that." Percival said. "Second time for you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lancelot said.

"You really don't remember the old days. You don't remember Camelot?" Leon looked confused.

Lance shook his head.

"Merlin, how is that possible?" Leon asked.

"I'm not sure." Merlin said. "He may get his memories in time. The spell worked differently on everyone."

"I thought after Gwen remembered the spell released everyone's memories." Elyan said.

"It was supposed to." Merlin said. "I'm still trying to puzzle it out."

"Doesn't matter. You will always be one of us, Lancelot." Gwaine said. "You will always be a Knight of Camelot, no matter what the King says."

"Gwaine, what drunken rubbish are you spreading now?" Arthur said as he walked up to the table. He looked at the six men at the table. "Is there room for your King or are only Knights allowed at this party?

"Grab a chair Princess and stop your pouting." Gwaine said. "I see the Queen let you out for the night. What did you have to promise her?"

"I have to clear out the garage this weekend." Arthur said.

Leon chuckled. "I have to paint the lounge. She picked this horrible color. It looks like day old oatmeal."

"Trade you?" Arthur said.

"I wish." Leon said. "So Merlin, what is your payment to be?"

"She wants me to put together this new play set for Devon." Merlin winked at Lancelot and took a drink.

"I am so glad I'm a bachelor." Elyan said.

"Me too." Percival raised his glass to toast to that.

"Again Percival?" Arthur said.

Everyone started laughing. Percival and Mary had broken up and gotten back together so many times everyone had lost count.

"Elyan, You had better not tell your sister that you and Cass broke up. She will start matchmaking again." Arthur said.

"I have accepted my fate." Elyan said. "Besides, Cass told her. She just couldn't handle being the girlfriend of a Knight of Camelot."

"Speaking of being a Knight of Camelot, what is going to happen to Lancelot?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur looked serious suddenly. "Lancelot, I will reinstate you but it will be as an 'Ambassador At Large'. We aren't able to have embassies anywhere because of the cost so I thought this would be a good solution. That is, if you will accept the position."

"I accept." Lancelot said. "Do I have to call myself 'Sir Lancelot'?"

"There was a time when that was what you wanted more than anything." Arthur said. "But I suppose you don't remember that. Is there any progress, Merlin?

Merlin shook his head. "Give it time, Arthur."

Leon's phone vibrated on the table. He picked it up and read the text. "I have to go. Mithian and I are trying to have a baby and her temperature is right or some such nonsense."

"At least you don't have to beg anymore." Arthur laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Leon blushed as he stood up. "Thank you Sire. Good night."

They watched him leave.

"Leon is going to be a good father." Arthur smiled. "It seems we are all finally getting what we want from life."

Lancelot sat silently. What Arthur said wasn't true for him and accepting that was the first step in the journey back.


	22. Sparks

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, Lance/Elena, mentions of Leon/Mithian

Rating/Warnings: T

Genre: Het

Universe: Modern AU

Prompt: 73 Attraction

Sparks

Lancelot was sitting in the lounge watching the telly when there was a knock at the door. He turned off the telly and went to see who it was.

Lancelot looked at the blonde standing there holding a casserole dish. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Elena I'm a friend of Merlin and Morgana's I came to return her dish. She left it after the potluck last week."

"Morgana isn't here." Lancelot said.

"I thought she was home on Mondays. I can come back later." Elena said.

"It's fine. Come in. I'm Lance. Please sit down." Lancelot led her to the lounge.

"Thank you." She sat on the sofa and put the casserole dish on the coffee table.

"Morgana went to the Palace to the monthly Roundtable meeting. I'm here all alone." He told her.

Oh, you mean the Kingdom Building. It's not a Palace it's an office building. It used to be a bank building. Arthur is running the kingdom like a corporation." Elena told him.

Lancelot nodded. "I didn't know for sure what it was. So you believe all this stuff about we all lived in Camelot together?"

"I remember it but I didn't live there." Elena said. "Mithie said you didn't have your memories yet. It must be strange for you."

"Mithie?" Lancelot looked confused.

Oh Mithian, that's Leon's wife. She was a Princess in Nemeth. She lived at Camelot after Arthur died." Elena felt like she was babbling.

"So what were you, a Queen?" Lance asked.

"No. I was a Princess from Gawant. I was almost Arthur's wife. Mithie was too. Vivian was sent to a nunnery because she was in love with Arthur. She was a Princess too. He threw us all over for Gwen." Elena said. "True love wins out and all that."

"I suppose." Lancelot looked at the dish on the table. "I should put that away. Would you like some wine? I was going to have a glass."

"Thank you yes." Elena smiled at him.

Elena watched as Lancelot carried the dish into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of red wine and two glassed.

"I hope this is all right." Lancelot said as he sat down.

"It's fine." Elena said.

Lancelot poured and gave her a glass. "What do you do for the Kingdom?"

"Nothing. I own a tea shop." Elena said. "Mithie said you were a knight like Leon. She says Leon talked about you all the time."

"That's what they tell me." Lancelot sipped his wine. "I wonder how I died. Merlin is tight lipped about it all."

"I don't know. Mithie didn't say. Lancelot…."

"Call me 'Lance' please." He was attracted to this sweet person in a way he couldn't explain.

"Lance, it will be all right, you know." Elena put her hand on his knee. "I'm sure that you will have a place even if you don't remember."

"Arthur wants me to be ambassador at large. I think he just wants me away from Gwen. I was in love with her." Lancelot looked away. He was still in love with Gwen.

"I know." Elena gave his hand a squeeze.

"Let me guess, Mithie told you." Lancelot looked at Elena then at his glass. "I just want to feel like myself again who ever that may be."

Elena reached out and turned his face towards her. She felt drawn to him. She leaned over and kissed him. She felt a spark ignite between them.

Lancelot's wine glass hit the floor.

X

Two hours later, Morgana let herself in to the flat. She started to call out but she saw a pair of women's knickers hanging off the lamp in the lounge and a white tee shirt over the back of the chair. She tip toed into the lounge and saw Lancelot and Elena asleep, naked on the floor.

She stood there a minute with her mouth open until Devon whimpered in his pram. She turned around and took Devon to his room and put him to bed.

Once Devon was settled, Morgana pulled her mobile out of her pocket and called Merlin.

"Hello Love, forget something?" Merlin answered.

"Merlin, Lancelot is naked on the lounge floor."

"What? Is he all right?"

"I don't know. I could ask Elena. She is naked on the floor with him. Merlin, I think they had sex. Her knickers are hanging from the lamp."

Merlin laughed on the other end.

"Merlin, this is very inappropriate. I came home with Devon. What if he saw them like that?"

"Did he see them?"

"No but that was because he was asleep from the car ride. Merlin, you have to speak to him."

"I will, Love. Throw a blanket over them." Merlin laughed. "I'll be home in an hour."

"I am NOT going back in there. Tell Arthur it's an emergency."

"Fine, I'm on my way." Merlin disconnected.

Morgana sat down in the rocker in Devon's room to wait.


	23. That Warm And Cozy Thing

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Lancelot/Elena, Gwaine

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 74 Warm

**That Warm And Cozy Thing**

After the 'Elena' incident and Morgana coming into the kitchen to see Lancelot in his knickers drinking juice out of the carton one too many times, all parties agreed it would be best if he moved in with Gwaine.

Merlin drove him over and went up to the door to drop him off. Gwaine grinned and waved at Merlin as he left.

"Come on in mate. There is the kitchen and the lounge. That's the loo at the end of the hall." Gwaine walked down a narrow hallway and opened a door. He showed Lance the spare room in his flat. "And this is your room."

"Gwaine, how is it that you have a two bedroom flat?" Lance asked as he carried his bag inside and put it on the bed.

"I was sharing with Leon until he got married." Gwaine said. "Everybody that has stayed here has gone off and got married on me. I'm just not into that 'warm and cozy thing'. I'm too independent."

"What's that?" Lance asked.

"The 'warm and cozy thing' that happens when men get married. They lose their edge. No. Not me. Never gonna happen." Gwaine said.

"Merlin definitely has it. Morgana has him by his …well you know." Lance said. "Morgana used to be a very friendly girl."

Gwaine chuckled. "I think you and Elyan are the only two that don't know exactly how friendly she was."

"I was with Gwen." Lance said.

"Oh yes, the Queen. Poor Arthur, he was done for even before she had a ring on him. He's got it bad and now he is outnumbered in his own home."

"Has Leon been married long?" Lance asked. He pulled a pair of purple lace knickers out of one of the empty drawers and held them up. "I think he left something."

"Those are my sister's." Gwaine snatched them from Lance. "She was visiting."

Lance laughed. "How is your sister? Is she married yet?"

"Oi! Don't you get any ideas about my sister." Gwaine stuffed the knickers in his back pocket. "You need to keep your head clear or else you'll get caught too."

"Always the bachelor, eh Gwaine?" Lance said.

"Staying that way too." Gwaine said seriously. "The sheets and towels are in the cupboard in the hall. Laundry is downstairs."

"Thanks Gwaine. You're a real good mate to let me stay here." Lance said.

"Glad for the company." Gwaine said with a grin.

There was a knock on the front door of the flat. Gwaine went to answer it. He opened the door to find Elena standing there.

"Hi Gwaine. I heard Lance is staying with you now." Elena said. She held out a casserole dish. "I made shepherd's pie."

"He just got here." Gwaine stepped aside to let her in.

Lance came down the hall. "Elena!"

"I made shepherd's pie. I remembered that you said it was your favorite." Elena said. "Gwaine, why don't you set the table and we can eat."

"I'll go see about some plates." Gwaine mumbled under his breath.

"Thank you, Elena. That was very sweet of you." Lance said.

"It was no trouble." Elena put the dish on the cluttered dining room table and started to stack the papers and put them aside.

Gwaine came out of the kitchen with plates and utensils. He had found some wine and glasses too.

The three of them sat down and ate. Lance helped Elena clear up and then they went off to his room.

Gwaine sat on the sofa in the lounge and turned on the telly. He had a sinking feeling that he was about to lose another roommate to that 'warm and cozy thing'.

Gwaine just hoped it wouldn't be too soon. Elena was a good cook. He was getting tired of take away and frozen dinners. She would probably start cleaning too.

Gwaine started watching the football match and wondered if Lance knew he was about to be a victim of that 'warm and cozy thing'. He shrugged. As long as he got to share the benefits for a while he didn't care.


	24. Fool Him Once

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Tauren, Odin, Carleon, Lancelot

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 75 Foolish

**Fool Him Once**

Tauren walked through the office door without knocking. Odin and Carleon turned to face him.

"Is it done?" Carleon asked.

"Yes. The Knight has been accepted into Arthur's circle of intimates. I can trigger him at any time." Tauren told him.

"We will make our move soon." Carleon said.

"There is one problem." Tauren interrupted. "I had to block all of the Knight's memories including the ones released by Emrys' spell."

"They will be suspicious." Odin said

"No. They will believe it is due to the trauma and the coma." Carleon said.

"If you had let me get him instead of your machine gun carrying minions, he wouldn't have lost so much blood that he lapsed into a coma in the first place." Tauren said. "They almost ruined everything. I do not have the powers I once had but I could have taken him without a problem."

Carleon glared at the man.

"Are we sure about this?" Odin said. "This isn't a corporate takeover it's conquering of a Kingdom."

Carleon slammed his fist on the desk. "Were we not Kings? Where are our Kingdoms? They handed over the whole of Wales to Arthur without hesitation but there is no way to claim what was ours."

"I just want to be sure that this isn't doomed to fail." Odin said.

"Arthur is Uther's son. He will be as foolish as his father." Carleon said. "Uther always let the ones that could do the most damage close to him. I suspect that Arthur is the same way."

"We are assuming much." Odin said. "Arthur may not be the same as he was before. This life may have made him more cautious."

Carleon snorted in amusement. "I doubt it. Tauren, you can go but stay close to your phone. I will call when we are ready."

Tauren nodded and left them.

"This will either succeed or we both will die at Arthur's hand." Odin said.

Carleon looked at his partner but refused to admit that the man may be right.

X

In the Kingdom Building, Merlin was escorting Lancelot into Arthur's office.

"Stay Merlin." Arthur said as Merlin hovered at the door. "Sit down Lancelot. I want to know if you are ready to assume your duties."

Lancelot sat down. He was dressed in the modern uniform of a Knight, black suit, white shirt, red tie and a red armband with the Pendragon crest. "I think I'm ready. I've been reading reports and trying to get up to speed."

"Good." Arthur glanced at Merlin then down at his desk. "Have your memories returned yet?"

"Of Camelot? No. I don't remember anything after I was shot either. I have no idea how I got to that hospital." Lancelot said.

"Merlin, could it be trauma that is keeping him from remembering?" Arthur asked.

"No. Trauma brought on your memories. It should have done the same for him." Merlin sat down. "I think he has had his memories blocked."

"With magick?" Arthur looked concerned.

"You do realize I am not the only sorcerer in the world." Merlin gave Arthur an amused look. "There is sure to be others."

"Well, yes but there can't be that many with the ability to block memories." Arthur said.

"Morgana can do it. We both know her powers are extremely weak in this life." Merlin said. "Lancelot, I want to try some spells to see if I can release your memories."

"If I don't want them released, will you command it?" Lancelot looked at Arthur.

"No." Arthur looked at his desk and picked up a large envelope. "Here is the packet for your trip to talk with England's Prime Minister. Study the information and you will be leaving at the end of next week. You may go."

"Thank you Sire." Lancelot took the packet and left them.

Arthur sat deep in thought. He finally leaned back in his chair. "Merlin, do the spells anyway. There is something really wrong here."

Merlin nodded. "I was planning on it, anyway."

Arthur looked at him. "I have a feeling that someone believes I am a fool that would not question a man who came back from the dead. I made that mistake once. I will not make it again."

"Glad to see you have learned something." Merlin grinned.

"How are you going to get close to him to do the spells?" Arthur said.

"I was thinking of doing it at Leon's birthday party tomorrow night when we are all together." Merlin said. "All I need is to be in the line of sight. Should we tell the others?"

"No. I don't want to risk it." Arthur said. "I am going to tell Guinevere. I want her to be prepared and she can keep a secret."

"Unlike my wife? I won't tell Morgana. I promise." Merlin said.

"Tell me what?" Morgana said from the door. She handed Arthur a file. "I have the tax collection report, Arthur."

Merlin grinned. "Arthur was just telling me what he and Gwen were getting Leon for his birthday."

"Oh. I already know. Gwen told me." Morgana shrugged and left.

Merlin sighed as Arthur chuckled.


	25. A Knight To Remember (Part 1)

**Characters/Pairings:** Mithian/Leon, Arthur/Gwen, Elena/Lancelot, Morgana/Merlin, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine. Carleon, Odin, Tauren

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 76 Nervous

**A Knight To Remember (Part 1)**

Mithian had been getting ready for Leon's birthday party all day. Once again she decided to give it the 'Old Camelot' feel. The invitation requested the guests to be in 'Clothes appropriate for Court of Camelot'.

Mithian opened the door and let in Arthur and Gwen. "Hello Your Majesties."

Arthur and Gwen were dressed for a day at Court.

Gwen smiled. "I love that dress. You had one like that before, didn't you?"

"Yes but it was yellow not pink." Mithian looked at Gwen's dress. "You always look lovely in lavender. You look nice too, Arthur."

"Hmph." Arthur walked over to Leon. The chain mail he was wearing jangling with each step.

"Don't mind him. He has things on his mind." Gwen said. "This was a wonderful idea. I love wearing something from the past. I could do without the corset, however."

Mithian giggled. "I know. me too."

"Are we the last to arrive?" Gwen asked.

"No. We are still missing a few." Mithian told her.

There was a knock on the door and Mithian went to open it. There stood Lancelot with Elena and Gwaine in the background.

"Come in. Sir Knights. Princess." Mithian said.

"Hi Mithy. I cannot believe we wore all this and didn't even think about it. This corset is killing me." Elena fidgeted.

Gwen and Mithian started laughing.

Lancelot bowed to Gwen. "Majesty."

"Lancelot, you look well and the chain mail suits you." Gwen said.

"It's cumbersome." Lancelot shrugged.

"So are these dresses, Lance. No slipping off for a quick tryst in the powder room in one these things. I'd lose you in all the layers." Elena teased him.

Lancelot blushed profusely. "Elena!"

"Lighten up!" Elena said as she dragged him by the hand to join the others.

"Hello Gwaine." Mithian said.

"Your Highness. Majesty."

"You look tired, Gwaine." Gwen said.

"Not getting a lot of sleep these days." Gwaine looked over at Lancelot and Elena. "Walls at my flat are thin. I'd put them out but she cooks and cleans for free. I'm going to go get one of those ales."

Gwaine walked off. Gwen and Mithian giggled.

"He will never change." Mithian was suddenly serious. "Gwen, may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course." Gwen followed her into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked.

"No not really. I'm just a little nervous that's all." Mithian said. "I want this night to go well."

"The Knights are wearing chainmail and there is ale. I think that makes the party a success already." Gwen reassured her.

"It's Leon's present that makes me worried." Mithian hesitated. "Gwen, how did you tell Arthur you were pregnant?"

"I blurted it out at dinner after Morgana and Merlin said they were eloping because they were pregnant. Arthur was shocked but when it sunk in he was overjoyed." Gwen looked at her and asked. "Are you pregnant?"

"Leon and I have been trying but I didn't think it would happen so quickly. I took a home test and it was positive then I went around to the clinic to have it confirmed. I wrapped up the results from the clinic as his gift." Mithian admitted.

"Oh how wonderful! He will be pleased. Don't be nervous about it." Gwen hugged her. "I am so grateful for Merlin's spell that gave us the opportunity to live the lives we wanted. Merlin kept Morgana on the right path and they are together now. I have children with Arthur and now you and Leon are married and starting a family."

"Don't forget Lancelot and Elena. I think the next party we have should be for Merlin." Mithian laughed.

"I agree." Gwen smiled. "I wonder if I can get Arthur to make Merlin's birthday a national holiday."

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be Merlin and Morgana. They are the only ones not here." Mithian said.

Mithian and Gwen left the kitchen. Gwen went to stand with Arthur as Mithian answered the door.

Mithian held the door open as Merlin and Morgana came in. "Come in! The Queen and I were just talking about you, Merlin."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Because you are the greatest sorcerer ever." Mithian teased.

Morgana gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek. "He's a good husband and father, too."

"That's the lack of oxygen talking, Morgana. You shouldn't have laced that corset so tightly. "Merlin said. "That goes for you and the Queen as well, Princess."

Mithian laughed. "There is ale and some food out already."

"Thank you Mithian." Morgana said.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out.

Merlin followed the King as he walked away from the group. "Hello Arthur."

"What no neckerchief or ratty old coat?" Arthur asked looking at the rich blue wool coat and red cape.

"I wasn't always your manservant, you know." Merlin said. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes. I thought you would be here early." Arthur said.

"Morgana takes forever as it is but when she dresses as a Lady of the Court it takes even longer. Mother was late coming to watch Devon too. Women…."

Arthur snorted in amusement. "I know. I live with three of them. Ready to start?"

"I'm going to wait a while. It may be easier to do if he has had an ale or two." Merlin said. "I really don't want to ruin Leon's night."

"Corner him as he's going off the loo. That way if he has a bad reaction he will be away from everyone." Arthur said.

"Except me." Merlin said. "That plan makes me a bit wary but you have a point. I'll keep an eye on him."

Merlin and Arthur returned to the party.

Out in Lancelot's car his mobile rang for the third time.

In an office across town, Odin and Carleon watched impatiently as Tauren waited for Lancelot to answer.


	26. A Knight To Remember (Part 2)

**Characters/Pairings:** Mithian/Leon, Arthur/Gwen, Elena/Lancelot, Morgana/Merlin, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine. Carleon, Odin, Tauren

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 77 Shocked

**A Knight To Remember (Part 2)**

"Merlin." Morgana waved to him from her place on the sofa.

"What is it?" Merlin said as he bent over to kiss her on the cheek.

"We left the gift in the car. Could you go get it?" Morgana asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Merlin headed for the front door.

Leon put a hand on his shoulder. "Where you off to, Merlin?"

"Morgana left your present in the car. I'll be right back." Merlin grinned.

"I'll hide an ale for you. I told Mithian she needed more ale. Gwaine and Elyan are about to drink us dry." Leon said.

"Broken hearts will do that." Percival said as he walked up. "I should know."

"What happened to you and Vivian?" Leon asked.

"She is staying with her father for the next month." Percival said. "He lives in the middle of the Kingdom where the mobile signal is as nonexistent as Gwaine's sobriety."

Merlin snorted in amusement and left them to their conversation.

Merlin had parked next to Lancelot's car. He could hear a mobile ringing inside. He unlocked the door with a spell and picked up the phone. The screen said unknown caller.

Merlin was curious because the mobiles were issued to all the Knights and billed to the Kingdom account.

He answered the call and put it on speaker. A man's voice spoke a spell that Merlin knew was used to trigger those that had been brainwashed into doing what their captors had programmed them to do. From the wording it was meant to cause Lancelot to kill Arthur.

Merlin disconnected the call and closed the car door and went to get the gift out of the boot of his car. He threw the phone in after he turned it off. He closed up the car and went to tell Arthur.

Merlin slipped in and put the gift on the table. "Lancelot, can I speak with you? Arthur, could you join us."

The three men went down the hallway away from the party.

"I wonder what that is about." Elena said to Morgana.

"Kingdom business I would think." Morgana didn't want to say anything but she had noticed something not right with Lancelot since he had come back. She also knew that Merlin thought it was an enchantment.

"What is going on?" Lancelot asked.

"I took your phone. It was ringing so I went to get it thinking it was Kingdom business but it wasn't. The man on the call was saying a triggering spell. Lancelot you were brainwashed." Merlin told them.

"To do what?" Lancelot asked. "When would I have been brainwashed? I was in a coma."

"A few spells could have done the job and you wouldn't even have to be awake for them to work." Merlin told him.

"What was he supposed to do?" Arthur asked.

"Kill you." Merlin said.

Arthur was shocked that there were still people that wanted to kill him even after all these centuries. He shook his head. "It can't be."

"It is." Merlin said. "The spell was meant to force Lancelot to kill the rival for his heart. We know who they meant by 'his heart'."

"Guinevere." Arthur said.

"I am with Elena now." Lancelot said. "This is not making sense."

Merlin looked at Arthur and Arthur nodded.

Merlin spoke the spell.

Lancelot charged at Arthur. The Knights in the other room saw what was going on and went to help.

Lancelot was brought to the floor and held there by Percival and Leon.

"What the hell is going on?" Mithian said.

"Lancelot was trying to kill Arthur." Leon said.

The other women had gathered behind her.

"He has taken my love from me. I will kill him and reclaim the woman I love. I will reclaim Guinevere." Lancelot said as he struggled on the floor.

There was a gasp from behind the women. Mithian and Gwen turned to find Elena with a shocked look on her face. Elena's tears were already starting.

"Merlin, this has to end." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and said another spell. Lance lost consciousness.

"Merlin." Morgana said. "I hope that was a spell because Elena is in shock. She is leaving. We are calling her a taxi."

"I have to remove the enchantment but he should be fine." Merlin said.

"He had better be." Morgana left to join the other women.

"Percival, I need to get him to a room where he won't be disturbed." Merlin said. "He will be out for at least twenty four hours."

"Take him in the spare room over there." Leon said as he indicated the room at the end of the hall..

Percival picked up the unconscious Knight and put him on the bed in the spare room.

"Merlin, he is going to be dangerous until you can remove the enchantment." Arthur asked.

"I will keep him unconscious until we can take him to the Kingdom Building. I can work the spells there. Sorry about your party Leon."

"Its fine but you both better apologize to Mithian." Leon said. "It wouldn't be a true Camelot party without someone getting enchanted or nearly killed."

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other as Leon walked past them.

Leon went to give Mithian a kiss. She looked upset and with reason.

"This will not be pleasant." Arthur said.

"We have one advantage the gown will slow her down if we have to make a break for it." Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him like he was mental. "She isn't Morgana."

"No. She is more like Gwen." Merlin said.

"We are dead men." Arthur said seriously. "Here she comes."

"Gwen explained to me what was going on." Mithian said. "I'm sorry I got angry with you both. Leon thinks we should continue with the party. Come and we will do the gifts."

"Are you sure, Mithian?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Its Leon's birthday and this is what he wants." Mithian said. She walked back into the middle of the room. "Come on now it's time for presents."


	27. A Knight To Remember (Part 3)

**Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian, Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Freya, Lancelot, Tauren, Odin, Caerleon

**Rating/Warnings:** K+ Character Death

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 78 Lust

**A Knight To Remember (Part 3)**

The party was starting to wind down. It had been an eventful night and everyone was getting restless.

Leon had gotten to the last gift. He smiled and thanked everyone as he unwrapped each one but the one he really wanted to open was from his Princess.

Mithian smiled as she handed him a tie box. "This one is from me."

Leon inwardly groaned. She had gotten him another hideous tie. He smiled and tore into it. He opened the box and was surprised not to find a tie at all but a paper.

Leon pulled the paper out of the box and looked at her curiously. "Mithian?"

"Just read what it says." Mithian said.

Leon gasped and pulled her into his arms. He waved the paper in the air. "We are having a baby!"

"More babies." Gwaine rolled his eyes and got more ale.

Everyone congratulated the expectant parents.

"Well done!" Arthur said. "Soon we will have enough children between us for a football team."

"Is that all you think of is football, Arthur?" Gwen said.

"Well theirs makes four. We just need a few more. Elyan?"

Elyan shook his head. "Not likely as I have no girlfriend at the moment."

"There's always hope." Percival said. "Things are going well with me and Vivian."

"Don't worry Arthur. You will get to have that football team." Freya said from the edge of the group. "I have foreseen many children at the Court of Britain."

"There! The Lady of the Lake says I will have my wish." Arthur said smugly.

"We need to take care of that other business, Arthur." Merlin reminded him. "Leon, Mithian, good luck and sleep now because you won't later."

Morgana gave Merlin a glare. "He is joking. Devon sleeps through the night now. I'm driving anyone home that needs to go."

"I will too. I think only Morgana and I are sober at this point besides Mithian." Gwen said. She went over to Arthur and held out her hand for the car keys.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Arthur said. "Merlin, take Lancelot's car and Gwaine. Go to their place to do the spells. The more I think about the more I think the Kingdom Building is being watched."

Merlin and Gwaine went to carry the unconscious Lancelot down to the car.

The party broke up quickly and after everyone left Mithian sat on Leon's lap. "Were you surprised?"

"Yes. It was the best gift ever." Leon said. "I wish the party had gone better. I know you worked hard on it."

"It was a normal Camelot party." Mithian smiled. "I have another present for you."

"What is it?" Leon asked but he already had an idea.

"Me." Mithian kissed him. She got up and pulled him to his feet.

"I shall enjoy the unwrapping, Princess." Leon laughed and let her lead him to the bedroom.

X

_Across town in the office of Caerleon. _

"You said he heard the spell. Why haven't we heard anything?" Caerleon slammed his fist on the desk.

"He may have already fulfilled his task. We need to be patient. They will not release news of the King's death without a cover story." Tauren said.

"He is right. We must be patient." Odin said. "I desire the power I once had too but I am willing to wait for it."

"I am not. Tauren is there a way to find out if his goal is accomplished?" Caerleon asked.

"Maybe." Tauren said. "But as I told you before I do not possess the power I once had. I may fail."

"Do what you can." Caerleon said.

Tauren left the room the try the spell he thought would bring them answers.

"Your lust for power is going to get us all discovered. Are you forgetting that Emrys is at Arthur side constantly? Unlike our friend Tauren he has all his powers and then some. He will know we did this if he doesn't already."

"Stop being a ninny. Emrys has no idea or Arthur would have moved on us already." Caerleon said.

"You are a fool if you think Emrys doesn't know what is going on every second of the day. He made Arthur king again. He is the one with the real power here." Odin said.

"We will not fail." Caerleon said with confidence.

"We failed at taking over Pendragon International and we will fail at taking over Britain." Odin said. "Why did I ever get involved with a power hungry mad man like you?"

"Indeed." Caerleon pulled out a revolver from his desk drawer and fired one shot.

Odin clutched his chest and crumpled to the ground.

Caerleon stood and walked over to Odin. He checked for a pulse and found none. "That is one problem solved."

X

_At Gwaine's apartment_

As Lancelot lay on the bed in his room, Merlin finished the last spell to undo the brainwashing and remover the block on Lancelot's memories. He hesitated to bring the knight around.

Gwaine stood in the doorway. "Is that it?"

"Yes but I don't know if it worked until I wake him up." Merlin said.

"I can hold him a minute while you knock him back out so go ahead and wake him up." Gwaine said.

"Sure?" Merlin asked

"Yeah." Gwaine stood ready. "Go ahead."

Merlin said the spell to wake up Lancelot.

The Knight's eyes fluttered and he looked around. "Merlin how did I get here?"

"Long story. Tell me all that you remember." Merlin said as he sat on the bed.

"From when? Camelot or now?" Lancelot asked

"You remember Camelot?" Merlin asked to be sure.

"Yes. I do." Lancelot looked at Merlin with sadness.


	28. The True Needs Of Man

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan, Tauren, Caerleon

**Rating/Warnings:** K+ character death

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 79 Greed

**The True Needs Of Man**

Elyan knocked on the open door of Arthur's office in the kingdom building. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up from the laptop in front of him. "Come in Elyan. What is it?"

"Odin's body was found in an alleyway a few blocks from his office. At first it looked like a robbery but there wasn't enough blood around the body. He had been put there and arranged to make it look like a robbery by someone." Elyan said.

Arthur sat back in the chair. "My guess would be Caerleon or one of his associates. I knew they were working together to take over Father's company. Keep me informed."

"Yes Sire." Elyan nodded and left.

A few minutes later, Merlin popped his head in the door of Arthur's office. "I just heard about Odin."

"Come in and shut the door." Arthur said.

Merlin shut the door and sat down. "What is it?"

Arthur pulled a file out of the desk drawer and handed it to him. "I think it's more than we thought. I don't think they are after Pendragon International anymore. I think they are after their old kingdoms."

"How?" Merlin asked. "I thought this was about greed and envy not territory."

"It's about both." Arthur said. "Caerleon would have done anything to get his hands on Camelot in the old days. I suspect he is the same way now. Didn't you say everyone's memories are coming back not just those from Camelot?"

"It seems so." Merlin said. "If you die he still won't get the Kingdom. It has to be one of your direct heirs. That is the way monarchy works in this time."

"You mean one of my infant daughters?" Arthur said.

"With Gwen as a regent, yes." Merlin said. "You and Gwen should be trying for another one and soon. A male heir would be best."

Arthur made a face. "I think she needs a little more time. She just had twins eight months ago. We were going to wait a year before trying again."

"I think you may not have the time. Caerleon wants the company and the kingdom." Merlin said. He opened the file and read the names listed there. "These are sorcerers."

"Yes." Arthur said. "One of them must be working with Caerleon and still has enough power to brainwash Lancelot."

"The list is not correct." Merlin said.

"What? Those are all that I am aware of from the old days." Arthur said.

"I should be on there and so should Morgana." Merlin said.

"Nonsense, you are family. The others are not." Arthur said.

Merlin looked at the list again. "There is one that I was thinking may be the one to do Caerleon's bidding."

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"Tauren." Merlin said as he put the file on the desk.

Arthur thought a moment. "What would be his motive?"

"Same as Caerleon. He would want my position when Caerleon takes the kingdom. There is a lot of power in my job and the opportunity to take advantage of that." Merlin told him.

"Caerleon would never have a sorcerer as an advisor. He was too much of a smug bastard even in this life. Don't forget he coerced your father to kill mine, Merlin. He is not above using people to get what he wants." Arthur reminded him.

"I remember and I also hate him because I had to grow up without my father. Arthur, greed makes you insane. Caerleon wants it all but he will never have it. He just hasn't realized that yet. I don't believe that he ever will." Merlin shook his head.

"I would give it all to him for the peaceful life I had before I became King again." Arthur sighed. "Now I have to fight to keep all this form a greedy bastard and a misguided sorcerer."

"It's a good thing you have me. I was always stronger than Tauren. I'd say I am even more so now." Merlin said.

Arthur scowled. "That really doesn't make me feel better Merlin."

X

_In Caerleon's office across town…._

"We need to work on the next phase of the plan." Carleon said from behind the desk.

Tauren looked at the man sitting there. When he had come back into the office last night Odin was dead on the floor. He wondered if he may be the next to fall at Caerleon's hand.

"What would you have me do?" Tauren asked knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Kill Emrys. With Emrys dead, Arthur would be easy to take down. Emrys is the only thing that is standing between me and that throne." Caerleon said.

Tauren knew in that moment what he had to do. "Don't worry Caerleon I will do what has to be done."

"See that you do and do it quickly. I have wasted enough time getting what I want and I don't want to waste any more." Caerleon said.

Tauren nodded and left to do what he should have done from the beginning.


	29. The Wrath Of Emrys

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Devon, Tauren, Caerleon

**Rating/Warnings:** T violence, character death

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 80 Wrath

**The Wrath of Emrys**

Merlin with Morgana and Devon drove up into the parking space of their flat. Merlin got out and started to unbuckle the harness of Devon's child seat in the seat behind his. Morgana grabbed the grocery bag and the large pack of nappies from the seat on the other side.

"Emrys, I must speak to you." A voice behind merlin said.

Merlin stood up with Devon in his arms and turned around. He saw Tauren come from behind a tree.

"Tauren, what brings you here?" Merlin asked.

"There is a problem that only you can solve." Tauren said.

"What is going on?" Morgana asked as she came around the front of the car to stand with Merlin. "Tauren?"

Tauren bowed slightly. "My Lady."

"Morgana, take him inside." Merlin handed Devon to her. "Go now. I will bring in the rest of the shopping."

Morgana nodded. She shifted the things she was holding and took Devon from Merlin.

"I have a daughter. She was not from Camelot's time as I suspect your son is not." Tauren said.

"He is not." Merlin said as he watched Morgana go inside. "We are all very different people now. What is it you came for, Tauren?"

"Caerleon is out of control. I need your help." Tauren said. "He has killed Odin and I fear for my life as well as my daughter. He is holding her in order to get me to do his bidding. She is young and has already lost her mother."

"Caerleon?" Merlin asked.

"No. It was the memories of Camelot. Uther burned her. She was a druid then. She kept reliving it in her dreams until she could not bear it any longer and took her own life." Tauren took a breath. "I bear your no ill will Emrys. I know it was you that cast the spell to bring us those memories."

"What do you need from me?" Merlin felt he owed the man after what he had gone through.

"I need you to kill Caerleon. He sent me to kill you but I don't have that kind of power these days. He believes that killing you would make his claim on the throne possible. Without you protecting Arthur, the throne would be his for the taking." Tauren told him.

Merlin suspected as much but said nothing. "Who was responsible for the enchantment on Lancelot?"

"I was but Caerleon's men nearly killed him before I could cast it. He suffered extreme blood loss that was why he was in the coma." Tauren told him. "Emrys he has my daughter. I fear he may kill her. I am risking much by coming to you like this."

"Where is Caerleon now?" Merlin asked. He could feel the anger rising in him.

"At his office. He is expecting me to kill you and bring your body there as proof." Tauren said.

"How?" Merlin asked with a frown.

"In the boot of my car." Tauren said.

"Then we should meet him as planned." Merlin said. "But I won't be dead in the boot of your car. Caerleon will be or what I choose to leave of him."

Tauren shuddered at the thought of what that meant. Tauren started to walk to his car.

Merlin looked up at the window of the flat and saw morgana looking out. Merlin sent her his thoughts. "Don't worry Love. I will be back soon."

"I will hunt him down and kill him if you are not." Morgana said in Merlin's head.

Merlin smiled. He knew she would but that wasn't what he wanted for her. Not in this life.

He and Tauren drove to Caerleon's office. They stopped a block away for Merlin to get in the boot of the car.

"If you betray me Tauren, your daughter will be an orphan. Do you understand?" Merlin said as Tauren was about to close the hood of the boot.

"Yes. I fear she may be one already if this fails."

"It won't. Trust me." Merlin said.

Tauren closed the boot and drove into the underground parking structure. Caerleon was waiting for him with a big smile plastered on his face.

"It is done then?" Carleon asked gleefully.

"Come look for yourself." Tauren said. He opened the boot and Merlin sat up.

"He isn't dead!" Caerleon pulled his gun and Merlin sent it flying with a wave of his hand.

Merlin raised his hand to use his magick to lift Caerleon off the ground and hold him up in the air. Merlin felt his anger flame. The rage threatened to consume him. "You hurt my friends and you tried to kill my King. For what? A throne you could never have?"

"Emrys! My daughter! I don't know where he has her." Tauren didn't want Merlin to kill him before he knew where his daughter was.

"Tell him." Merlin nearly growled at Caerleon.

"Why should I?" Caerleon threw back.

Merlin started to close his hand. Caerleon started to choke.

"She is in the supply cupboard on the tenth floor. She has two guards." Caerleon choked out.

"Go." Merlin said to Tauren without looking at him.

"Thank you Emrys." Tauren said as he ran to the lift.

"You won't kill me. You are soft just like in the old days when you were Arthur's pet."

Merlin had had enough of him and his snark. Merlin smiled and closed his hand a little more. Caerleon gasped for air.

"You will find that I have no patience for fools just as I did in the old days. I was never soft and I'm still not." Merlin threw Caerleon against a concrete pillar and formed a fire ball in his hand. He threw it at Caerleon with a growl. Caerleon's body turned to ash.

Tauren carrying his young daughter stepped out of the lift a few minutes later.

"Emrys? Where is he?" Tauren asked.

Merlin pointed to the pile of ash next to the pillar. "He will not trouble anyone now. Take you daughter and leave the city. Find some place fresh and have a good life."

"I will take you home." Tauren said.

"Go on. I will find my own way." Merlin said.

Tauren nodded he knew better than to ask. He took his daughter and left.

Merlin raised his hands and spoke an ancient spell and disappeared in a swill of air.


	30. His Lordship, Dragon Snack

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Aithusa, Lord Brayley of Glamorgan

**Rating/Warnings:** K+ language

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 81 Pride

**His Lordship, Dragon Snack**

Merlin knocked on the door of Arthur's office and went in.

Arthur looked up and frowned. "What is it, Merlin?"

"Lord Brayley of Glamorgan is here and he is asking for a private audience. It seems he thinks that he should address the Roundtable on Friday. He believes he can be helpful." Merlin said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Send him in but I reserve the right to feed him to the dragon."

Merlin grinned. "Aithusa may like a fresh kill as long as he tastes like leg of lamb. Morgana has her spoiled on it."

Arthur laughed. "Who is that dragon's master you or Morgana?"

"At the moment, Aithusa is her own master." Merlin said. "At least that is what she thinks."

"Bring the pompous fool in and I will hear him." Arthur said as he closed his laptop.

Merlin nodded and opened the door. "Lord Brayley, the King will see you now."

The Lord in question went into the office and bowed just enough to keep Arthur getting angry.

"I would like to address the Roundtable, Sire. I think I have several ideas that should be put in place as soon as possible." Lord Brayley said with confidence.

"Is that so? Why don't you tell me what they are and I will tell you what I think of them before you present them to the Roundtable." Arthur sat back and waited for the man to comply.

The Lord cleared his throat and started to list several things that he felt should be changed and improved on. He spoke for ten minutes straight. The Lord had many suggestions that Arthur had already thought of and dismissed as being impractical or too expensive to be of any real use.

Arthur sat and listened as long as his patience held. He finally held up a hand to silence the man.

"I appreciate the sentiment but Lord Brayley; you have not considered these suggestions as well as you may think. I have listened to you as a courtesy but you have wasted my time." Arthur said in his most kingly voice.

"Sire, I have been a Lord longer that you have been King. I think I know how things work." Lord Brayley said.

"That may be true but not one thing I have heard so far is useful. Tell me just one thing that I can truly use or I will feed you to the dragon in the ballroom upstairs." Arthur said with a slight grin.

"Sire, I have told you all of my best suggestions. I have nothing more to add." Lord Brayley frowned when he saw Arthur's slight smile. "I also doubt there is a real dragon in a ballroom in the middle of Cardiff."

Arthur got up and opened the door. "Merlin! Get in here."

Merlin came in with a questioning look.

"Take him to meet Aithusa. Maybe he will think twice about wasting his King's time in future." Arthur said.

"She is probably asleep. Morgana just fed her." Merlin whispered.

Arthur pushed Merlin out the door and whispered. "Just take him up there and open the lift doors and bring him back. Just scare him, don't actually feed him to her."

"Got it." Merlin grinned. Merlin popped his head back in Arthur's office and looked at the annoyed Lord. "Come with me, Lord Brayley."

Merlin walked to the lift with the Lord following him.

"He was joking wasn't he? There aren't any more dragons and especially not in Cardiff." Lord Brayley said nervously.

Merlin snorted with amusement as the doors to the lift opened and he waved the man inside. Merlin got inside and pushed the button for the floor. "I suppose you will just have to see."

They went to the top floor where the ballroom was and the doors opened

Aithusa raised her head and looked at the man standing in open doors of the lift. She hiccupped and flame shot out.

Lord Brayley jumped against the side of the lift to avoid the flame. "Shit! That's a dragon. It's a fire breathing real fucking dragon. "

Merlin nodded with a big grin. He shut the lift doors and pushed the button for the Royal floor.

Arthur stood there waiting with his arms folded across his chest. "Lord Brayley I'm sure you will think twice next time you believe you know better than your King."

"Yes Sire." Lord Brayley bowed low.

"Dismissed." Arthur said flatly.

Lord Brayley left quickly by the way of the stairs.

Merlin smiled at the speed the Lord was moving to get out of the building. "She has the hiccups. They are the fire breathing kind."

"So she sneezes fire and hiccups fire?" Arthur asked. "We are never getting that ballroom back without scorch marks, are we?"

"Nope." Merlin grinned.

"The Queen will not be pleased." Arthur said. "You should go tell her."

"Why me?" Merlin asked. "She's your wife."

"That's your dragon." Arthur countered.

"Oh right." Merlin grinned.


	31. Rider In The Storm

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Aithusa, Lancelot, Gaius

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 82 Storm

**Rider in the Storm**

Arthur looked out the window of his office at the Kingdom building. The wind had picked up and there was a storm coming. He turned from the window as his door opened.

"We should go before it gets worse." Gwen said. "The girls are ready I just have to put them in the car."

Arthur nodded. "Tell Merlin and Morgana to get going too. They need to get home with Devon."

"They are up in the ballroom trying to calm the dragon down. The wind is making her anxious. Devon has been playing with the girls." Gwen said.

"I'll go up and get them." A voice from the door said.

Arthur and Gwen turned to face Lancelot.

"Lance, thanks take the lift to the top floor. Be careful she may be breathing fire." Merlin says she does that when she is anxious.

"I watch out for it." He nodded and went to the lift.

He was just about to press the button when the doors opened and Morgana came out. She was disheveled and looked upset.

"Where is Arthur? Is he still here?" Morgana demanded.

"He's in his office. Does Merlin need help? I can go up and give him a hand." Lancelot answered.

"He isn't up there. That's why I need to talk to Arthur." Morgana said as she hurried past.

Lancelot frowned and followed her back to Arthur's office.

"Arthur!" Morgana burst in. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Morgana, are you all right?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine." Morgana took a breath to calm down. "Aithusa broke out through the skylight. Merlin grabbed on to her as she was leaving. I think he was trying to keep her from fleeing but she just left with him."

Arthur frowned. "He is riding a dragon in this storm? Who the hell does he think he is? Harry Potter?"

"He rode the Great Dragon several times in the old days he knows how to do it." Morgana snapped.

"Right! Because a man flying through the air on a dragon in Cardiff is a completely normal thing." Arthur shot back.

"But that isn't wants bothering you, is it Morgana?" Gwen said.

"No it isn't." She dropped into a chair. "It's the two of them flying in the storm that has me worried. Aithusa is not as big or strong as Killgarrah. She could drop him or pass out from exertion. They could both be injured."

"Lancelot, send out some patrols. Tell them we are assessing the storm damage but have them report anything unusual." Arthur said. "You know, like a wizard riding on a dragon."

Lancelot chuckled. "Yes Sire."

"This is not a joke, Lancelot." Morgana turned to glare at him.

Lancelot felt a wave of fear as he remembered a similar look on her face from the old days. It sobered him immediately. "My apologies My Lady. I'll get the patrols out now, Sire."

Arthur nodded and Lancelot left.

"Morgana, let's get you cleaned up." Gwen said. "Arthur wants us to take the children and go home. I think we should."

Morgana nodded. "I will take Devon to your house but I think I should look for Merlin and Aithusa."

"Stay safe with Gwen at our place. The patrols will find him." Arthur told her.

Morgana let Gwen lead her out of the room.

Arthur turned back to look out the window. In the distance he saw a shape flying through the air. It came closer until he could make out the outline of the dragon with Merlin on its back.

"Damn it Merlin. Why couldn't he at least try to keep her out of sight?" Arthur muttered. "I have no idea how I will explain this."

"Just tell them the truth." A voice said from behind him.

"Gaius, what brings you out in all this?" Arthur smiled when he saw the old man.

"I was looking for Merlin then I saw him on the dragon. Some things never change." The old man chuckled.

Arthur frowned. "What did you need Merlin for?"

"He called me actually. He just said to come straight away." Gaius said. "I know no more than that."

Arthur nodded. "This is a strange storm. It almost seems like it came out of nowhere."

"I noticed that too." Gaius came to look out the window. " wonder if a sorcerer is behind it. There aren't that many with the power to control the elements."

"You and Merlin need to make up a list. We are going to have to keep track of these sorcerers and their capabilities." Arthur frowned.

"I agree sire." Gaius said. "Although, the ones I would suspect are already dead."

Merlin and Aithusa flew past the window. They were so close that Arthur could see the big grin on Merlin's face.

"Idiot!" Arthur shook his head.

Gaius laughed.


	32. Patterns

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Percival/Vivian, Annis/Caerleon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Lord Brayley

**Rating/Warnings:** K+ mentions of character death

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 83 Commitment

**Patterns**

In a county house somewhere in the Kingdom of Britain, Annis Caerleon opened an email on the laptop in her husband's study. She watched the video attachment with a frown. It was the parking garage security camera footage of Merlin, Tauren and her husband on the day Caerleon died.

"Bloody fool!" Annis slammed the laptop closed and went into the hallway. She looked at the servant at the end of the hallway. "Bring my car around. I'm going to Cardiff!"

x

At the Kingdom Building, the Knights were standing outside the conference room waiting for Arthur and the rest of the royal family. The five men looked uncomfortable in their black suits with the red armbands emblazoned with the seal of old Camelot.

"Did we not just do this?" Gwaine groaned. He rubbed his freshly shaved chin and yawned.

"It was a month ago, Gwaine and it will happen a month from now." Elyan said. "Just like it did in the old days."

Lancelot pulled at his tie. "I would love some chainmail instead of this tie."

Percival looked at Lancelot and frowned. "I like this uniform and so does Vivian."

Leon laughed. "Mithian said I looked like a waiter the first time she saw it."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They all turned to see Merlin.

"Merlin, are they coming?" Leon asked.

"Right behind me. Are they all in there?" Merlin asked as he peeked in the door.

"That's why we are all out here." Gwaine said.

"That's a poor way of showing your commitment to duty, Gwaine." Arthur said as he and Gwen came walking up. "I expect you all to be available to the Lords and the elected representatives at all times, not just when you feel like it."

"We are all loyal to you, Arthur." Leon said. "We were just waiting for you to make our entrance."

"Then shall we?" Arthur said. He led Gwen inside and started the meeting.

Morgana slipped in a few minutes later as the Knights were starting their reports. She whispered to Merlin. "We have a problem."

Merlin made a face at her.

"Annis is here." Morgana whispered.

Merlin frowned and quietly slipped out.

Gwen gave Morgana a questioning look.

Morgana just shrugged and smiled. She looked down at the financial report she was giving later but her mind was on Merlin and the former Queen.

"My Lady, may I help you?" Merlin said as he walked into the receiving area of the offices.

"Yes. You can tell me why I am a widow and why I had to find out about in an email." Annis said.

"I will try to explain. But the short version is your husband tried to kill Arthur in hopes of reclaiming his former kingdom." Merlin told her.

Annis sighed. "I know it is your duty to protect Arthur, Lord Emrys. I need no such protection. I should have been told straight away."

"I am glad that you understand my commitment to Arthur and this kingdom." Merlin said. "I was following what my King told me to do. Arthur wanted it kept quiet. I apologize for any distress."

Annis smiled sadly. "My husband was always a fool and after we started to remember who we were he became even more of one. I have come to offer Arthur my support. I feel I must in light of David's deeds."

"He will be honored. We are having Roundtable at the moment. I will slip back in and let him know. Please make yourself comfortable." Merlin waved his hand at the plush sofa along the wall. "Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No. Thank You Lord Emrys for the respect you have shown me." Annis said.

Merlin bowed and went back into the conference room. Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin. Merlin went over and whispered in Arthur's ear to tell him what just happened.

"Maybe Lord Emrys would like to tell us all what is going on?" Lord Brayley said.

"Maybe you would like to see the ballroom again, Lord Brayley." Arthur said.

Merlin chuckled.

"My apologies Sire. The lord shifted in his seat.

The others in the room looked at the uncomfortable Lord in confusion.

"Guinevere, would you continue with the reports? I have to attend to something." Arthur said as he eyed the rude Lord.

"Of course." Gwen said.

Arthur left the meeting and went to talk to Annis.

"Hello My Lady. What brings you here?" Arthur said as he walked up.

"My very dead husband. Seems we are repeating a pattern you and I." Annis smiled.

"It wasn't intentional. Come into my office we can talk there." Arthur said as he offered her his arm.

"I'm glad to see you still have you're manners." Annis stood up and took his arm.

"I have not much else, I'm afraid." Arthur said. He took her into his office and waved for her to sit down.

Annis sat and looked at the young King expectantly.

Arthur took a file out of his desk and handed it to Annis. "These are all the things I can prove your husband did and I am sure there are more that I don't know of yet."

Annis looked over the file. She closed it and put it on his desk. "Some things never change."

"As you can see, I had more than enough to charge him with treason." Arthur said.

Annis nodded. "Arthur Pendragon, I gave you my loyalty once and I will give it to you now. I know you are committed to making this mess of a kingdom into a land we can all be proud of and I want to help you as I once did."

"Thank you Annis. I am glad to have such an ally." Arthur smiled. "I need every one I can get these days. It was a lot simpler before in Camelot."

"Nothing worth doing should be easy." Annis smiled. "I believe I told you that once before."

"You may have." Arthur smiled. "It is an honor to have you at my side again."


	33. Dubious Interests

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Geoffrey of Monmouth

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 84 interest

**Dubious Interests**

Arthur sat across the conference room table from Geoffrey Monmouth. The table was covered with Pendragon industries paperwork. There were several stacks of folders and a box of papers at the end of the table.

"You want me to go through all of this?" Arthur asked the older man. He looked at it all in frustration.

"Yes Sire. I think you need to start to look at it as your company now. You do hold controlling interest in the stock." Geoffrey said. "I will be retiring soon and someone has to take care of things."

"I don't know if I can with the Kingdom in the mess it's still in." Arthur ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Have you thought of merging the company with the kingdom? It would solve some of the problems of both." Geoffrey said. "It would give you capital and the taxes would be nonexistent."

"That hardly seems fair." Arthur said. "If I don't pay taxes for my family company then other companies will complain."

"You are the King. What are they going to say?" Geoffrey laughed.

"I was hoping to have someone take over after you retired. Someone that you feel could do the job and be trusted to do it without having to look over their shoulder." Arthur told the old man.

"There is one but I don't think you want him to do it either." Geoffrey said. "With all these past memories there may be some problems with trust."

"Who is it?" Arthur sat back and wondered how bad it really was.

"Agravaine Du bois is who I was thinking of. He knows the business and would be able to run it without bothering you. Geoffrey said.

"He is as much of a snake in this life time as he was in that one. He would run it into the ground or funnel the profits into his pocket." Arthur said. "No. He is definitely not running the company. At least he isn't while I am still breathing."

"That leaves your sister, Morgana." Geoffrey said. "She is family and you seem to trust here. You trust her more in this life than you did before. She went to business school same as you did."

"She doesn't want a full time job. Her Kingdom work is only part time and that leaves her time for her son." Arthur said. "Being a King is full time for me. What about that junior executive, Gilli something?"

"Gillam Howard is his name but I didn't think you would want a sorcerer running things." Geoffrey said.

"He is a sorcerer? Why are they all skinny looking?" Arthur shook his head. "I have no problem with magick these days and if you asked Merlin he would swear he runs the Kingdom now."

Geoffrey laughed. "He ran Camelot."

"He did not." Arthur half-heartedly protested. "Well maybe he did but don't let on that you noticed. Tell him to come see me. I talk to him and see where his interests lie. I'll talk to Morgana too in the meantime. Don't go off and retire yet. "

"I won't Sire." Geoffrey said. "There is another matter that I wish to address with you."

"What is it?" Arthur asked with a sense of dread growing.

"I hear they are excavation the old castle. I was wondering if they had found anything yet. I remembered that there were some secret rooms in the library that housed some of the more controversial texts." Geoffrey said with a hesitant look on his face.

"You mean the magick texts?" Arthur asked for confirmation.

Geoffrey nodded.

"I think they were destroyed by time and just piles of dust. I haven't had a report yet from Mithian. Was there some great treasure that you had stashed down there you don't want found?" Arthur chuckled. "Was there something of interest to me?"

"There were many things in those secret vaults and in the regular ones. I don't know if they are still there or not." Geoffrey said.

"There was a lot of looting after Guinevere's death according to Merlin." Arthur told him. "The things in the vaults may have been taken but I sure no one knew of the secret rooms in the library. I will ask Mithian where they are in the process."

"Thank you Sire. I will have Gillam Howard come see you as soon as possible." Geoffrey stood and gave a slight bow.

"Thank you Geoffrey." Arthur stood and shook the old man's hand.

Geoffrey left.

Arthur looked around at all the piles on the table. He went to the door. "Merlin, get in here!"

"What is it?" Merlin said as he came from his office.

"I need you to go to Camelot and find out what is going on. Geoffrey just made a point to tell me about secret rooms in the library. There is something hidden there." Arthur told him.

"I know what it is. There was a goblin in one of the rooms. It's a short little magickal creature that once caused all sorts of mischief." Merlin said.

"Bloody hell! I remember that thing. You better get down there straight away." Arthur said.

"Would want the King braying like a donkey again, would we?" Merlin laughed and rushed out before Arthur could yell at him.

Arthur reached up and felt for nonexistent ears. He sighed in relief.


	34. No Relief In Sight

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Arthur/Gwen, mentions of Cornelius Sigan, Kilgharrah

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 85 Relief

**No Relief in Sight**

Merlin drove up to the tent next to the archeologist dig. He got out and looked around. It was strangely quiet. Merlin remembered that they were digging from the bottom up so he wasn't worried.

"Mithian!" Merlin called out.

"I'm in here, Merlin." Mithian called out from inside the tent.

Merlin went inside. He found Mithian sitting at a table looking over some photos.

"Merlin what do you make of this?" Mithian handed him a photo.

"It's a skeleton." Merlin looked at it closer. "It's a dragon. That must be where Kilgharrah ended up. I searched for him after Arthur died but I couldn't find him. I never thought to look in the cave under Camelot."

"We left them at the bottom of the cavern. We didn't feel it was right to disturb them. Do you think he led the other dragon to the cave?" Mithian asked.

"Most likely. Have you found the library yet?" Merlin asked as he sat down on a crate.

"We found it yesterday. The place you said where the hidden room was had collapsed. There is what is left of that container you said to look out for." Mithian pointed to a crate across the tent.

Merlin got up and looked in it. The container the goblin had been in was empty. The collapse must have released the creature. It was probably long dead by now.

"There want much left in the library just some shelves and a few inkwells." Mithian said.

Merlin sighed in relief. Old Geoffrey had been afraid for nothing. He started to walk back to the crate he had been sitting on when something in another crate caught his eye.

Any relief Merlin felt was instantly gone when he saw the one thing he thought he would never see again.

"Mithian, where did the things in this crate come from?" Merlin asked.

"They were found in the catacombs. There is a map on top where each item was found." Mithian turned to look at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Merlin reached into the crate and pulled out a crystal heart. "I have seen this before. It was from one of the underground tombs."

Mithian got up from where she was sitting and pulled out the map and the notes from the crate. "It was found here in the middle of the catacombs just lying there. It didn't have any dirt or debris on it. I thought it was sort of strange."

"Are you missing anyone?" Merlin asked. He turned it over in his hand again.

"That is a strange question but yes we are. One of the workers that brought up the dirt is missing." Mithian told him. "Is that something important? I don't remember it."

"You wouldn't know about it. It was before you ever came to Camelot." Merlin said. "What was the man's name?"

"Jack something I'll have to look it up." Mithian said. "He was really nice. I thought it was strange that he didn't call to let us know why he decided to leave without notice."

"I need to call Arthur." Merlin took out his mobile but there was no signal. "Damn."

"Here use the sat phone." Mithian handed merlin a clunky phone. "The mobile reception around here is rubbish."

Merlin dialed Arthur's private number.

"Hello?"

"Arthur, we have a bigger problem than a goblin."

"Merlin, stop being so dramatic. What is it?" Arthur sounded annoyed.

"Cornelius Sigan that is what it is."

"Isn't that the sorcerer that trapped his soul in a crystal?"

"That's the one. I have the crystal here and the soul isn't in it. Mithian is missing a worker as well." Merlin told him.

"Bloody hell. He was worse than the goblin."

"The goblin is long dead I would say. We will need to get on this before any others get hurt."

"You think Sigan possessed this worker?"

"Yes I do. The storm makes sense now. I knew it was magick. That was why Aithusa reacted the way she did."

"Better call the knights and have them start looking for him." Arthur told him. "Do you have enough magick to handle him?"

"I should. I have had centuries and lifetimes to perfect my powers. He has just been trapped in a crystal. They only thing we should worry about is if jack is a sorcerer."

"Why?"

"Sigan will use his powers to enhance his own." Merlin said. "Then there will be trouble."

"Hurry up Merlin and get him tracked down. I send you down there to make me feel relived at not having a goblin running around and you find a long dead sorcerer. Thanks old friend."

Merlin looked at the phone. "I've got to go."

Merlin disconnected the call and looked at Mithian. "I need to find Jack before we are all doomed."

Mithian handed Merlin a scrap of paper. "Here is his information. I hope you find him and that he is well."

"The last man that Sigan possessed died. Things aren't looking well for him." Merlin said. "You should have everything sent to the Kingdom building. Let Arthur and Gwen go through the crates to see if you found something of theirs."

"I will and be careful, Merlin." Mithian said.

Merlin nodded and went to track down Jack.


	35. Memories Fall Like Leaves

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Devon, Gwaine

**Rating/Warnings:** K+ Mentions of executions by burning

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 86 Autumn

**Memories Fall Like Leaves**

Morgana swept the dead leaves off the balcony of her and Merlin's flat. She looked around at the bare trees and sighed.

It seemed like just yesterday the trees were ablaze with their autumn colors. There was still some warmth in the air then.

It was cold and bleak now. It was Morgana's least favorite time. It brought back memories of the old days even stronger.

Morgana went back inside and drew the drapes. She didn't want to be reminded of the dark parts of her soul.

It was strange because in the old days the colors of the trees reminded her of the pyres that Uther loved to use for the execution of those with magick.

She shook her head to shed herself of the memories that troubled her.

"Mum Mum." Devon said from the blanket on the floor. He reached up to her.

She smiled and scooped him up in her arms making him giggle. She smiled at the sweet little boy in her arms. "I have you and you Da to keep me from my darkness. I love you both so much."

"Good because we love you too. We are always here to help you stay on the right path." Merlin said as he came from the kitchen.

"It's just sometimes I think of what I did and it frightens me." Morgana said.

Merlin crossed the room and wrapped his arms around them both. "You are a different person now."

"Because you saved me this time." Morgana said.

"You saved yourself. I just gave you a reason to do it." Merlin gave her a soft kiss. "I put on the kettle."

"Thanks. That was my next task." Morgana smiled. "I got distracted. Someone wanted his Mummy."

"I want his Mummy too." Merlin grinned mischievously.

Morgana blushed. "Not in front of the baby, Merlin."

"It would be nice to have another one." Merlin said as he tickled Devon's foot. "I think it would be good for him not to be an only child."

"I did have some fun with Arthur." Morgana said with a grin. "Mostly picking on him. Devon's just eleven months. It's too soon."

"Perfect time to start on another one." Merlin said. "They will not be too far apart in age. They will grow up together."

"Arthur's talk of his royal football team dreams are getting to you." Morgana smirked.

"He has a point. Who will carry on the Pendragon dynasty? He and Gwen need a son." Merlin said. "I'd like to have a little girl."

"It doesn't work that way, Merlin and you know it." Morgana laughed. "You can't just order up what you want. Arthur would have all boys."

"I think he loves those little princesses of his very much." Merlin said. "What do you think? Should we start trying again?"

"We will wait until after the New Year but don't tell anyone. We don't need the whole Court teasing us." Morgana said.

"They wouldn't dare. I would turn them into toads." Merlin told her.

"Do you turn them into toads when they tease you about never being on top?" Morgana arched an eyebrow at him.

Merlin wrinkled his nose. "I thought we weren't supposed to discuss that in front of Devon."

Morgana just smirked.

Merlin sighed. "I promise to do it next time if it would make you feel better."

The tea kettle whistled and morgana handed Devon to his father. "Not the point. I'll get his bottle while I'm in the kitchen."

Merlin's mobile rang. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Merlin, we found that bloke you were looking for. He's dead." Gwaine said on the other end.

"That means the soul that possessed him has jumped. Tell Arthur and find out if he knew any sorcerers." Merlin said.

"Sure. This is bad, isn't it?" Gwaine asked.

"Worse than you could imagine." Merlin said. He disconnected the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

Morgana came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea and a warm bottle. "Did they find the man with Sigan's soul?"

"Yeah but he was dead and now we have no idea who has it." Merlin said. "If it found a sorcerer, we are going to be in real trouble."

"Merlin, how did you stop Sigan last time?" Morgana asked.

"I used a spell I received from Kilgharrah. I wrote it down in the book I keep in the vault in the Kingdom building." Merlin told her.

"He knows about the spell now that was used against him." Morgana said. "He may use the magick of the sorcerer to overpower you."

"I am stronger now than I have ever been. Don't worry. I can handle him." Merlin picked up the bottle and sat down with Devon. "Used magick to warm his bottle again, didn't you?"

"You do it too." Morgana sipped her tea.

Merlin glared at her. She was right.


	36. Some Enchanted Evening

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin Morgana, Devon, The Princesses

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 87 Arouse

**Some Enchanted Evening **

Gwen pushed the double pram through the open door of Morgana and Merlin's flat. She dropped the rather large baby bag on the floor next to them.

"Thank you again for doing this." Gwen said with a sigh.

"It's nothing besides you can pay me back when Merlin and I take a weekend holiday after New Year." Morgana said. "He wants another child."

"That's why I asked you to babysit. Arthur is getting impatient. He loves his girls but he wants a son."

"I have something for you." Morgana took a poultice out of the desk drawer. She held it out to Gwen. "Put it under the mattress. It will last for twenty four hours. I can't guarantee it will get you pregnant but it will keep him aroused as long as you both are on the bed together. If you need a break get up and go to the loo. I used two of these to conceive Devon."

"At the same time?" Gwen asked.

"No!" Morgana laughed. "Take it."

"Morgana, you know how Arthur feels about magick." Gwen said as she hesitated.

"Don't tell him." Morgana laughed. "I didn't tell Merlin."

"I remember how that worked out for you." Gwen said. "Merlin was so upset with you that Arthur had to search for him and talk to him to calm him down."

Morgana held it out again. "Take it. You don't have to use it."

Gwen took it and shoved it in her coat pocket. "If he catches me, you better send Merlin after him."

"Promise. Now go make a baby." Morgana grinned.

Gwen gave the sleeping princesses a kiss and left for a night of romance with Arthur.

Merlin came out of the kitchen. "Dishes are done. What are they doing here?"

"Arthur and Gwen are working on another one tonight." Morgana smiled. "She didn't want interruptions."

Merlin nodded. He peeked at the sleeping princesses. He picked up the baby bag. "I'll put the travel crib up in Devon's room."

"Thanks." Morgana watched as he went down the hall.

Morgana followed with the pram.

X

Later that evening Gwen shoved the poultice under the mattress and changed into a short red nightie.

"Very pretty!" Arthur said as he came in and looked at her. He thought for a moment. "Did I forget something?"

"No. I thought we would work on that baby you want." Gwen smile seductively.

Arthur pulled her close and kissed her. "Sounds like hard work to me."

"I was hoping for it." Gwen unzipped his jeans and put her hand under them. She found what she was after.

"Guinevere, you are full of surprises tonight." Arthur pulled off his shirt. "Good thing I'm not afraid of some hard work."

Gwen giggled and pulled him onto the bed. She gasped as the enchantment affected her as well. She was immediately aroused.

Arthur shed the rest of his clothes and was on top of her before she could catch her breath.

"I can't believe how much I want you." Arthur whispered into her neck. "It's almost like….. Guinevere, what did you do?"

"Nothing." Gwen said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Morgana gave us a present. Just enjoy it. You can yell at me when it wears off."

Arthur looked at her. "How long is it going to last?"

"Twenty four hours. Let's not waste it." Gwen pulled him closer.

"Fine but don't take anything from my witch of a sister again." Arthur frowned.

"I promise. Now I'm waiting for all that hard work you promised me." Gwen giggled.

"Bad puns will not get you back in my good humor." Arthur said as he ran his hands over her.

Gwen giggled. "Yes Sire. I am at your mercy."

Arthur sighed and let the enchantment take over.

Arthur made love to his Queen over and over again. It was late the next day when the spell finally stopped working. Arthur fell asleep and Gwen smiled.

X

Merlin looked at his watch. "Morgana, when are Arthur and Gwen coming to get the princesses?"

"Soon I would think." Morgana sipped her tea and tried to look innocent. She failed.

Merlin looked at her. "You gave them that enchantment you used on me didn't you?"

Morgana shrugged.

"Arthur will not be happy." Merlin said.

"Arthur will be too exhausted to be anything." Morgana smirked. "Gwen will be the really happy one."

Merlin made a face.


	37. Some Convincing

**Characters/Pairings:** Lance (Lancelot)/Elena

**Rating/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 88 Breathless

**Some Convincing**

Lance banged on the door of Elena's flat. He had watched for her to come home from his car parked across the street so he knew she was home.

Lance had to talk to her and set things right after Leon's birthday party. Elena wasn't taking his calls. He needed to explain what the enchantment made him say.

He just wanted to make up and get back together with her.

"Elena, I know you are there. Open the door please." Lance called out.

"I'm calling the police." Elena said through the door.

"They won't arrest me. I'm a Knight, remember?" Lance said.

"Buggers." Elena opened the door. "What the bloody hell do you want, Lance?"

"I just want to explain." Lance said.

"Explain how you love the Queen and not me?" Elena asked. "Thanks but no."

"I was enchanted." Lance protested.

Elena rolled her eyes and went to close the door. Lance stepped inside before she could shut it.

"Here me out." Lance said.

Elena closed the door behind him. "Just say it."

"I loved Gwen in the old days even after she and Arthur were together." Lance admitted. "The enchantment must have played on those old feeling because I don't love her the way I love you."

"So you still love her?" Elena said.

"As my friend. I know she can never be more." Lance moved toward her and trapped her against the door. "She could never make me burn with desire the way you do."

Elena hit the door with her back. "What are you thinking about doing because I can call Arthur and he will send someone to ..."

Lance pinned her against the door and kissed her passionately. His hands roamed her body as she responded.

Lance pulled back breathless and smiled at her flushed cheeks. "I see you haven't forgotten what we were like together."

"That is just sex." Elena tried to calm her breathing.

Lances hand cupped her chin before taking her lips again. Elena moaned and leaned into his chest.

Lance pulled back again. "Do you forgive me?"

Elena shook her head. "It's going to take more than kissing me breathless to make me forgive you."

"Really?" Lance grinned. He kissed her again and she moaned.

Lance kissed her again as he lifted her up off the floor. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to her bed.

Lance gently laid her down. "I think I know how to convince you."

Elena pushed him in the chest. "Lance, I won't be a substitute for her."

"You never will and you never have been." Lance said against her neck before he nipped at her ear.

Twenty minutes later they lay naked and breathless.

"Forgive me now?" Lance asked.

Elena looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "I need more convincing."

Lance laughed as he proceeded to 'convince' her some more.


	38. Gifts For Their Queen

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Lancelot/Elena, Gwaine, Elyan, Alator, Finna, Lords and Ladies of the Court

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 89 Holidays

**Gifts for Their Queen**

The conference room was set up for a formal holiday party. There was a bar and a buffet not to mention festive decorations. There was everything except mistletoe because Arthur didn't want anyone kissing the Queen but him.

The guests for the party included the Lords and their families as well as the elected officials and their families.

The Knights and members of the old Court were the first to accept the invitations. They could remember what the feasts were like and were looking forward to some fun. The last party some of them had attended together was Sir Leon's birthday and that had been full of surprises.

The room filled as everyone arrived. Some were amused to be announced so formally then they remembered their King was a man of ancient traditions.

Gwen gave the buffet table a sweeping glance. Everything had to be perfect for their first holiday party as King and Queen of Britain.

Morgana came up beside her. "Don't forget to have a little fun."

"I'll have fun as long as there is no magick involved." Gwen said. "Arthur is still mad at me for using that enchantment. He strained his back."

Morgana laughed. "He needs to do more training like he did in the old days. My brother is getting soft."

Gwen grinned. "Soft and disagreeable. The holidays have never been his favorite time of year. He is trying for the girls."

"That is Uther's fault." Morgana said. "He was a professional humbug. I think it rubbed off on Arthur. I can't believe I was in hospital this time last year."

"So was Arthur. I thought I was going to lose him again only I didn't realize it was again." Gwen said. "How do you and Merlin keep all this reincarnation stuff straight in your head?"

"Well I was an evil murdering witch then and I'm an accountant for the Crown with a baby and a husband now." Morgana laughed. "Not that difficult to keep it straight."

"I see your point." Gwen sighed. "Is that Elena with Lance? They made up?"

"Gwaine told Merlin they were back at it. His place has never been cleaner and the pantry is full." Morgana said.

"I see Mithian is showing already. Percival and Vivian are adorable. I was speaking to them earlier." Gwen sipped the sparkling water in her glass. "Now if I could just get my brother married."

"Good luck with that." Morgana said. "No one ever knew who he was sweet on in the old days not even you."

"I know." Gwen sighed. "I hope he finds her."

"He has been looking. Elyan came to see if Merlin could help find her." Morgana told her. "Merlin has no idea even how to look for her. I love how they are all wearing their cloaks and armbands. It makes it feel like Camelot a little."

"At least I don't have to serve at this feast." Gwen laughed.

"And I won't have to invade with borrowed minions." Morgana sipped her champagne. "That got tedious."

Gwen laughed. "I'm sure."

There was a loud conversation at the door. There was a monk and a nun trying to come in to speak to the King.

The Knights flocked to the door to deal with the problem. Suddenly Leon turned around and motioned for Merlin. Arthur started to come to but Leon waved him back.

Merlin hurried to the door and disappeared behind a wall of red cloaks.

The party guests started to whisper and look towards the door.

"I guess we are having a typical feast after all." Arthur said as he walked up to Gwen and his sister.

"Some things never change." Morgana said as she traded her empty glass for a full one as the waiter passed.

Merlin suddenly emerged from the sea of red and walked towards them. "Arthur, you are going to want them to come in. They have some things that belong to you."

Arthur frowned at Merlin. "Now?"

"Who is it Merlin? Do you recognize them?" Morgana asked.

"You will too." Merlin said cryptically. "Arthur, should we bring them in?"

"If you know who they are then go ahead but tell the Knights to stand ready." Arthur said. "This isn't about Sigan, is it?"

"No but I have a lead on that front I'll tell you later." Merlin grinned and went back to the door.

Arthur scowled. The last thing he wanted for the holidays was more to deal with.

"You look like Father when you do that face. Stop it." Morgana nudged Arthur. "You'll scare those two at the door."

"Morgana, are you drunk?" Arthur said.

"Not enough for this party." Morgana smirked. "How's your back?"

Arthur looked at Gwen. "You tell her too many things you shouldn't."

"Who else am I going to talk with? I'm the Queen!" Gwen said. "I can't talk to that many people without them calling me 'Majesty'."

"Talk to Mithian or Elena. They can be discreet and they aren't my snarky sister." Arthur said.

Morgana glared at Arthur then laughed. "That's because I tease you."

Arthur just shook his head and sighed.

Merlin came back with the monk and nun. "Sire, this is Father Albert and Sister Margaret. They are from the abbey near Camelot."

Morgana gasped when she saw the faces of two people she had killed.

"They were Alator and Finna in the old days." Merlin said with a glance at his wife. "They found something of yours in the reliquary."

Arthur nodded. "I take it that you were sorcerers. Is that why Merlin knows you?"

"Yes Arthur. Merlin asked us to look for any artifacts that may have been looted. We found these." Alator said as he opened the plain wooden box he was holding to reveal two crowns and a scepter.

Gwen reached out and picked up her crown. "I can't believe it. Thank you."

Finna bowed. "You were a just Queen and you gave our kind freedom. We did this for you."

Arthur looked at his Queen with pride that she could invoke such loyalty.

"But you were both dead before Arthur." Morgana said. "I know. I killed you both."

"There are others at the abbey that were druids and sorcerers once." Alator said. "They speak of you with great loyalty, Majesty."

"Tell all at the abbey thank you from their Queen." Gwen said. "This is quite a gift indeed."

Alator bowed to her. "We have one other."

Finna presented an ornate silver box to the Queen.

"No! It can't be them." Gwen said. She put down the crown and took the box. She opened it slowly. Inside were her and Arthur's wedding bands.

"Thank you both for your gifts." Arthur said. "It pleases me that you have such great love for your Queen."

"Thank you both." Gwen said. She startled Finna by hugging her. Gwen smiled at Alator. "Stay as our honored guests."

"We cannot. There are duties that await us back at the abbey." Alator said. "There is an orphanage there and the children are expecting Christmas."

"I would like to come see the work you're doing." Gwen said.

"We would be honored, Majesty." Finna said.

Alator handed off the wooden box to Merlin. He bowed and left with Finna.

"So they loved Guinevere and hated me." Arthur said. "Wonderful!"

Merlin laughed. "Happy Christmas Arthur."

Morgana snorted in amusement.

Gwen gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Arthur put his arms around Gwen. "Thank you. I love you too."

Merlin cleared his throat. "Look up Sire."

Arthur looked up and saw mistletoe hanging in midair. He smiled and kissed Gwen.


	39. The Year of Change (Part 1)

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Aithusa, Devon, Sigan

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 90 New Year

**The Year of Change**

The church bells sounded in the New Year all over the new Kingdom of Britain. Arthur had decided that the expense of fireworks was not a good idea for financially a struggling kingdom. Most of the papers agreed with him and applauded his frugality. Arthur just saw it as good sense.

Arthur stood on the roof of the Kingdom building and looked over the city. He was remembering another view he once saw from the highest parapet of the old castle.

Behind him Gwen came through the door wrapped up in a heavy coat and carrying a thick red woolen scarf.

Arthur turned as she approached. "I was just thinking. I'll be back in soon."

"Wear this until you do." Gwen handed him the scarf.

Arthur took it and put it on he put his hands out to surrender the fight.

"Do you remember when we were first married and I took you to the highest place in the castle to show you the kingdom." Arthur said.

"Yes. I loved it but it was a bit scary that high up." Gwen said. Is that what you're seeing, the old view."

"Yes. I can't help it. Guinevere, there is a mad sorcerer out there and I have no idea where he is or if Merlin can even stop him again." Arthur ran his hand through his hair.

"He will. You said it yourself. His powers are stronger now than they have ever been." Gwen put her arm through Arthur's. "It's too soon to worry. The New Year has just begun."

"Arthur?" Merlin said from the door.

Arthur and Gwen turned to see what Merlin wanted.

"We found him. He is on the old Camelot road heading to the excavation. I called Leon and him and Gwaine are clearing everyone out." Merlin told him.

"Merlin, you won't get there in time." Arthur said.

"I will if I use my magick. It will attract him. He will sense me." Merlin said.

"Don't do anything stupid. My sister is too young to be a widow." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. He stepped over away from them and whispered a spell that brought a swirling wind to transport him to Camelot.

"Let's get inside. You're shivering." Arthur said. "We should all get home. Tell Morgana to bring Devon and come home with us. I don't want her alone if something happens."

"Now you are worrying me." Gwen said.

"You heard his voice. This may not end well." Arthur said.

Arthur opened the door and they went into the stairwell. They could hear the dragon roaring.

"What is up with Aithusa?" Arthur said.

"I don't know. We better tell Morgana." Gwen said.

They reach the office level only to see Morgana heading for the service elevator to the ballroom.

"The dragon…." Arthur started.

"I know. I heard her. Devon is in with your nanny." Morgana said. "Arthur, I want to let her out. She will come back she did when Merlin took her out."

Arthur nodded. "She may have sensed Merlin leaving."

"I think that was it. It just started." Morgana said. She rushed into the elevator and went to release the dragon.

"Its barely past midnight and I have to worry over a dragon being seen and a mad sorcerer killing my friend." Arthur said. "This New Year sucks balls already."

"You should kiss me. You haven't yet." Gwen said. "That may help."

Arthur sighed and leaned down to give her a slow wet kiss.

"Better?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Arthur said. "I could always face anything after you kiss me."

Morgana came back out of the elevator. "I want to go but he told me to stay."

"You have Devon." Gwen said. "He will need you."

"You mean if Merlin dies." Morgana said. "He wouldn't dare. I'd kill him myself."

"Come on. Let's get the children and get out of here." Arthur said.

X

Merlin arrived at the abandon dig site and looked around. He saw a dark shape coming towards him.

"So it's you again." The voice was barely a whisper.

"It always will be me." Merlin said.

"Not for long." The voice said

Strangled cries from the form carried in the wind. There was a final gasp before a young man of no more than twenty fell dead.

A plume of blue smoke left the body and headed towards merlin.

Merlin had the crystal heart in his hand and started to speak the spell. Something was wrong it wasn't working. Merlin tried again with everything in him.

Aithusa's silhouette came against the moon. It was the last thing Merlin saw before passing out.


	40. The Year Of Change (Part 2)

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Devon, Aithusa, Cornelius Sigan

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 91. Atonement

**The Year of Change (Part 2)**

Morgana hesitated at her car. She looked over at Arthur and Gwen standing at their car then at Devon in his safety seat.

She wanted to go help Merlin with Sigan but she couldn't leave her son nor could she expose him to danger.

Arthur walked over and held out his hand. "Give me your keys and get in."

"I'm going to follow you." Morgana said.

"I'm just making sure my sister and her son are safe. Pass me your keys, Morgana." Arthur repeated. "I will not let my nephew be an orphan."

Morgana handed Arthur the keys and got in. "I couldn't help if I wanted too. I don't have the magick I once did. I'm practically powerless."

"Not what Merlin says. He says you can tidy up with just a spell or two." Arthur chuckled. "Merlin says the toilets are spotless."

"Not funny you arse." Morgana said.

"He will be fine." Arthur said. He started the car and followed Gwen out of the parking garage.

"I hope so." Morgana sat back and looked at Devon in the rear view mirror.

"It's Merlin. He is the most powerful of all there ever was." Arthur said with confidence.

"I know it's just that I have this feeling he's not all right." Morgana put her hand on her heart. "I feel him slipping away. I ... I can't lose him. He and Devon are the only things keeping me sane in this life."

Arthur reached over and patted his sister on the knee. "Have faith and know that he feels the same."

Morgana nodded. She bit her lip to keep the sob from escaping but she could feel that Merlin was in trouble.

X

On the old Camelot road, Merlin lay on the cold ground somewhere between life and death. Merlin wasn't sure if he would even survive this. In fact, he was almost sure he was already dead.

The spell to trap Sigan's soul had not worked as expected. The crystal heart was empty and Sigan's soul was fighting an internal battle for control with Merlin's.

Merlin felt the dragon land near him. He was too weak to open his eyes.

Aithusa stepped closer and whined. She could smell death and feel the battle within Merlin.

Merlin's mind swirled with stray thoughts. Maybe this was atonement for all the lives he took protecting Arthur. His sins were many in this life and the previous one. He knew the day would come when he would have to pay the price for them all. Sacrificing his life was a steep price to pay but it seemed right somehow.

In that moment, something called out to Merlin almost begging him not to give in. He wasn't sure if it was Aithusa or Morgana but it made him rally.

If giving up his new life was the price for atonement, Merlin wasn't ready to pay it. He had to fight.

Merlin put such thoughts out of his head and concentrated on the words of the spell. He said it slowly in his mind giving power to each word.

It still wasn't working

Merlin heard Aithusa roar. He felt the tingle of the dragon's magick as it washed over him.

He said the spell again and he felt the evil leave his body. He gasped for air as the blue smoke left him to be captured one more in the crystal heart.

X

Morgana gasped suddenly. The heaviness she had been feeling lifted. "He's fine. He did it."

"l told you." Arthur said as they pulled up into the driveway of Arthur and Gwen's home.

Morgana looked back at Devon. He was asleep. She didn't think their son even knew how close he came to losing his father that night.

She got out of the car and took Devon out of his seat. "Da will be here soon, my sweet."

X

Merlin felt Aithusa nudge him. He opened his eyes and he could see the now full crystal heart beside him. He struggled to sit up.

"Aithusa, I need you to destroy that." Merlin said. "Crush it. Burn it. Just destroy it and the soul it contains. I'm still weak."

Aithusa nudged him away and breathed fire on the heart melting it into a blob of molten glass.

There was a loud scream filling the air. The soul of the evil sorcerer was finally gone.

Merlin struggled to his feet and looked around. He realized where he was. The ancient crystal cave was just a few kilometers away.

"Help me get to a safe place where I can rest then go back to the Kingdom building and wait for me." Merlin said to Aithusa.

The dragon knelt for Merlin to climb on and took him where Merlin pointed to.

Aithusa left him at the cave and went back to Cardiff. She went back into the ballroom through the open skylight.

Merlin walked inside the cave and laid down. He just needed to rest. He would leave after he slept some.


	41. Reconciling The Broken Pieces

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Dragoon, Dolma, Young Merlin

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 92 Reconciliation

**Reconciling the Broken Pieces **

"Arthur, it's been a week and Merlin still isn't home." Morgana said as she stood in front of her brother's desk. "You should have already sent out search parties for him."

"I have already had the area searched. He wasn't there. Only the body of that poor man was found." Arthur said. "Some sort of a locator spell maybe?"

"I don't have enough magick for the kind of spell I would need." Morgana said.

"Have you tried asking the dragon? She probably knows where he is." Arthur said. He knew his sister was frantic but there was little he could do.

"He used some Dragon Lord thing on her and she won't reveal his whereabouts." Morgana said.

"Then you will continue to stay with us until he wants to be found." Arthur said. "That's a command from your King by the way."

Morgana glared at him. "Yes Sire."

"He will turn up." Arthur said as he watched his sister walk out the door. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was worried too but he didn't want to make things worse for Morgana.

Leagues away in what was once the Valley Of The Fallen Kings, Merlin was staring face to face with his past. He had woken up in the Crystal Cave and discovered that he wasn't alone. Somehow that fact didn't surprise him as much as the fact that he was sitting there with two other images of himself.

"Well what have you done now to bring you back to this place?" The old man he once was called Dragoon asked him.

"I had a run in with Sigan. I almost lost." Merlin said.

A young boy came out of the shadows. He was dressed in a brown jacket and a bright red neckerchief. "Who is Sigan?"

"You don't want to know." Merlin sighed.

Merlin rubbed his head looking for lumps. He had to be hallucinating. There was no other way this was possible.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm a little surprised to be here too." The old man said. "You brought us here because you need to bring all of us together. It's your way of reconciling your past life and the one you have now."

"I wasn't aware it needed to be reconciled. My past life in Camelot has nothing to do with my present one." Merlin was confused.

"Wait! I get another life after this one." The boy said. "How did that happen?"

"I cast a spell." The old man said. "I did it out of guilt and selfishness. I couldn't deal with my failures."

"Arthur." Merlin nodded.

"And Guinevere." The old man said. "As well as the others."

"What happened to Arthur?" The boy asked.

"Don't tell him. He will find out on his own." The old man said.

"Then why is he here?" Merlin asked.

"To remind us that we once had hope and that we still need to learn." The old man said. "Mostly he is here to remind us to not go off without thinking things through. We did that a lot and look what happened."

"Like I just did." Merlin put his head in his hands. "I don't even use my magick much these days. There is no real reason to. Arthur is not threatened in the same way he once was."

"There is your problem. You were almost defeated by that git Sigan because you aren't keeping up your skills." The old man said.

A swish of skirts came into the circle. The Dolma looked down at Merlin. "He was also thinking of his wife and child. They are his weakness but also his strength."

"I will have a wife?" The boy asked.

"NO!" The other three said in unison.

The boy sighed and sat down on the damp cave floor. "I have the feeling I will not be happy at all."

Merlin turned to the boy. "You won't because you will live your life to fulfil a destiny. Destinies are burdensome and never play out as expected. Take your happiness where you can. There won't be much of it."

The old man chuckled. "He won't listen. We never listened to Gaius. What makes you think he will listen to you?"

Merlin nodded. "You have a point."

"And the point of this exercise is?" Dolma asked.

"He needs to put himself back together." The old man said. "The impulsive youth, the old sorcerer, the whatever you are, and the man he is today."

"How exactly do I do that?" Merlin said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Find our common ground and focus on it." Dolma said. She glared at the old man. "I represent his heart."

"Hmph! A lot of good a heart will do him when he is in pieces like this." The old man said.

"I am not that impulsive." The boy said.

The others laughed.

Merlin stood up and walked to the old man. "You are my skills that I have neglected too long. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Hone your skills because you may find they are necessary when you least expect it." The old man said.

Merlin faced the boy and pulled him to his feet. "You are my hope that I have long sense abandoned. I will try not to be so down."

"Be who you are and never a fool. Have hope and faith that all will be as it should be." The boy said.

"I will." Merlin nodded.

Merlin faced the Dolma. "You are my heart. That is the softest part of me. I love my wife and my son. This life I have now is the one I should have had long ago."

"Is it? Uther would have never permitted it." Dolma said. "Was she really the one you loved then?"

"The Lady of the Lake was not my first love." Merlin glanced at the boy. "She was and still is. I would have fought for her but I made terrible mistakes that I couldn't take back and I lost her."

Dolma nodded. "Listen to your heart and it will guide you this time."

"Now that you know what must be done, there is only one thing left to do." The old man said.

Merlin closed his eyes and held out his arms. One by one the images merged with him becoming a part of him once more.

Merlin opened his eyes with a gasp and headed out of the cave. He had to get home and be the man he should be.

Merlin came off the service lift a half an hour later and Morgana ran into his arms.

Gwen came over and stood with Arthur. She watched the reunion with misty eyes.

"Everything all right, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"It is now." Merlin said as he held onto Morgana tightly.


	42. In The Blood

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana

**Rating/Warnings:** K+ Mentions Executions

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 93 Stubborn

**In The Blood**

Inside the office of the Royal Advisor, shouting could be heard. It was not a typical husband and wife spat by any means. The subject was magick.

"Ugh! Merlin, I will not." Morgana shouted. "That is impossible."

"No it isn't. Arthur has already asked about it once." Merlin said. "Stop being so ... so stubborn!"

"Uther did the same thing right before the Great Purge. No one is going to want their name on a list admitting to having magick!" Morgana told him.

"Arthur has never behaved like his father. The list will give the kingdom an edge. By knowing who has magick we can get those people into service positions." Merlin explained.

"Yeah a bloody edge all right." Morgana drew her finger across her neck to mime slitting of the throat. "I remember the huge pyres of whole families and the beheadings. I remember the drowning of small children. Uther enjoyed doing all of it."

"Arthur is not Uther. He is too close to us to do such things. He would never hurt us. I have been able to use my magic freely in front of him in this life. So have you." Merlin reminded her.

"That's not the point!" Morgana snapped back.

"It's exactly the point. Arthur wants to normalize magick. He wants those with magick to be free to be who they are and not hide in the shadows like we did in the old days. He has also mentioned education on the proper use of magick." Merlin countered.

Morgana snorted. "Sounds more like he wants to everyone to role-play Harry Potter."

Merlin chuckled. "It does but don't say that in front of him. He'll yell his head off."

Morgana smirked. "He's such a fanboy."

"Morgana, I'm putting my name on the list. I want you to do the same." Merlin redirected.

"I have to think about it. I'm still not sure a kingdom wide registry is smart." Morgana looked at her husband. "What if it's used against Arthur? Will he be able to keep it from being public?"

"Those are details that still need to be worked out." Merlin said. "There is no list yet. I just want your promise."

Morgana sighed. "I will put my name on it but not Devon's."

"Devon?" Merlin asked. "When did it start?"

"A week ago. He levitated a biscuit." Morgana said.

"I'll talk to Arthur about age restrictions." Merlin said.

"Gwen thinks the Princesses have it too." Morgana said.

"Yours comes from your mother not Uther. I don't see how the Princesses could have magick." Merlin shook his head. "That would be impossible."

"How many children did Arthur father in his other lives?" Morgana asked.

"None. He didn't even marry in most of them." Merlin said.

"The original spell Nimueh used on Ygraine would leave residual magick in his blood. He has the exact same blood in this life. That's how he got the kingdom back." Morgana explained.

"You think the spell is still active after all this time." Merlin frowned.

"It was dark magick, Merlin. Those spells just don't die off. They sometimes grow stronger." Morgana said. "You're forgetting I know plenty about dark magick."

Merlin looked at her. He hadn't forgotten about what she had done in the old days. If she was right the Princesses would have magick. He wondered at the strength of it.

"We need to talk to Arthur." Merlin said.

"And Gwen!" Morgana added.

"No Arthur first. We tell him about your theory and then bring in Gwen." Merlin said. "I don't want her to be upset without support."

"Isn't there a test for magick in the blood?" Morgana asked.

"No. I don't think so because if there were Uther would have used it." Merlin said. "Arthur will not want to believe this. He is as stubborn as you."

"Another failing I blame on our father." Morgana said. "At least Arthur will eventually see sense."

Merlin snorted. "It will take a while."

"Then we better get to it." Morgana waved towards the door.

Merlin nodded.

They left to talk to the King.


	43. A Softer and Gentler Kingdom

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 94 Caring

**A Softer and Gentler Kingdom**

Arthur knocked on Gwen's office door. "Got a minute?"

"For you? Yes." Gwen smiled.

"How are the new laws going over that went in effect at the new year?" Arthur asked. "Were there any complaints?"

"The child welfare people are having a fit with some of the new regulations but they will just have to deal with it. They will not be changed." Gwen said with a frown. "You would think they wanted things to stay in the Dickens era by the complaints I've heard."

"They forget who they are dealing with. You were in that field a long time." Arthur said. "Besides you are my softer side. This Kingdom needs a little more of the warm caring thing."

"There isn't much to it, just a need for some common sense." Gwen said. "They don't like the restrictions on the numbers most of all. These are children not livestock we are talking about here. They need more than food and shelter."

Arthur smiled at her. "I'm so glad I have a Queen that cares about all the children in the Kingdom.

Gwen looked at him. She knew the question he didn't want to ask. She didn't really want to answer it anyway.

"We should get home your princesses have the cold that seems to be going around. I need to make soup and find some books to read to them." Gwen said. She started to collect her things.

"You are a good Mum to all of the children in this Kingdom not just ours." Arthur said suddenly. "I am proud of you for that."

"Thank you for saying it. Those fools were driving me mad today." Gwen said.

Arthur hesitated at the door. He finally found the words he wanted to say. "Did you take the test?"

Gwen looked up. "Yes I did."

"Well?" Arthur asked expectantly.

Gwen shook her head no. The pregnancy test she took that morning was negative again. She hadn't wanted to tell him.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "We even used Morgana's charm and still nothing."

"In her defense, she did say it may not work." Gwen said. "She had to use two on Merlin."

"He has magick. It wouldn't affect him the same way it does me." Arthur said. "Maybe that was the problem."

"I think we shall just have to do it without any special help from the magick side of the family." Gwen said. She smiled at him."Some things are best done without magick."

Arthur held out his hand and took her work bag from her. "I will leave that with you then. We keep trying and maybe next time we will have a son."

"Or another daughter." Gwen smirked.

Arthur sighed. "What am I going to do with all these daughters? It isn't like in the old days when the marriages were arranged. What if they marry idiots?"

"Like their father?" Gwen teased.

"Like my sister's husband." Arthur corrected.

"You will learn to care for the idiots they marry and find one that isn't too anoying." Gwen said.

"At present, my crown would go to Devon." Arthur said. "He is the oldest male child."

"Not to your own daughters? Really Arthur, we are not still in the old days. Elizabeth has been queen for ages." Gwen said. Surely you can see that a woman is capable of ruling. I ruled after you died, you know."

"I know and you were a good Queen by all accounts. But they are twins, how do I choose who rules?" Arthur asked as he helped Gwen on with her coat.

"The oldest. It has always been that way. It shouldn't change because they are not boys." Gwen said. "Come I need to stop at the market to get some ice cream and things for the soup."

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you finally learned to cook?" Arthur said as he followed her to the lift.

Gwen gave him a look. "I had no choice. I married you. Promise me, you won't get them all stirred up when we get home. They need to rest. I have to have some time to plan their birthday party too."

"I promise." Arthur said. "When they get to sleep will you get me all stirred up?"

Gwen playfully smacked him on the arm. "I promise if I'm not too tired."

"I'll help. They are mine too." Arthur said.

"I'm glad you remember that when they are sick and cranky." Gwen said. She reached up and touched his cheek. "Not many Kings would."

"Not many Kings live in this Kingdom with no money and no castle full of servants." Arthur said. "We are a different King and Queen. I am sure of that."

"I like to think we are more grounded and approachable than other royals because this Kingdom has so little." Gwen said. "We have to be more creative."

"I like it when you're creative." Arthur whispered in her ear as they got into the lift.

Gwen giggled.


	44. Cause When I'm Not With You, I'm Weaker

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana

**Rating/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 95. Song Prompt (Strong by One Direction)

**'Cause When I'm Not With You, I'm Weaker**

Morgana walked into the living room she looked at Merlin sitting on the sofa Devon was asleep next to him.

"That didn't take long. Did you use a spell or something?" Morgana asked. She leaned up against the door frame.

Merlin looked up at her. "No. He was out as soon as we sat down. It must have been the playdate with his cousins. I'll carry him up in a minute."

"There is no rush." Morgana came and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "Merlin, we never talked about where you were after you got rid of Sigan."

"It doesn't matter, Morgana. I'm home now." Merlin said.

"It matters to me. Where were you and why did you make me think he had killed you? Morgana looked like she was about to cry.

"Is that what you thought?" Merlin asked. He reached out and took her hands out of her lap. "I will never leave you if I can help it."

"That's just it, Merlin. What if you can't help it? What if the next sorcerer kills you? I wouldn't last without you. I would be like I was before." Morgana said. "I would be lost and alone, lashing out at everyone."

"Devon would give you reason to keep going, Morgana. He is the best thing we have ever done together." Merlin pulled her off the table and into his lap. "You will be fine. You are not that woman anymore."

"I am weak, Merlin. The only thing that makes me strong is the love you give me. I never knew that it was the only thing I needed. I thought other things would make me happy but they don't. It would have saved lives if I had known it back in the old days." Morgana wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Uther would have killed me before he would have allowed us to be together." Merlin said. "We are together now and that is what matters."

"So tell me where you were." Morgana leaned against his shoulder.

"I went to the cave in the Valley Of The Fallen Kings." Merlin said. "I needed to pull myself together so to speak."

"Taliesin's cave is still there? I thought it would have been gone by now." Morgana frowned. "I sealed you in there once."

"Yes you did." Merlin sighed. "I had to pull myself together then too."

"Merlin, I'm sorry." Morgana said softly. She wiped at another tear.

"Remember no apologies for what we did in another life." Merlin grinned. "We can't change that life only this one."

"I know but…" Morgana sniffed.

"Morgana don't." Merlin kissed her forehead. "No more apologies. I need to put him to bed then I'm going to put you to bed."

Morgana looked up at him. Merlin winked.

"Oh! Morgana blushed.

Merlin eased her up and turned to pick up Devon.

"Merlin, after our memories started to come back, were you afraid of me?" Morgana asked.

Merlin picked up Devon and turned to face her. "I have never been afraid of my love for you. You have a temper but I'm still not afraid."

"That's because your magick is stronger than mine." Morgana said.

"No. it's because my faith in you is strong." Merlin said. He kissed her and carried Devon to bed.

Morgana sat on the sofa and released a shuddering sigh. She knew she didn't deserve him or his love but she needed it like air. She needed him.

When Merlin came back he found her sobbing.

"What is this?" Merlin asked softly. "Come now. No more tears."

Morgana looked up at him. "Don't ever leave me, Merlin."

"I won't, Love." Merlin held his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her up from the sofa and walked her to the bedroom.


	45. The Druid Girl

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine, Elyan, Finna (Sister Margaret) Original Character (Adara Ingle*)

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 96 Secret Admirer

**A/N:** References Prompt 89, Adara Ingle was created for a Merlin based role play but never used.

**The Druid Girl**

Elyan sat at his desk in the kingdom building. He was going through reports and waiting on Gwen to be ready for her duty calls.

'Duty calls' was what Gwen called her visits to hospitals and convalescent homes. Today they were going to the orphanage to keep the promise made at Christmas.

Elyan was dressed in the modern Knight's uniform of a black suit, white shirt and red tie. He wore a red and gold armband displaying the Pendragon crest along with his Knight's pin on his lapel. This meant he was a Knight of the Roundtable, the highest rank in the kingdom.

Gwen appeared at his door and looked flustered. She was still buttoning the lavender jacket of her suit over the frilly white blouse.

"What happened?" Elyan asked looking up from his desk.

"Bloody nanny just showed up. Arthur was considering running her through but I talked him out of it. I think he's more upset than I am." Gwen took a deep breath. "Are you ready to escort the Queen, Sir Knight?

"Is it safe to leave Arthur?" Elyan smirked.

"I told Merlin to knock him out if he got out of hand." Gwen grinned.

Elyan laughed. "I'm ready. Where is Gwaine?"

"He's waiting at the lift." Gwen said.

Elyan nodded and grabbed the blood red cloak of the hook by the door as he followed Gwen to the lift.

Gwaine grinned and pressed the button as they walked up.

"What are you so happy about?" Elyan asked.

"Lance and Elena made up. She filled the fridge and pantry and cleaned the whole flat." Gwaine grinned. "I hope they don't get married for a while."

"I don't understand why you don't just hire someone like I did." Elyan said.

"Cause women in love work for free." Gwaine grinned. "I like free."

Gwen shook her head. "You are still the same even after centuries."

"Thank you My Lady." Gwaine said as he held the door of the lift for her.

"That wasn't a compliment, Gwaine." Elyan said as he followed Gwen.

Gwaine laughed.

They got in a black SUV and Gwaine drove to the orphanage. It was a long trip from the center of Cardiff to near old Camelot.

Sister Margaret met them at the gates. She was known by Finna in the old days.

"We have all been excited to see you, Majesty. The students have put together a little entertainment for you as well." Finna told her.

"Oh my. That is so sweet." Gwen smiled. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Finna smiled. "Let's start the tour shall we, Majesty? The presentation will be afterward."

She led Gwen and her escorts inside and down a very clean corridor lined with classrooms.

"How many students here?" Gwen asked as she peeked into a classroom.

"We have eighty at present with fifteen teachers." Finna told her.

"Are all of the teachers sisters in your order?" Elyan asked.

"No only ten. There is one of the holy brothers and four hired teachers. Brother Luke teaches physics and chemistry to the older students."

Gwen nodded. "It sounds like they are receiving a proper education."

"It's the least we can do." Finna led them to a double doorway. "The dormitories are this way. We have boys and girls. Roughly 10 to a room separated by ages."

The rooms were neat and each child had a tack board above their bed for various little things.

"We try to make this a place where they can feel safe and cared for." Finna said. "There are several here that have vague memories of the old days. I suppose they were orphans then too."

"Are all of the sisters former druids?" Elyan asked.

"Some but not all." Finna said. "I'll show you the recreation area and the hall. That is where they will put on the presentation."

Gwen smiled and followed Finna.

Gwaine tugged on Elyan's sleeve. "What's with all the questions? If you're looking for a girlfriend you won't find one here. Nuns don't date."

Elyan sighed. "I'm just trying to show some interest. I'm the Queen's brother.

"Hmph!" Gwaine looked at him suspiciously.

The tour ended and they came into the large hall. The children chanted "Long Live the Queen".

Gwen waved as she sat down in the large wooden chair that was indicated for her. Gwaine and Elyan stood on either side.

The presentation started and Elyan looked over the crowd like he was searching for someone.

Gwaine cleared his throat and gave Elyan a questioning look.

Elyan glared at him.

The last class on stage was a dance class. The small dark haired teacher came out at the end. She bowed to the queen with her class.

Elyan couldn't believe his eyes. He found her. He smiled as he remembered how she loved to dance in the forest when they would meet in secret.

"Majesty." Finna said. This is Miss Adara Ingle. She coordinated the presentation. She was one of our students. She came back to teach music and dance."

"Majesty." Adara bowed. She stumbled.

Elyan caught her before she fell. She pressed a paper into his hand as she straightened up. He slipped it into his pocket.

"It was a wonderful presentation. I am very impressed." Gwen said. You should be very proud of all of the students.

"Thank you Majesty. I hope you will visit again." Adara said. She looked at Elyan then down.

"I will." Gwen smiled. She glanced at her watch. "I have to get back to Cardiff. Thank you all for the special treat."

Elyan held out his hand to help Gwen up.

"Right this way Majesty." Finna said as she led then out to the front.

When they got in the car to drive back to Cardiff, Gwen looked at her brother. "What is up with you? Out with it."

"It's nothing." Elyan said.

"He was looking for someone. I think he found her." Gwaine said from the front. "The music teacher slipped him a note."

Elyan set his jaw and made a mental note to thrash Gwaine later.

Gwen gasped. "It's her! The girl you were in love with in the old days. She was a druid."

Elyan nodded. "That's why I couldn't bring her round. I met her one day when I was on a hunt. We would meet at the same place often."

Gwen reached over and gave her brother a hug. "I'm glad you found her. Go ahead and read the note. Gwaine won't tease you or he will be cleaning up dragon poop for the next week."

"Hey I am not going anywhere near that foul beast." Gwaine protested.

"Thanks Gwen." Elyan pulled the paper from his pocket.

_"My dearest Elyan,_

_I have waited to see you again for it seems like lifetimes. I often wonder if you think of me and the times we shared. _

_I hope we can see each other again as we once did. But I will understand if you are not free or not willing. _

_You can reach me at the school. They will give me the message. _

_Always, _

_Adara"_

Elyan looked up at Gwen. "She wants to see me."

"Then see her." Gwen said. "Bring her round this time. I want to know this girl you have loved for lifetimes. You can't keep her a secret anymore."

"She may want to stay one. It is Elyan." Gwaine said.

"Dragon poop Gwaine." Gwen reminded him. "Morgana has even increased her fiber so you will have lots to shovel."

Gwaine groaned.

Elyan laughed and kissed Gwen on the cheek. "Thanks Gwen. You'll love her."


	46. Into The Light

**Characters/Pairings:** Elyan/Adara (Original Character)

**Rating/Warnings:** T character death

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 97 You and I

**Into The Light **

Elyan stepped out of his car and went to the gate of the abbey. He rang the bell and waited.

He was nervous. This was the first date for him and Adara at least in this life time. How do you date a woman you loved in a past life? He had no idea how he was going to manage it.

"Elyan!" Adara waved to him as she came out of the abbey She was wearing a simple blue jumper and jeans.

He smiled. "You look pretty."

"Liar but I like that you think so." Adara opened the gate and slipped out. "We have all day. What do you have planned?"

"A picnic in the woods." Elyan offered her his arm shyly. He walked her over to the car and took a hamper out of the boot. There was a red plaid blanket strapped to the top of it. "We can talk and get to know each other again."

"We do need to talk. Not just about now but about the last time we lived." Adara said.

"Everyone at Court calls it the 'old days'. I think it makes them sound less strange that way." Elyan told her. "I think it sounds like we are ancient."

Adara giggled. "We are in a way."

Elyan shook his head. "I don't want to be."

"Where in the woods do you want to go?" Adara asked.

"I was thinking that we could go to our spot if it's still there." Elyan thought something familiar would put them at ease.

"It is. Follow me. I know the way." Adara took his hand and led him in to the woods.

"Why do I think you visit it often?" Elyan laughed as he avoided a branch.

"It gives me peace." Adara said. She pulls him into a clearing. It hasn't really changed much.

Elyan looked around. Everything looked almost the same. "It doesn't look like it's changed at all.

Elyan sat the hamper down and pulled the blanket off the top. He spread the blanket on the ground.

"I remember when you used to spread your cloak on the ground for us. Our picnics were not this elaborate." She sat down on the blanket and looked in the basket at the gourmet goodies inside. "Most times it was bread and cheese and maybe an apple or two."

"This is now and I can spoil you a little." Elyan said. He sat next to her and started to pull containers out of the hamper.

"Elyan, I have to ask. Arthur has been King for less than a year. Will he go back to the way it was in … what did you call it….the old days?" Adara asked.

"You mean will the laws against magick be reinstated? No they won't. Gwen would never allow it. Do you have magick in this life?" Elyan asked. He knew she did before but things were different for a lot of people this time.

"Yes. That is why I'm asking. I don't want to hide in the woods with you this time. I want to be introduced to your family and friends. I want there to be a 'you and I' this time." Adara looked at her hands on her lap.

Elyan nodded and smiled. "Gwen has already asked when I'm going to bring you round."

"She was a good Queen. She helped us so much when she lifted the ban on magick." Adara ran her finger over the lines on the blanket. "So, I will have nothing to worry over then?"

"There is the registry but that hasn't been enacted yet." Elyan saw her questioning look. "Everyone of age with magick can voluntarily register to be called to service for the kingdom, if needed."

"Like the Knights with magick were under Guinevere's reign." Adara smiled.

Elyan shrugged. "I guess."

"Sorry. I forget sometimes that you died before Arthur." Adara caressed his cheek. "I waited for you here for three days before I gave up. I actually went into Camelot to see what I could find out about you. I went to the market. I overheard that you had been killed rescuing your sister from Morgana. The next day, I went back to Essetir."

Elyan put his hand over hers on his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"You were a Knight of the Roundtable. We both accepted that you could die in battle." Adara said. She pulled her hand away. "Let's get into these containers, shall we?"

Elyan looked at her. There was something she wasn't saying. "Adara, tell me."

"No. I can't speak about it. Not yet." Adara shook her head and pulled open a container.

"Why did you go back to Essetir?" Elyan said. "You told me that there was nothing there for you anymore."

"Elyan, please, let's just enjoy the day." Adara smiled.

"Tell me!" Elyan said sharply.

Adara jumped. She looked away.

Elyan turned her face to him gently. "I won't be angry. Just tell me."

Adara nodded. She looked into his eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. "I was with child."

Elyan sucked in a breath. He felt like the forest had fallen on him in that moment.

"I wanted to be with my clan for the birth. It was a little boy but he never drew breath. He was born too soon." Adara pulled away and stood up.

"You should have gone to Gwen. Maybe Gaius could have saved him." Elyan stood and walked over to where she was.

"I was a Druid. Arthur would have executed me. It didn't matter anyway. I got an infection from the birth. I died two weeks after our son did." Adara said.

Elyan turned her around and pulled her into his arms. "This time it will be different for you and I. There will be no shadows and no secrets. We will live in the light."

Adara put her arms around his waist and held on tight. "That is all I want."


	47. Dare To Speak the Truth

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Lance/Elena, Leon/Mithian, Percival/Vivian, Elyan/Adara, Devon, Gwaine, The Princesses (Arianna, Rhianna)

**Rating/Warnings:** K+ alcohol use.

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 98 truth or dare

**Dare To Speak the Truth**

The birthday party for the Royal Princesses was a small affair and had ended just a hour ago. The princesses, Arianna and Rhianna, were asleep and Devon had just nodded off on his father's lap. It was just the adults left lingering at the Pendragon home.

"Merlin, you can put him upstairs in the girl's room." Gwen said as Merlin shifted with Devon in his lap.

"We really should be going." Morgana said. "It's been a long day for him."

Arthur grinned as Merlin yawned. "Looks like Devon isn't the only sleepyhead. Are you not getting enough rest, Merlin?"

"Your sister is keeping me up at night." Merlin said as he stretched.

"Rub it in Merlin. I haven't seen naked woman in a while." Gwaine said. "I'm too busy being a Knight of the Realm."

"That isn't what I meant." Merlin said. "She's been having dreams again."

"Morgana, don't you think that is something you should tell your brother that just so happens to be the King?" Arthur asked.

"It's nothing specific. It's still blurry images and random sounds but I get the oddest feeling a dread right after I wake up." Morgana said with a shudder.

"Which she does in the middle of the night." Merlin pulled Morgana down on the sofa next to him. "I feel the same dread. It wakes me up too but I can't see the images like she can."

"We need to get away from all this doom and gloom." Mithian said. "Why don't we play a game."

"There are too many for a board game." Leon said looking up from where he was sitting on the floor at Mithian's feet.

"We could play truth or dare." Elena said.

"Oh no! Last time we played that Arthur and Gwen started making out." Morgana said.

"You dared me to kiss him." Gwen protested. "I was drunk so I did."

"You know how that sounded, don't you, Guinevere?" Arthur scowled.

"Don't be such a pain, Arthur. I would have kissed you sooner or later anyway." Gwen said as she sat on his lap.

"Thanks!" Arthur shook his head. "That sounded even worse."

Gwen laughed.

"What do you usually do when you are all together like this?" Adara asked. She was still feeling a little out of place because she was new to the group.

"We usually drink." Elyan said as he looked at the paper cup in his hand. "But all we got at this party was this awful punch."

"That's because there is one pregnant and two trying to get that way." Gwen said. "No alcohol for any of you. If I can't drink then no one can."

"Speak for yourself." Gwaine pulled a flask out of his pocket. He held it up to offer it around and everyone shook their heads.

Lance frowned. "You really need to slow down on the booze Gwaine. It will kill you."

"He's right mate." Percival said from the floor at Vivian's feet.

"Wasn't what killed me last time. It was Morgana." Gwaine said. "Raise your hand if Morgana is the reason you died in the old days."

"Gwaine." Arthur gave him a warning look.

"It's all right, Arthur. I'm not afraid of saying what I did." Morgana looked around the room. "I killed thousands through war and magick. Gwaine, Lance and Elyan died because of what I did. Mithian was used as a pawn. Gwen was tortured. I manipulated Mordred in to killing you on the battle field. I think I tried to kill almost everyone in this room. I tried to kill Merlin more than once."

"That was another lifetime, Morgana." Merlin glared at Gwaine. "No one should be holding that against you now."

"Let's just go home, Merlin. Devon needs to be in his own bed." Morgana got up and walked to the doorway of the lounge. "I can't take back what I did then but I also don't expect you to throw it in my face either."

"Good night." Merlin lifted Devon to his shoulder and stood up. He followed Morgana out the front door.

Lance stood up and snatched the flask from Gwaine.

"Hey! Give that back." Gwaine tried to take it but Lance passed it off to Leon.

Leon threw it to Arthur.

"Gwaine, I think you need to sober up. I can't have a Knight of Britain that's stumbling drunk all the time." Arthur said.

"I don't stumble." Gwaine said. "It's not hurting anyone."

"It's hurting you and it has to stop." Gwen said. "There are children at court now. It's not appropriate behavior."

"We always drank a lot." Gwaine said perplexed.

"Gwaine, you are relieved of duty until you show me you can get sober and stay that way." Arthur said. "That, mate, is a command from your king."

"Lance, we should take him home." Elena said.

Lance nodded. He grabbed Gwaine by the arm and started to hustle him out of the lounge. "Come on Gwaine, time to go."

"Thanks Gwen. it was a lovely party. Well most of it anyway." Elena said she grabbed Lance and Gwaine's coats as she left.

Vivian stood up and nudged Percival to stand up with her foot. "Percival and I are going too. It's been lovely."

Percival smiled and waved as Vivian grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"We should be going too." Leon looked up at Mithian. "I don't want you to get too tired."

"I've sat in a chair the entire time I have been here." Mithian said. "He is such a worrier. I am glad I came. It's nice when we all get together. It was also nice to meet you Adara."

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess." Adara said.

"I'm only a princess to my husband. I have no title but Lady Welsh now." Mithian laughed. "Take me home, Leon, so you will stop worrying."

"I will never stop worrying." Leon stood up and helped Mithian stand. He gave her a kiss.

Mithian giggled. "Thank you Gwen. It was nice to play with the princesses. They are growing so fast."

"You will see just how fast soon enough. Be careful with her Leon." Gwen said.

"I will." Leon wrapped an arm around Mithian's waist and led her out.

"Arthur, you and Elyan can clear up all this mess. Adara and I are going into the kitchen to have some girl talk." Gwen said.

Arthur and Elyan looked at each other as Gwen stood up and waved Adara into the kitchen.

"Should I worry about that?" Elyan whispered to Arthur.

"Oh yes. You should be very worried." Arthur said as he started to pick up trash.


	48. New Endeavors

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Percival/Vivian, Elyan/Adara, Gwaine, Harry Potter

**Rating/Warnings:** K

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 99 Crossover

**New Endeavors **

Arthur stood at the door of his office and bellowed. "Lancelot! Come in here now!"

Lance jumped in the shared office of the Knights. He looked at the door and frowned.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Gwaine asked from his desk. He had his feet up reading the paper. "Did you kiss the Queen or something?"

Elyan snickered. "If he did he's a dead man, again."

"What's that the third or fourth time?" Percival asked as he looked up from his computer.

"You better hurry. Arthur isn't a patient man." Leon said. "And it would be the fourth."

Lance got up and gave them all an annoyed glare as he headed for the door.

Lance rushed into Arthur's office. "You called for me, Sire?"

"Yes. You have an assignment as ambassador." Arthur said. "I need you to go to America and talk to the lawmakers there. They have offered us a trade package but it's a little thin. I'm hoping you can get them to plump it up a bit."

Lance scowled. "You want me to cross an ocean and deal with pompous politicians?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Arthur asked. He looked at Lance like he was mental. "That is your job."

Lance shifted on his feet. "I was just hoping to do something for Elena's birthday next week. This sounds like a long term assignment."

Arthur was not unsympathetic to Lance's dilemma. "Why don't you make arrangements for her to join you for a few days? My understanding is that the American politicians like their parties. She could help charm them."

"I'll speak to her about it. How soon do you want me to go?" Lance asked.

"As soon as you can. They won't vote to approve the proposal for another month but it needs to be better for us than it is." Arthur held out a file. "Something to read on the plane."

"What's this?" Lance took the file and opened it.

"It's information on the proposal and the members bringing it up." Arthur told him. "Don't just stand there. Go pack! Oh and Lancelot please try to remember you are a Knight of Britain. So act like it, would you?"

"Yes Sire." Lancelot bowed slightly and went to the Knight's office to collect his things.

"Well?" Gwaine asked.

"He wants me to cross the pond and deal with some politicians." Lance said. "I'll be gone a while. Gwaine, you might need to hire a cleaning lady. Elena, won't be coming by the flat while I'm gone."

"Hmph! Elyan, why don't you move in with me while he's gone?" Gwaine joked.

"Sorry. Adara and I are buying a cottage near the Abbey." Elyan said. "Gwaine, you're the only single bloke left."

"Percival, what about you?" Gwaine smiled at his friend.

"Engaged, remember?" Percival smiled. "Besides Vivian and I have been living together for months."

"Buggers!" Gwaine swore.

There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me gentlemen. Could you possibly direct me to Lord Emrys office?"

"You just continue down the hall. It's the last door to the left." Leon told the man. "Excuse me. Have we met before?"

"No and thank you." The man said. He stepped back into the hall.

"Sorcerer?" Elyan asked.

Leon frowned. "Probably but I can't put a name to the face."

Merlin looked up at the man knocking on his open door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. Lord Emrys, I need to borrow your dragon." The man said as he walked into Merlin's office.

"Who are you and why do you want to borrow my dragon?" Merlin frowned. "How do you even know I have a dragon?"

"Sorry." The man smiled. "I'm from the Ministry of Magic in London. My associate Mr. Weasley has had several reports of a dragon seen flying around Cardiff so we naturally assumed it was yours. We are instituting a breeding programme. We want to preserve their kind. There are so few left."

"What did you say your name was?" Merlin looked at the man. He was strangely familiar.

"Potter, Harry Potter." The man held out a business card.

Merlin took the card and looked at it. He started laughing. "We meet at last."


	49. Rumblings of a Coming Storm

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana,

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 100 - Century

**Rumblings of a Coming Storm**

"Merlin do you hear yourself? What you're saying is impossible." Arthur said.

"I'm just telling you what Morgana has seen in her dreams." Merlin told him. "Her dreams are getting stronger and more detailed. I think what she has been seeing will come to pass."

Arthur pulled Excalibur from its place on the wall behind his desk. He flicked his wrist swinging the sword. He needed at moment to contemplate what Merlin was saying. Sometimes it felt like he was in the wrong century with all this talk of magick.

"I don't believe you. This isn't the fifth century and the Saxons aren't invading." Arthur finally said. He pointed the sword at Merlin. "The truth Merlin."

"It was something that Potter said that got me thinking. They are breeding dragons? That tells me there is more than just the one up in the ballroom. As far as I know, I'm supposed to be the last Dragon Lord but what if I'm not."

X

"Do you think another Dragon Lord is out there?" Arthur lowered the sword. Jut the thought made Arthur a little queasy.

"Uther may have missed an infant in the Great Purge or the child's true father was unknown." Merlin said. "I think they are getting ready for a war and Morgana's dreams agree with me. At any rate they wanted Aithusa away from us for some reason."

"So you think the Queen is planning to fight a war using magick with us? Still sounds mental to me." Arthur said. "To what end?"

"No not with magick but I think trying to take our dragon was part of their plan. Potter seemed a little too anxious to get her. When I told him 'no', I thought his head was going to explode." Merlin frowned.

Arthur chuckled. "That was a conversation I would have liked to have seen."

"Arthur, Britain is doing well, better than anyone expected." Merlin told him. "They thought we would fail and we haven't. We are now a threat to the English Crown."

"Merlin, unless you haven't noticed, we have no army. This Kingdom is not a threat to Elizabeth's crown." Arthur flicked the sword again. "We barely have basic services and most of what we do have is because of volunteers stepping in to help. We are in no shape to be a threat to anyone."

"What we really are and what they think doesn't have to be the same thing for them to act against us." Merlin reminded him. "Do I have to list people who came after Camelot for the some imagined reason?"

Arthur set his jaw. He put Excalibur back on the wall. "Centuries have passed and it's still the same shit, isn't it? I suppose you have an idea."

"We use our sorcerers as a defense shield. We keep them from invading with magick." Merlin said. "But we don't attack them."

"They will have tanks and bombs and all manner of things." Arthur shook his head. "Will you be able to hold off all of that with just magick?"

"We can try. It's all we have." Merlin said. "Arthur, they could come at us tomorrow or next month but they are coming. I'm sure of it."

"Make a plan and get the registry up and running." Arthur said. "I'm counting on you to make it your plan work. I still don't think they are going to try and take back the Kingdom. They seemed pretty glad to be rid of it."

"He can do it. He did it once before." Gwen said from the doorway. "He led the Gold Knights into battle several times."

"Guinevere, how long have you been standing there?" Arthur turned to face her.

"Long enough to know that we have trouble coming." Gwen said. "You would think it was the fifth century with all this talk of wars. I think we need to get out of the past and try to get along for everyone's sake."

"Not everyone is as wise as you, Guinevere." Arthur held his hand out to her. "If this plan fails, we will still need to fight. I will have to fight."

"No!" Gwen grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I will not lose you again. This is our last chance to be happy and I will not let you throw it away."

Arthur nodded. "Let's just hope that Merlin is successful and the English give up easily."

Merlin walked to the window and looked out. He knew better than to hope for anything.

There were storm clouds in the distance. It was not a good omen.


	50. The Luck of the Irish

**Characters/Pairings:** Lance/Elena, Arthur/Gwen, Lucky (Original Character)

**Rating/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 101 lucky

**The Luck of the Irish **

Lance was amazed at the ease he got through airport security and customs. Having a diplomatic passport had its advantages.

They didn't even bat an eye at the luger in a side holster that Lance was wearing. Arthur had all the Knights trained in firearms after he got back the Kingdom.

Arthur had tried to get Merlin to take the training. Merlin didn't see a need for it. Merlin just threw a fireball at the target without looking while wearing a cheeky grin. The target incinerated on contact. The instructor nearly fainted. Arthur knew he was beaten and gave up.

When Lance emerged at the airport near Washington D.C., there was a driver to take him to his hotel. He was exhausted and he had a bit of a headache when he finally got to his room. So far the trip was proving to be uneventful if not exhausting.

There was a knock on the door about midnight. Lance dressed just a pair of boxers grabbed his gun and answered the door.

"Lance DuLac?" The pretty ginger haired woman said with a smile. Her Irish accent was thick but very melodic.

"Yes and who might you be?" Lance eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm Lucky." She leaned forward and whispered. "I'm here to help you and your King. I have information that may be of use to you. "

Lance motioned for her to come in. He shut the door behind her.

"What information do you think you have?" Lance asked. "I have everything I need for the trade negotiations."

"It's not about that. I have information on the English strike force Elizabeth's amassing." Lucky said as she dropped her coat and revealed a lace corset and garter. She sat on the bed and patted the space beside her. "You hear things in my line of work."

Lance blinked in surprise. He went to sit next to her. "I can imagine. Where exactly did you get this information?"

"Royals are chatty in the bedroom." Lucky said with a wink. She pulled a memory card from between her breasts and handed it to him. "I have some maps, troop movements, and other documents I retrieved from that same Royal's laptop."

"I didn't think the sons of Diana went in for that sort of thing." Lance took the card and looked at it. "No offense."

"None taken. Never said it was one of them." Lucky chuckled. "Their father is a different story. He has issues."

"Why should I trust you?" Lance asked.

"I'm working for a free Ireland. What was once Wales escaped Elizabeth's grasp and now has a brighter future because of Arthur. We want the same for Ireland." Lucky said.

"I'll look it over. How do I contact you?" Lance asked.

"Don't worry love I will find you. But I shouldn't leave just yet." Lucky smiled. "I'll give you a freebie. I've never shagged a real live Knight."

"Love to but I'm involved with someone." Lance said.

"The Queen or the Lady of Shallot?" Lucky said. "Either one is a disaster waiting to explode. I'm Irish. We know all about unfortunate explosions."

Lance had no response to that. He finally smiled. "Rain check?"

"Sure. Look it over and I will be in touch, literally next time." Lucky ran her hand up his bare leg with a smile. She stopped just short of the mark. "Tell me Sir Knight, your someone, are they male or female? Because I heard you Knights prefer the company of your own."

"The Lady of Shallot, as you called her, would argue that." Lance grinned.

"Just asking." Lucky shrugged. She stood as she picked up her coat to put back on. "See you soon."

Lance opened the door and let her out. He grabbed his laptop and inserted the card. Documents and aerial images popped up on the screen. He looked at each one carefully then made a decision.

Lance picked up the phone and dialed Arthur's private number.

"Lance? It's not even dawn. What is it that has you calling me at this hour?" Arthur's sleepy grumpy voice said on the other end.

"Arthur I just got lucky."

"Did you? Why are you telling me?"

"Because I have information on defending ourselves against Elizabeth."

"You should worry about defending yourself against Elena more." Arthur said. "Guinevere is waking up. I have to go."

"I'll send what I have in a diplomatic pouch in the morning." Lance told him.

"You do that." Arthur said before the line disconnected.

Lance looked at his phone and started to put together the information to send back.


	51. No Fool

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 102 Fool

**No Fool**

The registry for magick users had been opened on line. Merlin looked through the names for people he knew and what jobs they held. He was mostly looking for those with medical backgrounds.

But Merlin knew not all sorcerers were healers this day and age. He was surprised how many of the people on the list were in the entertainment business. He sighed thinking that those with the gift of magick still had to hide their gifts by playing the fool.

Merlin decided to go to Arthur's office to report on the progress they were making with the registry.

At his desk in his office, Arthur looked over the documents from the diplomatic pouch. He sighed. He couldn't believe half of what he was looking at. It was worse than he expected. Did Elizabeth take him for a fool when she gave him this kingdom?

The English crown had already decided Wales was a liability and a drain on their resources. England was in crisis. They had more debt than they could handle and most of it was due to Wales.

Elizabeth had sent an email to Charles on the matter. She had proposed giving Wales independent status. The email was sent well before Arthur had made his claim to the lands that were once Albion.

A better solution came when Arthur made his claim to the lands that were once Albion, now Wales. They were overjoyed to hand him their problems. They saw Arthur as the fool they would dupe into taking away their problems away. Now he understood it all.

When he received the lands without the coffers to support them Arthur thought they were being stingy. There was no money given to Arthur for basic services or an army or anything. But it all made perfect sense now.

Elizabeth had been setting them up to fail. But after a year they hadn't. It was difficult but they were managing to keep things moving forward. They had even made many improvements to laws. Most services were still being provided by volunteers but that was to end soon. The revenues were climbing from taxes would be able to take care of those soon.

Arthur stood and pulled the sword out of the holder on the wall. He swung it with a flick of his wrist. He looked at the ancient blade in his hand. He had been handling it more these last few weeks. He had things to think about and the familiar feel of the sword in his hand helped him think.

"What's wrong now?" Merlin asked from the door. Merlin knew what the sword swinging meant

Arthur pointed with the sword at the diplomatic pouch. "That is what's wrong."

"Is that what Lancelot got from the Irish girl?" Merlin asked.

"Do I look like a fool?" Arthur looked at him with a deep scowl.

"Um No. Not at the moment but sometimes ..." Merlin started to say. He put up his hands in surrender as Arthur pointed the sword at him. "Sorry. What do they say?"

"They say they thought I was a fool and I would fail. They never intended for me to keep this Kingdom. They thought I would give it back after a few months. After I finished 'playing king', they were going to gracefully take it back."

"What the bloody hell?" Merlin said. "Did I not make it clear who you were? You are Arthur, the Once and Future King! Down the hall is Guinevere, the Queen of the Golden Age of Albion. They are the fools if they thought you were going to fail."

"We need to show them who the fools really are." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"With what? A hand full of reincarnated Knights and the two of us?" Merlin fell into one of the chairs.

"Get your sorcerers together, Merlin. We will have an army they will never expect." Arthur said. "We are going to war."

Merlin looked out the window. He knew that tone of Arthur's. There was going to be blood spilled before this was all over.


	52. The Bitter and the Sweet

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine, Lucky, Leon

**Rating/Warnings:** K+

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 103 Bitter

**The Bitter and the Sweet**

Gwen found Arthur brooding in his office. She walked in and closed the door behind her. "Are you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to ask Morgana?"

Arthur looked up and motioned for her to come closer. "Guinevere, come to me. I need the comfort of my wife."

Gwen smiled and went to sit on his lap. "Tell me."

"We are about to go to war with England and the only army we have is Merlin's sorcerers." Arthur said as he pulled her close to him. "Elizabeth never expected us to hold the kingdom and now she is going to force us to give it back. I can't believe how stupid I am. I should have known by the way they handed the lands over so quickly "

"You didn't know. None of us would have expected her be so underhanded." Gwen said as she rested her head on his chest. "Are you sure of her plan?"

"I have it here." He motioned to the diplomatic pouch on his desk. "Lance received it from an Irish doxy that had dealings with Charles."

Gwen lifted her head to look at Arthur. "Are you sure it's authentic? The source seems a little strange."

"It is. I have the same email addresses and most of it has the official header on it. Charles is a man of habits so it's not unreasonable to believe." Arthur brushed a curl from Gwen's cheek. "I have asked the woman to come to see me here. I will question her myself."

"I know you are upset but don't do anything foolish." Gwen said. "It will only make matters worse."

"Guinevere, they gave me this kingdom so that I would fail and give it back. They didn't believe who I was. They didn't believe that you are who you are. They only thought of making themselves look good by letting us fail."

"We didn't fail." Gwen said. "We are doing well with the little we have. We have both ruled through tough times before. We will get through this as well."

"Why is it you can always give me confidence when I have none?" Arthur smiled at her.

"I'm your wife and I have two lifetimes of practice." Gwen laughed. "Stop your brooding and come play with the princesses."

"I will be there in a little while. I want to read through this one more time." Arthur said.

"It will just make you more resentful and angry." Gwen said as she caressed his cheek.

"Hmph." Arthur looked at her. "I need to be ready to question the woman when she gets here. Gwaine is picking her up at the airport shortly."

"Fine." Gwen gave him a kiss and let Arthur help her to stand. "We will be in my office when you have finished being grumpy."

Arthur smiled. "Yes Majesty."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him and left him alone.

Arthur sat up and went back to the documents in the file.

X

Across town Gwaine stood at customs and waited for the woman that Lance had described on the phone.

A red haired woman came up to him and pulled on his sleeve. "Are you Sir Gwaine?"

"Yes! You must be Lucinda Clary." Gwaine gave her a slow appreciative look over. "I am here to take you to the King."

"Call me 'Lucky' and before we go to see the King, I think I'd like a drink." Lucky batted her lashes at Gwaine. "You wouldn't know where I could get a nice pint, would you?"

"I own a pub so that would be a yes." Gwaine offered her his arm. "We have a house brand of bitters that will knock your socks off."

Lucky laughed. "You sound like my kind of fella."

Gwaine laughed. "And you sound like my kind of girl."

Gwaine pulled out his phone and sent a text to Arthur saying they were making a stop before coming to the Kingdom Building to see him.

Two hours later, Arthur sent Leon to find them both.


	53. The Taste Of Her Tears

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Percival/Vivian, Lancelot/Elena, Elyan/Adara Ingle*, Gwaine, Gaius, Finna, Braden Anduston*

**Rating/Warnings:** T Child birth complications, War

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 104 salty

**The Taste of Her Tears**

"No! I will not!" Gwen yelled at Arthur in his office.

"Guinevere, it's the only way to keep you and the Princesses safe." Arthur wasn't going to on his decision.

"This is my kingdom too. I have a right to stay and fight." Gwen pushed some more.

"If it weren't for the princesses, I would let you as you have done so many times before but they are too young to lose us both." Arthur said.

"So I'm sent to hide in the woods like it's the fifth century?" Gwen put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Guinevere, please they have been building troops on our northern border for a week now. You have to leave here. If Merlin's shield fails, this building will be their first target." Arthur told her. "You aren't going alone. Elena and Mithian are coming with you."

"Well, that is just bloody wonderful, a pregnant woman and a chatterbox. That will make the trip so much more enjoyable." Gwen started to realize fighting with him was no use. "What about Morgana and Adara? Aren't they coming too?"

"No we aren't. Merlin needs us to stay." Morgana said from the door with Devon in her arms. She swallowed and wiped a tear from her face. "I need you to take Devon with you."

"Morgana, I will but he needs his mother." Gwen felt her gut wrench for her sister in law. She finally lost her anger and started to cry.

"I know but Merlin needs as many with magick as he can get for the shield to work." Morgana looked at Devon and smoothed his dark curls. "There was almost thirty when I left to bring Devon to you but that may not be enough."

"Where am I taking everyone?" Gwen wiped her face.

"To the abbey. There is a bomb shelter there built after World War 1. It's secure and in good order." Arthur told her.

"I'm taking a pregnant woman on that rutted old road? She'll go into labor." Gwen glared at Arthur again. "If she does, it's too soon."

"It can't be helped." Arthur dragged his hand through his hair. "I need you to do this, Guinevere."

Gwen just nodded and wiped another tear away.

"Gaius is there already. Finna will help you too when you get there and I will put a masking spell on the van to keep you safe while you travel." Morgana said. "I've loaded it with as much nappies, food, and water as I can. Elena and Mithian are waiting downstairs."

"I should go then." Gwen said. She looked at Arthur. "Walk with me?"

Arthur took her hand and went into her office to collect the Princesses. Gwen packed up their things as Arthur picked them both up one in each arm and carried them down to the lobby.

Leon was waiting with Mithian, who was crying as they said a last good bye as they arrived. He stepped forward with a box in his hand.

"Gwen, take these with you in case. I know you and Mithian know how to use them. It will make me feel better." Leon said as he opened the box to reveal two automatic pistols and several loaded clips.

Gwen and Mithian had gone through firearms training with the Knights by Arthur's request. Vivian was a shepherd's daughter and preferred a rifle to a pistol. Elena had refused because she didn't like killing things. She didn't think it was necessary because she wasn't the wife of a Knight like Mithian.

"I will take them but I pray I don't need them." Gwen said. "Has anyone heard from Vivian?"

"She was on holiday on the continent." Mithian said. "She was supposed to be back by now."

"Percival told her to stay put for now." Arthur said. "You need to get on the road. I have to get up north."

Leon kissed Mithian and helped into the back seat. They murmured to each other before he stepped out.

Elena climbed into the front seat. She was pale and oddly quiet.

Gwen stowed the pistols under the front seat and put the Princesses' bag in the back. He passed the Princesses one at a time to Gwen after kissing them as she buckled them in with Devon in the center.

Morgana kissed Devon and hugged Gwen. "Get in and I'll cast the spell."

Gwen nodded and got in the driver's seat. Arthur kissed her before closing the door.

Morgana said a spell that sounded like something ancient. The van glowed a moment and then returned to normal.

Arthur's eyes were glistening as he fought to hold back his own tears. He could taste her tears in her kiss. He hated that taste. It was salty and sad.

Gwen pulled out of the parking garage and headed down the road to the abbey. She knew the way without the GPS which she assumed wouldn't work because of the masking spell

They rode in silence for almost twenty minutes before Elena cleared her throat.

"Gwen, its bad isn't it?" Elena asked.

"As bad as it gets." Gwen said with a heavy sigh.

Thirty minutes later, they were at the abbey. They were greeted by Finna and Gaius.

Finna called to a younger woman to bring in the supplies, as she helped Gwen and Elena get the children inside.

Gwen grabbed the pistols before she grabbed the keys on the way inside.

Gaius helped Mithian out of the back. He gave her a concerned look.

"Are you alright, My Lady? Gaius asked as Mithian grabbed the door of the van as she was getting out.

"I think I'm in labor." Mithian said. "It's too soon. I have weeks yet."

Gaius put a practiced hand on her belly. He could feel the contraction subsiding. I have medicine in my bag to try to stop it. Has your water broken?

"No." Mithian said. It started before we left and all the bouncing made it worse."

"You shouldn't worry. Babies come when they want to." Gaius helped her inside. He knew it was early and that it could be a problem. He hoped he could stop it before her water broke and there was no turning back.

In a warehouse near the northern border of Britain, Adara and Merlin were checking in the volunteers with magick. There were nearly fifty people there by the time Arthur, Leon and Morgana arrived. They joined Lance, who was looking at maps of the area.

"Nice to see you again, Lord Emrys." A young man's voice said. "I guess being a 'Lord' beats being a man servant by heaps."

Merlin looked up from the list that he was checking and grinned. "Braden!?"

"Yes My Lord. The young man's tone was teasing but his face looked serious.

"You have your powers in this life?" Merlin asked. He was happy to see his pupil from another lifetime.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I'm here to help. I'm on your list. I signed up as soon as I heard about the registry." Braden said.

"Adara, look for 'Braden Aduston' on the list." Merlin said to her as she sat at the table in front of the queue to sign in.

"I've got him. Is that you?" Adara asked.

"Yes. I'm a Gold Knight. Well I was." Braden turned to look where Arthur was standing. "Is that Morgana? She looks different somehow."

"Motherhood does wonders for some women." Merlin chuckled. "She and I are married. We have a son."

"I had heard. She looks so ... so normal." Braden winced at the look Merlin gave him.

Elyan and Gwaine rushed in and went straight to Arthur.

"I don't think its maneuvers anymore. They are getting into formation for an assault." Gwaine said.

"We probably have less than a half hour before they reach the border." Elyan said.

Arthur nodded. "Merlin!"

Merlin looked over to Arthur.

"Get them on it now. The English are on the move." Arthur told him.

Elyan and Adara made eye contact. Adara gave him a smile and a nod. Elyan nodded back. That is all the encouragement they both needed at the moment.

"Morgana rushed to Merlin's side as he unfolded a map on the large table.

"Everyone gather round and focus on my voice. You will have to repeat what I say." Merlin shouted. He said a spell in an ancient tongue.

The sorcerers in the warehouse started to chant the spell.

Arthur watched as a gold sheen flowed over everyone then shot up through the roof.

"This better work or we will all be dead. Again." Arthur said half to himself and sighed. The memory of the taste of Gwen's tears as she kissed him that last time hit him. It was the same as when she had kissed him before the battle at Camlann. It was an omen, he was sure of it.

In the abbey, Mithian was in full hard labor. Gaius had tried but she was too far in to stop it by the time they had arrived.

Gwen was trying to keep her calm but it wasn't working. "You have to relax. Getting upset will only make it take longer."

"We can't lose this child. We just can't." Mithian said as she cried. "Leon would never forgive me."

"You have to have hope." Gwen said. "We will do all we can to keep you both safe."

Gaius pulled Gwen to the side. "The baby is breach and I have to turn it. There are no drugs in my bag that I can give her that won't harm the baby. You and Finna have to hold her down."

Gwen nodded. "I was right this morning. It is the fifth century again. We had better get it over with."

Gaius motioned to Finna and he explained what he was going to do. Finna looked at him wide eyed and nodded.

Gwen and the frightened nun held Mithian down by her arms and shoulders. They each grabbed one of her knees.

"What are you doing?" Mithian started to panic.

"The baby is breach I have to turn it. This is not going to be pleasant so scream all you want." Gaius said.

Mithian screamed as Gaius turned the baby. She nearly fainted but Gwen slapped her cheek.

"Mithian! Stay awake!" Gwen said. "You're going to have to push."

"Shouldn't be long now." Gaius said. He gave Gwen a cautious look.

Gwen nodded. She prayed for them both.

At the northern border, the troops were approaching but they couldn't penetrate the shield. They tried all manner of weapons but nothing went through. No person could pass through either. They fell back and waited.

Three weeks later, they were still waiting.

At the abbey, Gwen and Gaius had their hands full. They were running out of supplies and medicine. They only bright spot of hope, Mithian was weak but alive and so was the very small baby boy.


End file.
